


This Idea Of Us

by esmereldagrace



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Nurse!Luke, Panic Attacks, Past Emotional/Psychological Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 70,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmereldagrace/pseuds/esmereldagrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid took a breath, his hand tapping at his knee again, and spoke quietly. "I may have said that I'm dating someone and she insisted that I bring him along with me so she knows I'm not lying."</p><p>"Oh," Luke breathed, trying to not let the cold dread seeping into his body paralyze him. "I didn't know you were dating anyone--but wait," he paused, Reid's earlier words echoing back at him, "you said you didn't want to be with anyone...who are you taking with you?"</p><p>Reid raised an eyebrow his way, and shrugged. "You."</p><p>"Me?" Luke choked out, surprised. "What?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for the LuRe Yule Challenge 2015](http://lure-atwt.livejournal.com/tag/yule%202015)
> 
> A massive thanks to tldreamer for beta-ing this fic which has turned into the longest thing I've written for this challenge. I don't know how this happened, I blame my muse! A huge thank you again to tldreamer for organising this challenge once more...it gave me the perfect opportunity to force myself to write this fic. You are the best! ♥
> 
> Any remaining mistakes that you find are mine and mine alone. Apologies in advance!
> 
> Title of the fic comes from this beautiful song of the same name, [**This Idea Of Us**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18ojRDeeUIY), by Jono McCleery.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it even a little bit! Kudos and/or comments are very much appreciated. ♥
> 
> ~~(This fic is almost complete, pending beta and editing. A chapter will be posted every couple of days or quicker if I'm done earlier.)~~
> 
> EDIT: It is now complete! :D

 

That's it.

Someone was going to die today.

The incessant knocking made Luke groan into his pillow, his sweet, sweet slumber having been interrupted.

"Ughhhh, noooooo, no, noooo."                                                    

The knocking became louder, but this time, a voice accompanied it. A voice that called out his name, and it was a voice he recognized.

"I'm gonna’ kill him, I swear to god."

The warm weight of his ginger tabby cat, which wasn't actually truly his, but a stray who'd broken in and taken up residence in his house months ago, purred against his back as Luke shoved his head out from under his pillow.

"Zoya, get off."

Reaching a hand blindly backwards to push his cat away, who yowled in irritation of having been moved from his human heater, Luke rolled onto his back and finally opened his eyes to the bright winter sunshine seeping in through his blinds. This time, along with the knocking, came the sound of the damn doorbell.

With a loud groan, Luke threw his covers off and got out of bed, shoving his feet into his fluffy bunny slippers and grabbed a warm hoody to pull over his t-shirt. He didn't care for pants, especially since his main mission was to get downstairs and kill someone with his bare hands. He watched with jealousy as Zoya slinked her way into Luke's warm spot and curled into a ball, falling straight back to sleep with a smug look.

"I hate you," Luke murmured, scrubbing at his eyes as he carefully made his way downstairs and unlocked the front door, throwing it open to the elements. Dallas winters weren't so bad, but this year, things were a touch colder than normal.

The offender on the other side, however, pushed past him and into the warm house, without even a word of apology.

"Hey, asshole!"

"Close the damn door, would you?"

Luke scowled and slammed the door shut, turning to face the asshole who had woken him up. It was safe to say Luke wasn't a morning person.

"Reid," Luke huffed angrily, stalking towards the couch where he was standing. "What the hell?"

But before Luke could get a hand on Reid, he pushed a brown bag and a cup of takeaway coffee from his favorite café into his hands, preventing the pain for just a bit. "Look, your neighbor was about to accost me and I've been calling you for the past five minutes. Why didn't you pick up your phone?"

Looking down at the coffee and brown paper bag in confusion, it took Luke a couple of seconds to absorb the information thrown at him, his anger most definitely not having diminished.

"My phone was not anywhere near me because I was just about awake enough to take my clothes off and go to bed after getting home at two in the morning from a double shift at the hospital. Coffee and baked goods are not the way to my heart when you come banging on my door at ass o'clock in the morning."

Luke saw a hint of a smirk on Reid's lips that quickly disappeared as he unwrapped his scarf from around his neck. "But they're your favorite muffins--and it's almost noon. And...I think you forgot your pants."

Swinging his eyes to the clock on the fireplace, he found the time was indeed noon.

Shit.

Luke tried hard not to show his embarrassment when he remembered he'd forgotten about his pants in his haste to murder Reid, as well as realizing maybe he'd slept way longer than he'd meant to. He licked his lips, the smell of the delicious coffee and muffins making his stomach rumble. "Oh, well--it still doesn't excuse you from waking me up from my sweet dreams."

Reid huffed a laugh, laying his peacoat and scarf on the armrest of the couch, sitting down. "Because your sleep is so precious, 'Sleeping Beauty?’"

Luke made a face and slumped on the couch next to Reid, openly taking a sniff of the blueberry muffins and taking a sip of the still warm coffee. "The 'Sleeping Beauty' comment is vetoed in lieu of the coffee and the muffins, but you're not getting any for waking me up."

Reid rolled his eyes and reached out for the bag that Luke was quick to hug to his chest.

"Nurse Snyder, you've been sleeping for ten hours," Reid commented.

Luke drank some more of the coffee, feeling the caffeine energizing him already. "Still not enough, _Doctor_. But, I do find it hilarious that you're scared for your life because of an eighty-year-old woman. Mrs. Carter is harmless."

Reid grimaced, shuddering a little. "You don't know her."

"I know you though! She's the sweetest lady on the planet, and she has an adorable crush on you. It's not her fault you're too much of an ass to not indulge her."

"Yeah okay, sure."

"I mean, she just thinks you're my secret lover anyway."

Reid's eyebrows flew to his hairline. "What?"

Luke smiled smugly and shook his fluffy bunny slippers off, folding his legs under him on the couch facing Reid. "All the sneaking around and the odd times you come to visit. I'm sure she thinks you're my booty call."

"Booty call?" Reid choked out, looking disgusted. "Who even says that anymore?"

Luke pouted, hoping internally that Reid wasn't really disgusted at _him_. "I'm not that terrible a fake lover, huh? You're giving me a complex--I'm not that terrible looking, am I?"

Reid frowned. "That's not what I meant, I--"

"Anyway, " Luke interrupted him, not sure if he wanted to hear what Reid had really meant, and grabbed a muffin out of the bag and taking a bite out of it. "What are you doing here at my humble abode? I thought you had a shift today."

Reid scrubbed a hand over his face and nodded, leaning his head back against the couch. "Yeah, I do--not till later though. Might head in early however. I have some paperwork to complete."

"Reid, for as long as I've known you, you've always been on top of your paperwork--you can skip a day if you want. It's Christmas soon, relax a little."

Reid met his gaze with a smirk and looked around the room pointedly. Okay, so Luke had gone a little over the top with the decorations, a real Christmas tree and all. But Luke loved Christmas more than any other holiday in the world and he wasn't going to let anyone make him feel bad about it.

Especially not Reid.

"You're a terrible enabler," Reid told him.

"I'm a great friend," Luke countered, throwing him a wink. "Before I came into your life, I don't think you ever knew how to relax."

"I know how to relax."

"Sure you do--our random coffee dates and dinners and lunches may be a little something, but not enough."

"We run together--isn't that relaxing?"

Luke snorted a laugh. "Yeah, for you maybe--but getting up early is a mission for me."

Reid looked him over and nodded. "Yes, well that is obvious. I always knew mornings were something you didn't enjoy. I'd like to think I'd broken you out of that habit."

"Oh ha ha, very funny."

Reid just smiled tightly his way, not saying another word, leaving Luke a little unnerved and concerned as they sat in silence for a few moments. As long as Luke had known Reid, almost a year in two month's time, he'd been able to pick on his shift of moods quite accurately.

As one of the nurses in the department they both worked in, neurology, they'd not had the best start to their working relationship. Luke had been there for almost six months before the know-it-all, genius of a neurosurgeon, Reid Oliver, had joined the team.

Of course Luke had known about him; he'd read a fair amount of medical journals to recognize the name and the amazing doctor he was. The doctor was also gay and out to the world, not because he wanted to be some kind of role model, but because it wasn't something he wanted to hide or thought he needed to. It was just a part of him that was as minor as his hair color. And Luke wasn't going to lie, he kind of admired that about Reid--it was the type of confidence he wished he had.

It was safe to say Luke had _had_ a crush on him.

The auburn curls, the Grecian nose and his sharp cheekbones were an added bonus, but it was his eyes that were what made Luke crush on him hard.

However, his awe and fascination about the man was pretty much destroyed when he was able to experience just how it was to work with the doctor. Reid wasn't the most approachable or the easiest doctor Luke had ever worked with, but there was easy, and then there was terribly frustrating. And more often than not, Reid fell into the second category.

There was no doubt Reid was an amazing doctor, but working as a team meant that it was essential that they get along, which definitely wasn't the case. And Luke was always so angry at himself that he couldn't get past his crush that he'd so vehemently pushed away to the darkest recesses of his mind. He knew that someone like Reid couldn't ever like him back; he was just a random nurse in a hospital where he worked. Nowhere near his level of intelligence or skill. But his heart just wouldn't listen and Luke hated himself.

Reid was used to barking out orders, getting angry when things weren't done his way, pushing himself and others to their limits just because he could, and never was there an acknowledgement for their hard work, which was the least they deserved. Luke and the other nurses suffered silently and stoically, most of the time. There were some days where Luke couldn't stop his tongue and retorted angrily, or sarcastically, definitely not politely. But the doctor was quick to return his jibes, making Luke’s blood boil even further, sure that the next step would be physical violence if they both weren't careful.

However, there was only so much Luke could take and so, there came a day when he couldn't take it anymore.

He had burst into Reid's office, a chart in his hand.

"What the hell is this?"

Reid had looked up from his computer and blinked. "That's a chart," he told him slowly. "I'm not sure what you're wanting to achieve with this question because I'm sure a five year old could answer it."

Luke took a deep breath, wanting to stop his heart racing and his dizziness to fade. He'd been getting over the flu and some chest pain over the past week, and today was his first day back at work after two days off, despite not feeling one hundred percent better. His job was too important to let a little sickness get in the way.

Slamming the door behind him shut, blinds rattling, Luke stalked towards the desk and threw the chart on the desk. "How dare you suggest that one of our nurses is incompetent? You can't just leave post-it notes on the charts with unwarranted opinions."

Reid sat back in his chair, eyeing Luke amusedly. "She cries too much--that's the last thing we need here."

Luke threw his arms up in exasperation, dropping them to scrub his hands through his hair, his anger getting the better of him. "Sorry that most _normal_ human beings seem to have some emotions. Not everyone is a robot like you. We may laugh and cry, do our job to the best of our abilities and also have time to hang out with actual friends, but just because you don't have time for any of that in your miserable life, doesn't mean you can take it out on us."

There was a flash of _some_ kind of emotion on the doctor's face that was quickly masked. But Luke watched as Reid's eyes narrowed dangerously, taking a moment to reply. "Do you think your words will affect me in any way? I do my job because it's the only thing I know, which also means I know more than you, whatever your name is. I go above and beyond every single time. I'm not going to have some idiot, random nurse telling me what I can and can't do. Especially when it comes to taking care of a patient."

Luke tried to not let the 'idiot' comment affect him, but it couldn't be helped. It wasn't as if he hadn't heard it before from an awful ex-boyfriend, as untrue as it was. But there were some wounds that could never be fully healed. As much as Luke had come to Reid's office because he'd had enough, he had hoped that he would be able to reach out in a way that would make their working relationship better. The tension and stress at work wasn't helping him in any way, nor his co-workers.

"Look," Luke swallowed around the stupidly ridiculous lump in his throat and prayed to whatever powers above that his emotions weren't so clear to see on his face. "I came here hoping that maybe we could possibly have some kind of civil conversation about what's best for us all. I apologize that my anger got the better of me earlier and I said some things I didn't really mean, but every man has his limit...and this is mine."

Reaching out to take the chart back again and hugging it to his chest, he shrugged and looked down at the floor before meeting Reid's unreadable gaze. "I now see there's no point wasting time trying to get along, or trying to find a way to work with you in a way that benefits the both of us. We work hard, Doctor Oliver, just as hard as you...so to berate us while we do our jobs doesn't help us whatsoever. Let's just forget this ever happened and we'll just do what we'll always do. We 'idiot' nurses will carry on doing our jobs the best we can. Thank you for your precious time."

Luke, breathing hard, turned, not wanting to hear an answer from the doctor, moved to leave the office before his emotions got the better of him and he punched a wall. But a sudden dizzy spell made him stop, because he was swaying on his feet. With a shake of his head, Luke reached out for the door knob but realized he couldn't quite see it, his vision blurry and darkening at the edges.

And before he could even compute what was happening, his knees went weak and legs turned to jelly as he fell to the floor with a dull thud. He felt a little pain, not totally unconscious yet to not feel it, and muffled a groan, feeling too weak to keep his eyes open and stay alert.

The last thing he remembered was hearing his name being called out frantically, and a warm hand on his cheek.

He woke up to the sounds of machines; sounds that he was used to but weren't exactly comforting. The soft bed and warm blanket on top of him oriented him into consciousness and back to real life. He'd always hated waking up alone in a hospital room, a by-product and a fear from when he'd been in the hospital for his kidney transplant so many years ago. But the sound of someone's soft breathing and the shuffling of papers eased his panic for a moment.

Taking a deep breath and slowly opening his eyes, he blinked in the darkness of the room, realizing it must be night time now...save for one light in the corner of the room, where someone sat reading.

"Who's there?" Luke croaked out.

The figure in the corner jerked a little in surprise, before carefully standing and making his way over, and holy shit, Luke was dreaming, he had to be.

"You didn't have to faint to get my attention, Nurse Snyder. Those kind of dramatics were hardly necessary."

Luke glanced up at Reid who had his arms folded against his chest and was smirking at him, so Luke answered with the first thing that came to mind. "Shut up."

There was a chuckle, an actual real life chuckle from Doctor Oliver who sat down  on the bed, next to his legs but facing him. "You're lucky you fainted when you did, because if you'd gone on any longer working the way you were, you'd have full blown pneumonia."

Luke tipped his head back against the pillow and scoffed, a cough slipping past his lips involuntarily, feeling the faint tug of an IV line in his hand. "I knew something wasn't right," he murmured.

"I admire your dedication to your job," Reid said. "But next time get seen by a doctor before running back to work. There are other nurses here who can cover for you, although not as skillful and resourceful as you, I'm sure they would've managed."

Luke, like a deer in the headlights, gave Reid a long look, not quite sure he'd heard correctly. "I am actually dreaming, or am I dead? Did you compliment me, just then? You did, didn't you?

Reid quirked an eyebrow, a small smile gracing his lips. "I'm not going to deny you're not any good. You're a good nurse, a great nurse--but let's not have a repeat of this."

"Umm, okay?" Luke still didn't know why Reid was saying this, or why he was even here.

"That sounded like a question--I do need a definitive answer here."

"Yes, okay--I'll try."

Reid gave a sharp nod and smiled, his lips tight this time. But there was a warring expression on his face, as if Reid wanted to say something but couldn't quite get it out. Luke wanted to question him about his concern, maybe even to ask why he was here, but Reid beat him to it.

"I'm sorry for any stress or tension I may have caused you or the staff, that wasn't my intention. I will try to be better."

There wasn't much Luke could say to that but just nod, and marvel at the openness of emotion on Reid's face. He meant it, he really and truly did...and Luke didn't quite know how to feel about that.

"So, you're not a robot at all."

Reid huffed a laugh, as he stood up. "No, no I'm not."

"So, we're basically friends now, right?"

"I wouldn't take it that far, not just yet."

Luke smiled and tried but failed to repress  a laugh, finally feeling like things were going to get better. They gazed at each other, blue eyes on brown, an unspoken feeling passing between them before the buzz of Reid's pager brought them back to the present.

"I-uh--there's an emergency. I have to go."

Luke cleared his throat, wincing at the razorblade sharp dryness he could feel and as if Reid could sense it himself, he quickly poured out a glass of water, and held it out to Luke. Their fingers brushed as Luke took the glass from him which _did not_ make him feel anything at all, nope, and drank some of the blessed water.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Reid put the glass back down for Luke and went over to grab his paperwork, walking towards the door to leave. But Luke couldn't let him go without answering his one question.

"Why?"

The door to his room had already been opened, Reid halfway out, but he stopped at Luke's question, twisting around to look at him.

"Why were you here?"

Reid licked his lips, a hand coming up to scratch at his collarbone. "I'd heard your family wasn't getting here till tomorrow, bad weather delayed flights. Where the hell is Oakdale anyway?"

"Illinois," Luke replied with a knowing grin, the question had been asked many a time.

Reid made a face but continued. "Huh, anyway--your mother made one of the nurses promise that you wouldn't wake up alone until they got there. So the task fell to me."

"Oh," Luke was so out of his depth he didn't know what the hell to do. "Thanks for waiting for me to wake up’ you didn't have to stay."

"I know," Reid said with a soft smile. "I'll let your doctor know you're awake. You should probably rest up tonight’ you'll probably be able to go home tomorrow morning."

Luke nodded, turning thoughtful. "But...I thought you hated me."

Now that definitely wasn't what Luke had wanted to say, but it had slipped out anyway, because it was true, wasn't it? But then what was with all the unnecessary waiting around for him and the weird smiles and the whole being nice thing?

But Reid didn't answer him definitively. "Take care, Luke," he said, leaving Luke's heart racing at hearing his name fall from Reid's lips for the first time ever.

"Oh shit," Luke had said to himself, covering his face with his hands.

It didn't help that over the next couple of days, stories of Reid's so-called heroics were the talk of the break room and the floor.

Apparently, when Luke had embarrassingly keeled over, Reid had been quick to move Luke onto the couch in his office. After doing his own quick checks, he had practically ran and ordered the first member of staff in the corridor to bring a stretcher. Apparently he'd stayed by Luke's side the whole time, and was more demanding than he'd ever been to make sure Luke was seen to by the right people.

But this was all talk and Luke was unconscious when it had all happened so he couldn't quite believe it, and it hadn't helped that Reid hadn't really talked to him after the fact. They smiled at each other in the corridors over the next few weeks, made small talk and that was about it. But what Luke did notice was the way Reid had taken a few of his suggestions on board and made some changes in the way he interacted with staff. He was still gruff and rude at the best of times, but words of encouragement were sprinkled in with some rare smiles from the doctor as well as less anger, which didn't go unnoticed by the staff.

Rosie, a fellow nurse and friend, kept hinting that Reid's concern for him was definitely something more than _just_ concern. Luke brushed away those ideas as soon as he heard them. If Reid had cared, it was only because he was a fellow human being and a doctor at heart; it didn't mean that Reid had _feelings_ for him. Definitely not. Rosie never quite believed that Reid was just being friendly, but Luke had to believe it.

It was the only explanation.

If Reid was making an effort with them, he most definitely deserved the same courtesy back. And if there was one thing he was sure about, it was that Reid wasn't one to hang out with a big crowd, so dinners or lunches out with the team weren't in the cards.

Therefore, Luke made up his mind one day, knowing that Reid would soon be off for the night, to ask him to join him for dinner in the local diner close to the hospital.

The doctor had first made excuses, but after a little insistence from Luke, he'd finally agreed--much to Luke's surprise and joy. And so it went, lunches and dinners and the odd random trip to the gym together that turned into an almost daily gym date kind of thing. Then came along the idea to run together in the mornings; all Reid's idea to get Luke back into cardio, and slowly but surely, they became friends.

Maybe all Reid had needed was someone to see him for who he was, beyond being a doctor and as a person instead; someone to just hang out with him without the pressure and drama of work. There was no pity on Luke's behalf, but genuine interest and desire to get to know this genius doctor, and maybe all Reid had needed was someone to stick around for once.

With Reid being new to town, Luke was the perfect man to hang out with. And the more time he spent with Reid, the more Luke fell for him. The walls that Reid had built up were understandable and an essential part of Reid...however, slowly but surely Luke chipped away at them and was able to see the true Reid, something that not many people were lucky enough to see.

Unfortunately, now it wasn't just a crush, but something a little more than that.

Luke was completely head over heels _in love_ with Reid, and Reid didn't even know it.

And he'd be okay with him never knowing.

He would have to be.

 

***

 

Reid had a few tells, tightening of his mouth, his shoulders stiff and tense, and that hand that curled into a fist and tapped away at the knee, all of which were happening right then.

Most days, it was one or more of these things  together that helped Luke to figure out what the hell was going on. But a combination of all of them was something Luke hadn't seen until this morning.

And it all pointed to one thing, the reason why Reid had come over in the first place.

With a tiny bit of reluctance, the smallest amount possible, Luke got the second muffin out of the paper bag and held it out to Reid, whose brows were furrowed while looking a little amused.

"Are you sure?"

Luke nodded. "I'm not as heartless as you. I'm sure you're hungry already after your big breakfast."

Reid gave him a look that screamed 'you idiot,' but took the muffin, not eating it just yet, picking at the casing instead. "Thanks."

"So," Luke ate the last of his muffin and dropped the bag onto the coffee table in front of him, holding the still warm coffee cup in both hands. He eyed the man sat next to him with worry, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Reid shook his head with a sigh, "No, nothing has happened...yet."

 _Yet_? Luke's heart started racing in fear, mind whirring with horrible thoughts. "What do you mean? Is it something to do with that negligence case? I thought that problem was dealt with, you were cleared and everything. Did that Judd do something else? If he has, you'd better tell me so I can get my lawyer back onto this immediately."

Reid huffed a laugh, shaking his head again. "It's nothing as serious as that, you drama queen. If you'd let me get a word in edgewise, maybe you could stop freaking out. Does that sound like a plan?"

That relieved Luke, just slightly. It wasn't as if Reid was being so forthcoming, so he was going to worry. "I'm not a drama queen," he said with a pout.

"Of course you're not," Reid deadpanned.

Luke kicked him lightly in the thigh with his foot, which Reid was quick to grab, "Are you going to stop assaulting me or will you listen?"

Luke groaned and took his foot back, folding his leg so his foot was flat on the couch. "Go on then, put me out of my misery."

Reid nodded sharply and licked his lips, a hand coming up to scratch at his collarbone. "I--uh, got a call from my mother this morning."

That spiked up Luke's heart rate. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's fine. Better than ever--I don't remember if I told you, but she's turning sixty this year."

Luke put a hand to his chest. "Jeez, start with that why don't you? But yeah, I remember--her birthday is Christmas Eve, right?"

"Yes, and she called to inform me that she's having a party and expects me to come home over Christmas."

"Uh huh, but don't you have to work? You told me you didn't have any vacation time."

A wince on Reid's face made Luke suspicious. "That's something I'd told my mother and possibly you, but I have all of my vacation days left, and behind my back, my mother got in touch with my assistant and booked time off for me."

Luke wasn't sure whether to laugh or be offended that Reid had lied to him, but he'd figure it out later. He looked at him over his coffee cup and raised an eyebrow. "And that's a problem because?"

"The problem is, one of her main aims to get me there is to set me up with someone. But, her choice is terrible and I am not interested to be with anyone right now, let alone being set up."

The heart-clenching could be ignored, too. Luke was good at ignoring his own feelings a lot lately. "So, again...the problem is what?"

Reid took a breath, his hand tapping at his knee again, and spoke quietly. "I may have said that I'm dating someone and she insisted that I bring him along with me so she knows I'm not lying."

"Oh," Luke breathed, trying to not let the cold dread seeping into his body paralyze him. "I didn't know you were dating anyone--but wait," he paused, Reid's earlier words echoing back at him, "you said you didn't want to be with anyone...who are you taking with you?"

Reid raised an eyebrow his way, and shrugged. "You."

"Me?" Luke choked out, surprised. "What?"

"Look, my mother asked for a name and to get her off of my back I said yours.  So here's the thing...I need you to come home with me, pretend to be my boyfriend for the holidays and then I'll eventually tell her we broke up. So, will you help me?" he asked, looking at Luke earnestly but also like he'd spent most of his time leading up to this moment rehearsing this speech, knowing how hard it would be to get all those words out.

Luke blinked, not believing what the hell he was hearing. Reid wanted him to pretend to be his boyfriend? Oh god, this was going to be a disaster because there was no way he was going to be able to keep his feelings in check. He would have to work harder than ever to hide his stupid feelings and make sure Reid never found out. _This was terrible_.

"Luke?"

"Why me?" Luke blurted out, not realizing he'd been staring at Reid in thought for longer than necessary.

"You're my friend and the only person I trust to help me through this. As much as I don't want to lie to my mother, this is the only thing I could think of at the last moment."

Friend. Right, of course. There was no other reason behind this. It was nice to hear that Reid trusted him, but even so, Luke wasn't sure they could pull it off.

"I don't know, I--"

"Please, Luke--I will owe you one. I really, really need your help. And you know me, I don't ask for help."

Luke scoffed. "Yeah, that's because you never need it half the time, genius."

"True," Reid concurred, but held his palms out in a placating gesture. "Look, it's okay if you don't want to, or can't--I'll tell my mother something about you not having time off to come, it's fine. Which, crap--I didn't even think to check with you anyway, so that excuse can work."

"I have Christmas off, but I'm not going home," Luke admitted. "My Dad is busy, my brother and my sisters are heading to Italy for Christmas with my mother. They asked me, but I can't take that much time off."

Oakdale was home in its own way, but after all the toxic stuff that had happened, he needed to get away for his own sanity. With his kidney transplant, a terrible and manipulative first love and all the family dramas, he couldn't take it anymore and wanted to stand on his own two feet. He went to college, got his nursing degree and made himself a home in Dallas. Luke didn't know if or when he'd ever move back home, but for now, Dallas was his home...and he didn't think he would be leaving for a while yet.

"Right, what about your grandmothers?"

Luke smiled. "They're busy with things, too...I have more family than you could ever think. They'll be fine without me this Christmas; they have been okay for the past couple years anyway. I went back home just two months ago, and I had my fill."

"Okay, well," Reid scrubbed a hand through his hair. "It's up to you. No pressure."

"Yeah, no pressure," Luke said with a laugh, eyeing Reid over his coffee cup, taking a sip of it and hoping it would knock some sense into him, because Reid's sad face had Luke's heart tripping over itself. He couldn't leave Reid in the lurch like this, not when he needed his help. Yeah, so this was a terrible idea for Luke anyway, but it's not like he was doing anything for Christmas and if he could help a friend out, why not? Call that his good deed for Christmas...it wouldn't be so hard to keep a lid on his feelings anyway, would it? He'd managed it for the past nine months; another couple days wouldn't make a difference, not at all.

They were friends first and foremost, and this is the least he could do for Reid when he had asked so nicely, especially since he'd obviously been so nervous about it. Not that Reid would ever admit it.

Oh hell, Luke was always a masochist when it came to his own feelings.

"Okay, let's do this."

Surprised, Reid's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it'll be interesting to see what else your mother is capable of if she can force you to take time off. I cannot wait to meet her; she's my hero already."

Reid glared at him and huffed a sigh. "I think I have made a terrible mistake."

Luke laughed, kicking his legs out and resting them in Reid's lap. "Definitely not, my love--you have just acquired the most caring, attentive and the hottest boyfriend in all the land. We're gonna be a great couple, you'll see."

Reid, looking way more relaxed with a smile coming easily, one that wasn't tinged with anxiety, broke a piece of the muffin and stuffed it in his mouth. "We're going to have to set some ground rules and get our stories straight."

"Yeah, yeah--we can do all that later, sweetie."

Reid frowned. "Hey, none of the pet names...that's not acceptable."

"Excuse me," Luke sniffed haughtily. "You owe me, doctor. This is the least you can give me."

Not wanting to be left out of the kind of cozy couch session going on, Zoya jumped onto the couch and into Reid's lap, making Luke dislodge his feet from his comfy place.

"Stupid cat," Luke mumbled, watching as Zoya did what he had so desperately wanted to do: lay across Reid's lap and get some attention. In this case it was chin scratches for her. Obviously Luke didn't want _that,_ but something way more sexy, but that was a dream and would always stay that way.

"You finally got her a collar?" Reid observed, fingering the rose gold tag with the name 'Zoya' etched into it in a fancy font.

"Yeah, she hasn't left my house in six months. I assume she wanted to stay."

Reid gave him a long look. "Maybe she fell in love with you."

Luke shrugged, trying not to let his mouth run away with him and admit that he wasn't lovable at all. "Maybe...but she's still a traitorous cat. She likes you more than me and I thought you hated cats."

"I hate people, they talk at you...non-human animals, do not."

"Wow, what an observation, doctor. I did not know that. I'll be sure to share that piece of wisdom with your mother when we meet. I'm so happy to be dating a genius like you," Luke said flatly.

"Shut up."

Luke chuckled and handed Reid his half drunk coffee, knowing that he wouldn't be able to finish it, suddenly realizing how domesticated that action really was and how much he wanted this to be something more. Swallowing his sudden realization and sitting up, he cleared his throat and wrapped his arms around his legs. "So, we're off to Boston for Christmas then?"

Reid drank some of the coffee and nodded slowly, meeting Luke's gaze inscrutably. "Yes, Boston it is--and Luke, be honest if you don't want to do this, tell me now...I can figure something else out."

Luke shook his head vehemently and reached out, putting a hand on Reid's forearm, giving it a squeeze. "It's perfectly fine, and if nothing--it'll be a great story to tell the grandkids one day."

Reid laughed lightly. "A cringe-worthy story more like."

"Noooo," Luke cuffed Reid lightly round his head, "it'll be a great story, where I'll be your hero and you, my damsel in distress and it'll be about how I saved the day from ruin. Come on, Reid--it's Christmas and Christmas is about family and making them happy, right? It'll be fun."

Reid rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure, fun--remind me of that when we're there."

"I will," Luke promised with a grin.

Christmas with the Oliver family, well...fun was one word. It would sure be interesting, too. But there was no place for concern or worry, especially when Luke had a part to play, and he promised he'd play it to the best of his ability.

He just hoped his heart would survive the torture of what he could never have, but would pretend to have for those few days.

It would have to.

 

***

 

"You're kidding me."

"Nope."

"I think I'm dreaming."

"You're not, and it's not a big deal, jeez. We're just friends anyway."

"Now you're actually outright lying to me, babe."

"I definitely am not. Flights are booked and I'm leaving on the 22nd."

Rosie put a hand to her mouth, eyes brimming with what looked like amusement and also tears? What the--

"Honey," Rosie reached up and held Luke's face between her palms, "do you know what you've gotten yourself into?"

Luke pushed her hands away. "It's just a favor."

Rosie cocked her hip and raised an eyebrow. "A favor? Giving a lift to work is a favor, taking on some paperwork is a favor, maybe picking up some groceries if your friend can't get them, _that's a favor_. Pretending to be your friend's boyfriend and going to his childhood home to fool his family into thinking you're in love, that's definitely not just a favor."

"Rosie--"

"No, Luke--just because you're not honest with me, doesn't mean I don't know what you feel for the man."

Luke scrubbed at his eyes and smiled sadly Rosie's way. "But he's my friend, and he needs me. My feelings are irrelevant."

"They aren't irrelevant when they're your feelings--Jesus, Luke."

Luke put the charts on the desk and folded his arms across his chest, shoulders hunching. "I'll be fine and I can deal with it. It's only for a couple of days."

"It's a whole week, Luke."

"Fine, the whole week...I think I can trust myself to keep my feelings in check for that long. I've managed it for months so far."

Rosie tucked a wayward strand of Luke's hair behind his ear, before resting a hand on his chest. "That's not the same as practically living together for a week. There's no guarantee you're not going to come out of this experience feeling worse."

Luke knew what Rosie was getting at, but no--he had to make this work, for Reid. He could manage this for the week, he would have to. Taking a hold of Rosie's hand, he pressed a kiss to it. "I love that you care for me, but trust me--okay? I'll manage it."

Rosie hummed thoughtfully, before pulling her hand away and ruffling Luke's hair playfully. "I know you'll manage it, I don't doubt it. I just worry about you."

"I know you do."

"And hey, maybe this'll get Reid's ass in gear so he can tell you how much he loves you, too."

"What?" Luke burst out laughing in disbelief. "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

Rosie patted at Luke's cheek in sympathy. "Honey, my wife and I have made bets about when you guys would get your act together."

Luke's mouth fell open in surprise, cheeks flushing red. "You and Aisha? I thought you guys loved me."

"Lukey, we know it's inevitable."

"It's impossible," Luke insisted, feeling like an absolute fool about being so damn obvious. He wasn't going to let his voice waver, no. "He is a freaking neurosurgeon and I'm just a nurse--it's never going to happen."

This time it was Rosie's mouth that fell open, looking angrier by the second. "You can't seriously think--oh my god, do you think so little of yourself? You are beautiful and kind and amazing--your job doesn't determine your worth, Luke Snyder. Being a nurse is just as noble, you know that."

"I--I don't," Luke couldn't get the words out, couldn't--

"Is everything okay here?"

Luke spun around and found Reid looking at the both of them, concern etched on his face.

"Yeah, totally fine," Luke managed to say, voice not shaky at all.

Rosie hugged Luke to her, her short frame not detracting from the comfort of the hug. "I may have joked about him being the father of my future babies and he thought I was seriously asking him. But he's honestly got great genes, don't you think, Doc?"

Reid looked confused, but gazed at Luke a little longer than necessary. "Yeah, I guess."

"He's perfect," Rosie said, punctuating the statement with a kiss to Luke's cheek.

Reid raised his eyebrows, a smirk forming on his lips. "I wouldn't say that exactly."

That had Luke snap back out of his daze, his hand reaching out to cuff Reid around his head. "Shut up, asshole. Like you're perfect."

"I think I am."

Luke eyed him suspiciously with a matching smirk. "Hmmm, let us be the judge of that."

"So married," Rosie said under her breath, earning her hard nudge into her hip from Luke.

"What?" Reid asked, but Luke told him it was nothing, and handed him the charts he needed to go on his rounds, shooing him away and letting him know they'd meet for dinner later.

"Rosie." Luke turned to his friend and sighed. "Don't do this."

"Don't do what? Mark my words, this is going to end like all those romantic comedies and fairytales do."

"And how's that?"

Rosie pinched his cheek. "You don't need me to tell you that, now do you?"

Huh.

A happily ever after? Yeah, wouldn't that be a totally impossible and ridiculous Christmas miracle.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

There hadn't been much time between Reid telling Luke about going to Boston and booking flights, but with a little savvy online shopping and haggling over the phone, Luke had managed to book himself onto the same flight Reid was on without too much hassle.

With Luke only staying for a week and Reid staying for a little longer until New Year's at his mother's insistence, Luke hoped that he'd brought enough clothes to last him. He wasn't quite sure where the party was going to be and whether a suit was needed, but he'd packed one anyway--as well as a couple of sweaters for the bitter cold. Luke always loved the snow, and hoped there would be piles of it in Boston. Snow always made Christmas even more special.

Since they'd had to book their flights so close to Christmas, they'd ended up with a late evening flight. Zoya had been dropped off at Mrs. Carter's, who was incredibly happy to have such a beautiful houseguest and accepted to take her without a beat. Luke promised himself he'd get her something special from Boston to say thanks.

It wasn't until they were in their seats, Luke by the window and Reid next to him, and that they were about to take off that Luke realized that Reid wasn't feeling, or looking, quite right. He'd been quiet through check-in, security and while they sat at the gate, conversation had been kept to minimum. Luke had wondered if Reid had thought bringing him along had been a mistake, so he let him be.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Reid gulped, hand tightening on the arm rests, knuckles turning white.

Luke assessed Reid, taking note of the slight tremor in his hands and the light sheen of sweat on his forehead. He grabbed hold of Reid's wrist to take his pulse and yeah, as he suspected, it was racing way too fast.

"Reid, you're close to having a panic attack."

"What?" Reid scoffed, taking his arm back and scrubbing a hand over his face. "No, I'm not."

"Don't lie to me, Jesus."

"Shhhh," Reid wordlessly gestured to the older man who sat next to him reading a newspaper. "Keep it down. And leave me be, I'm fine."

"Like hell you're fine. You could've told me that planes made you nervous."

The plane started juddering in anticipation of take-off, and with some quick thinking, Luke took Reid's hand in his and put it over his heart, holding it there.

"Close your damn eyes."

Reid opened his mouth to protest, but Luke shushed him. "Pay attention to my heart rate and close your eyes, now."

The plane had started its ascent, so it was natural for Reid to close his eyes, but Luke’s command made him huff an angry breath.

"Think of your happy place."

Reid snapped his eyes open. "Are you kidding me? This is kind of ridiculous--"

"I'm just trying to help," Luke said frustrated.  "Just close your eyes, think of things that make you happy and time your breathing with mine, it'll help."

Reid kept quiet this time and finally took a deep but shaky breath, blowing it out slowly. Luke kept a tight hold of Reid's hand against his chest, trying not to let it affect him too much.

"Now, what is your happy place? Talk to me," Luke said softly, happy that they'd finally stop ascending and were levelling off, which was sure to help Reid a little.

"I'm not telling you," Reid murmured.

"Why not?"

"Because then I'm gonna be the talk of the hospital."

"I'm not going to tell anyone, Reid."

"Sure you're not."

This time it was Reid being melodramatic, and Luke huffed a sigh. "Just talk to me, Reid--I can still feel your pulse racing way too fast."

Reid pinched the bridge of his nose and slowed his breaths once more. "Brains."

Luke resisted the urge to giggle. Of course it would be brains. "Uh huh, and what else?"

"I know you're laughing," Reid commented with a frown, eyes still closed.

"Reid, please," Luke insisted, smothering his urge and concentrating on Reid's pulse under his fingertips where his fingers were wrapped around his wrist.

"Fine, I'm not just thinking about brains, but about what they can do, what they can make you feel. They can make terrible films, or cinematic masterpieces, create and destroy...it's fascinating. The brain helps people breathe, live, cry and laugh...also love."

If Luke's heart skipped a beat at the mention of love, he hoped Reid hadn't felt it. But Luke cleared his throat and slowly, but reluctantly, let Reid's hand drop from his chest, drinking in the sight of a calm and content Reid, beautiful face and all. He kept his fingers on Reid's pulse for just a moment, thankful that it was back to normal.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah," Reid opened his eyes and met Luke's gaze, looking a little embarrassed.

"You could've told me that you hated planes, Reid. There are ways to prep for this kind of stuff before you get on. No wonder you don't go home often."

Luke hadn't realized he was still holding onto Reid's wrist until he took it back, straightening up in his seat. "Yeah well, I don't travel on planes too often, but it never gets this bad."

"It might be because you're anxious about something," Luke bent down to grab a bottle of water from his bag and handed it to Reid, who gulped half the bottle down. "Anything worrying you?"

"No, nothing--I'm fine," Reid said quickly, handed the bottle back and checked his watch. "Isn't it time for your meds? Do you have something to eat first?"

Luke rolled his eyes and checked the time for himself. It was time to take his anti-rejection meds. "Yes, Mom--I got a sandwich I brought from home, you wanna share?"

Reid's eyes pretty much sparkled in delight, and Luke knew packing an extra sandwich in advance had been a good idea. "Yeah maybe, just eat first so you can take your meds. You can't take them on an empty stomach."

Luke took his pills, and to Reid's joy, but understated enthusiasm, he ate the sandwich with gusto. The poor guy must've been pretty hungry. They'd both worked up until three hours before they had had to leave, wanting to make things were in order while the both of them were gone. This was the first time Luke had managed to get so much time off over Christmas, so he was going to savor it.

Over the past few years he'd been willing to take on shifts for those with families wanting to spend Christmas with their babies, but this year they'd all insisted he had the time off, and to be honest...the universe was definitely conspiring _for him_ this time, rather than against him.

"Oh my god," Luke gasped, looking down at his tablet about two hours into the flight. This was a Christmas miracle, it had to be.

Reid looked up from his book and nudged at Luke's shoulder with his own, "What's wrong?"

Luke held the tablet to his chest, feeling so lucky. "Remember that book you gave to me a couple months ago which is my favorite novel ever? The one written by J. Henry?"

"Uh huh, what about it?"

Luke twisted the tablet so Reid could see the email. "He's doing his first ever signing in Boston, Reid--do you know what this means?"

Reid's lips turned up into a smirk, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "What does it mean?"

Luke smacked Reid's shoulder with the tablet lightly and grunted angrily. "It means I'll finally get to meet this guy for real and tell him how much I love his writing."

"It could be a woman for all you know," Reid said, eyebrow raised.

"Oh hell no, definitely not--not the way he writes. Ugh, I love him--anyway it says in the e-mail, it's a 'he'!"

"So, did you want to go?" Reid asked, looking highly amused at Luke's excitement.

"Yes, but--will we have time? Is that okay? I'm guessing we're going to have to help your mother out with the party stuff."

Reid shook his head, "We'll find some time, don't worry about it."

"That's so great, god--this going to Boston thing was a godsend. I'm so happy you asked me to go with you."

"You're happy because you'll get to meet your idol, not because you're helping a friend out, right?"

Luke nodded. "Exactly that, it's all for Henry, and only for him. I don't care about helping you at all."

Reid put a hand to his heart. "I am wounded, Luke. You've hurt my feelings."

"Whatever, I don't care," Luke lied, grinning for effect. "At least something good is going to come out of this trip."

Reid's face did something funny that made Luke's stomach drop to his feet, and it was nothing to do with the fact they were about to land. But he sought to reassure him anyway.

"I'm kidding, you know that, right?"

Reid took a moment to reply, but nodded, looking back at his book. "I know."

But why did that reassurance for Luke not feel quite right?

 

***

 

"Okay, so let's go over this again."

Luke slumped tiredly in his seat, and thumbed through his phone, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. Reid had rented a car at the airport, opting out of family coming to pick him up. Luke was feeling incredibly nervous, not sure if he would end up having a panic attack like Reid almost did. Meeting the boyfriend's family was a big thing without the lying, but holy shit...they had to pull off being an actual couple.

"Luke, we've gone over our stories three times already."

"Yes but, for my own sanity--please?"

Reid looked at him quickly, then back out on the road rolling his eyes. "Yes, fine."

"Cool," Luke locked his phone and sat up straighter, reciting from memory. "We met at work, kind of hated each other, but realized that it was all really just foreplay and we liked each other really--after getting our heads out of our asses, we went on our first date to the diner near work three months ago, and we've been dating ever since."

"And we kissed on our first date," Reid added.

Luke felt his heart squeeze with emotion. Yeah, if only that could be true. "Do we need to say that?"

"You don't know my mother, she's a hopeless romantic. She's going to ask. Also, make sure to casually mention you practically live at my place--it'll make our relationship sound more legitimate."

"Umm no, your place is devoid of any life. I'll say you live with me, I actually have a house and a cat--that sounds more homely."

"Fine, and my apartment is not devoid of life, it's minimalist."

Luke snorted inelegantly. "It doesn't have your stamp of personality, Reid--you've lived there for over a year and there's not even any artwork up or any family pictures. You have no cute couch cushions for god's sake."

"That's because I keep the important things in my bedroom--not everything is there for everyone to see, it's private."

Luke tried not to feel offended by the comment, but it still kind of smarted. He'd gone over to Reid's place many a time for dinner, but his bedroom was always a no go zone. He guessed everyone needed their own space that was all theirs, and Reid's bedroom was his.

"Understood," Luke said with a nod, clearing his throat and turning serious. "So any other family members other than your mother I need to know about?"

Reid gave Luke an odd look that Luke chose to ignore before he spoke. "Just my brother, and my niece who is almost five years old. My aunts and uncles and my mother's assortment of friends can be introduced to you at the party."

There had never been much talk about Reid's family, only vague mentions now and then. And even though Luke was a curious one, he didn't want to ask if Reid didn't offer the information first. Reid was always a closed book, but with his family...even more so.

To be honest, if Reid had never mentioned that he had a brother, Luke would've (and for a short time did) assume that he was an only child. Maybe Reid and his brother didn't get along, or that they weren't much alike, but knowing the love and affection he felt for his brothers and sisters, Reid couldn't _not_ feel the same for his brother, right?

"But my brother won't be at my mother's till tomorrow--he has some work things to do, so you'll most likely meet him tomorrow," Reid added, throwing Luke a wry but forced grin. "He's a character, you're going to like him."

Luke laughed. "Oh yeah? Maybe I'm fake-dating the wrong brother."

Reid's gaze stuttered between Luke and road for a moment, which had Luke confused. "Yeah, maybe," he finally said, concentrating on the road, jaw tight.

Luke didn't want to dwell on that little moment whatsoever, and got onto the topic he hadn't broached for fear that Reid wouldn't be up for fulfilling this fake part of the relationship that was needed to make it look real.

"So," Luke pulled his scarf away from his neck, suddenly feeling a little stifled.

"So, what?" Reid questioned.

"Umm," Luke couldn't even look at Reid as he said it, so he tried to be as nonchalant about it as possible. "What about PDA? I don't know what you're like in a relationship with anyone, and I don't know if you like it or it's something you do?"

"Oh," Reid blew out a breath, biting the inside of his cheek. "I forgot about that side of things. Look," he took a quick glance at Luke, face pinched, before his eyes were back on the road, "we don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. We can get away with avoiding kissing, but we'd probably just have to stay closer than normal."

Luke swallowed, nodding in agreement. "That sounds fair."

"But, if there is a situation we might need to make things look more authentic, I'll ask your permission."

"And I'll do the same."

"Good, just promise me you'll tell me. I don't want to take advantage--"

"Reid, come on--you won't be taking advantage of me. There's nothing to take advantage of here."

Reid brows furrowed deeply, shaking his head and looking so worried it had Luke on edge. "It's bad enough I have to do this, but I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable in any way. You're going out on a limb for me, this is the least I can do."

"Don't stress, Reid--let's just do what comes naturally."            

"Okay, yes--sorry."

Luke patted  Reid's thigh, just wanting to give him a little comfort; the poor guy looked like he was freaking out about all of this. Maybe he wasn't so alone with this nervousness. "It's okay, honestly."

"Good."

The rest of the journey went by in silence between them, their only company the radio playing Christmas songs as Luke replied to a couple of messages from his parents and siblings about his safe arrival. All he'd told them was that he was spending Christmas at his friend's, which wasn't entirely untrue, but enough of a reason to get them off of his back.

Only a few minutes later, Reid pulled up a driveway in front of a modest looking house. It had a big lawn out front that was dissected by a paved path that was lightly covered with snow. A couple of steps led up to a big red door, outside of which was a big and elegant looking Christmas wreath. There were warm lights visible through the window, and a hint of a Christmas tree with its twinkling lights, too. The place looked homey, and so unlike what Luke would've imagined where Reid would've grown up.

Maybe he didn't know Reid so well after all.

"Home sweet home," Reid mumbled before turning to look at Luke, forcing him out of his musings. "You ready?"

Luke leaned over to press a light kiss to Reid's cheek because he could. "Always, babe," he said with a wink, grinning big.

Luke definitely didn't miss the hint of a smirk on his lips as Reid rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

Laughing, Luke stuffed his phone in his pocket and got out of the car, going towards the trunk of the car to grab their bags, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Leave the bags for now, we'll get them later."

With a nod, Reid waited for Luke to start walking before putting a light hand to his back, following behind him. Luke almost missed a step at the warmth of Reid's hand through his jacket, but hoped it wasn't obvious.

Both Luke and Reid climbed the steps and reached for the doorbell at the same time, but Luke dropped his hand, waving his hand in a flourish.

With another roll of his eyes, Reid rang the doorbell and stood back, taking steadying, slow breaths...nervousness seeping out of his every pore.

"You nervous, Doc?" Luke asked, nudging  Reid's shoulder with his own.

Reid levelled him with a glare that made Luke laugh out loud. He reached out to poke at Reid's nose that had gotten a little red with the cold that he was quick to slap away, a hint of an annoyed smile on his lips. That had been Luke's agenda anyway.

"Stop it."

"What? I'm not doing anything." Luke reached out this time to tickle him, but Reid caught his hands in time and held them in both of his, crushing them to his chest, so that they were standing toe to toe.

"Seriously, stop acting like a child," Reid told him, as sternly as he could, considering it looked like he was stifling a laugh himself.

"I'm not doing anything! I'm just spreading some joy, Reid."

"And tickling is the way to do that?"

Luke just stuck his tongue out in reply, and that was when the door opened. The both turned at the same time, Reid dropping Luke's hands as his face broke out into soft smile.

The woman stood at the door, obviously Reid's mother, looked nothing like Luke had imagined. She was of medium height but of a fuller figure and had dark, wavy hair that had been tied into bun at the top of her head. Her eyes were the same blue that Reid had, and she had the same damn smile beautifully framed by her bright red lips. If Luke hadn't known she was going to be sixty in a couple days time, Luke would've thought she was at least ten years younger.

Dressed in a baggy sweater and some jeans, her hands reached out to cup Reid's face in her hands, thumbs smoothing over his cheekbones.

"Hi, sweetheart."

"Hey, Mom."

"Oh darling, it's so good to see you." She immediately dragged him in for a warm hug, burying her face into his neck. Reid seemed to cling just as tightly, but managed to break the embrace five or so seconds later, but her hands migrated back to his face, patting at his cheeks before dropping to rest against his chest.

"Darling, you look much better than I saw you last. And I'm sure your young man has a lot to do with that."

Luke grinned as he watched the tips of Reid's ears blush red. His mother was truly awesome. But the accent hit him just a few seconds too late, his grin faltering a little.

Wait, Reid's Mom was _British_?

"Mom, stop it," Reid said with a grimace.

"Hush now, let me take a look at him, move." Reid's mother finally turned her attention to Luke, who forced a grin again, trying not to wonder what else Reid had neglected to tell him.

Politely, Luke held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Oliver. Thanks for inviting me to your home."

"Oh darling, no," Reid's mother neglected the outstretched hand and dragged Luke in for a hug, surprising Luke so much that he almost tripped over. But he tentatively hugged her back, pulling away when she did. "We do hugs in the Oliver household, despite what Reid may tell you. And don't call me Mrs. Oliver, I sound terribly old...Madeline will do just fine." She held his face between her hands, giving him a scrutinizing look. "Well, aren't you beautiful."

Luke couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks, his gaze catching Reid's for the first time since the door had been opened, a smug smile on his lips.

"Come on, get inside the both of you. It's frightfully cold and I have the fire going, come on."

She hustled them inside and closed the door, the welcoming warmth of the home surrounding Luke and filling his heart with joy. This looked like a happy home and Luke felt oddly at peace just being there. Luke hadn't realized he was spaced out until Reid tapped his shoulder and asked for his coat and scarf, which Luke was quick to strip off. He handed both to Reid, who hung them up on the ornate coat rack behind the door.

Reid's eyebrows did the talking as they walked into the front room, asking wordlessly if he was okay and Luke nodded, smiling as Reid's mother, no... _Madeline_ , took his hand in her own.

"Now, I know you both haven't eaten dinner so I've made something for you both, and we've been waiting--"

"We?" Reid questioned.

Reid's question was answered as a loud scream came from the back of the house, which carried into the room where they were standing.

A little girl with a ridiculously curly, russet brown hair came bounding towards them from the back of the room, which looked like it led to the kitchen. She dodged the couches and ran over to cling at Reid's legs.

"Daddyyyyyy, daddy's home! Daddy's home!" she chanted.

Luke felt his heart stop, his mind whirring with confusion. What the hell was happening? Was this Reid's kid? But didn't he have a niece?

Reid gave Luke an alarmed look before prying the girl's arms off of him, bending to her level, but before Reid could get a word out, she flung her arms around his neck. "Daddy, I missed you so much--why don't you ever come home? Why do you leave me here on my own?"

"Ruby, hey--," Reid managed to break her tight embrace and meet her bright hazel eyes, an eyebrow raised. "You know I missed you too, and I know who put you up to this, but I am not your father."

"But you are! Grammy, tell him he's my Daddy!"

Luke and Reid both glanced up at Reid's mother, who had a hand over her mouth, eyes filled with tears of mirth; Luke's heart untwisted a little. But he still felt a little faint. God, that had scared the life out of him. Not because he didn't like kids; no, Luke loved them with all his heart. But if Reid had lied about this, he wasn't sure he could ever forgive him.

"She's not my daughter," Reid said firmly, glancing up at Luke to get the point across. Maybe because he still looked unconvinced that this was all just a joke.

"Ummm, okay?" Luke hadn't realized that Madeline was still holding his hand until she squeezed it to catch his attention and threw him a wink. He smiled back at her, amused that Reid was taking such offence to being called a Dad.

"No, mister boyfriend--he's lyin'!" Ruby said, crossing her arms, glaring the way Reid would, at Reid himself.

"Ruby, stop now, it's not funny anymore--"

Madeline let go of Luke's hand with a smile, put her hand on Ruby's head, about to say something when another voice came from where Ruby had run in from. "Yes, honey bun--that's enough. I think we made your uncle suffer enough," the voice said as he laughed hard, walking into the room. With his head thrown back in laughter and a hand to his face, Luke couldn't really see what he looked like. But as he came closer, Luke seriously thought he was going to faint.

No, he was.

Because this was just cruel, so very cruel.

It was a trick played by the universe against him, _Jesus Christ_. He felt like his heart was going give out at any moment, his legs were most likely jelly at this point. Because this could not be true, how was it possible?

Reid had a twin.

A goddamn twin brother who looked exactly like him.

He had the exact same eyes, nose and hair, but instead of Reid's shorter curls, his brother's was like an overflowing waterfall of curls that hung loose over his face, a face that had a trimmed beard, not stubble. There were hints of a possible tattoo on his arms and chest and he had his ears pierced with tiny studs.

Wearing a gaudy Christmas sweater and some tight skinny jeans, he looked every inch the hipster that Reid definitely wasn't.

A rational part of Luke's brain knew it wasn't impossible that Reid had a twin, but of course it had to happen to him, of course Reid had kept this a secret, and with that, his anger grew. But he couldn't let it show, just yet. He hoped his shock at this revelation was more obvious than anything else, because holy shit... _Reid had a twin_.

Reid's brother bent down to scoop Ruby into his arms, peppering her face with kisses for a job well done, before throwing Reid a big grin.

"You know I couldn't resist, little brother. And my Ruby Roo is a great prankster we've been planning it for days."

Reid gave Luke a worrying look, before glaring at his brother. "Rowan, that wasn't funny."

Rowan huffed a sigh, grin back in full force. "Yeah, yeah--whatever, it was very funny, I don't do any dud pranks. Lemme hug the fudge outta you, c'mere."

Rowan engulfed Reid, and Ruby in a group hug, squeezing them all so tight it had Ruby giggling happily.

"Daddy, I can't breathe!"

"Sorry honey bun," Rowan said, letting them all go and patting at Reid's cheek and then squeezing at his shoulder, looking genuinely happy. "It's good to see your ugly mug, it's been too long."

Reid rolled his eyes at the comment, but nodded anyway, "It's good to see you, too."

"Hi, Uncle Reid," Ruby added, smacking a kiss on his cheek, her hand patting his cheek just like her Dad had done moments earlier. "I missed you tons!"

"I missed you, too. How are you?" Reid took her hand and pressed a kiss to it with a warm smile, as both Rowan and Madeline looked on with matching grins.

"I'm good! Daddy and me gotten you a Christmas present--"                          

Rowan put a finger at her lips, shushing her. "Honey bun, that's our secret, remember?"

Ruby nodded seriously before bursting into a fit of giggles as Rowan tickled her until she asked her Dad to stop.

Madeline was laughing along with them, smacking Rowan upside the head. "Was that really necessary, darling? Reid's poor face."

"Mother, I saw you laughing, too...don't deny it!" Rowan exclaimed, pinching at Reid's cheek. "You know how much Reid loves kids."

Luke felt his heart ache at the sight, watching them all together was a sight to behold. But Luke couldn't help but wonder why Reid had obviously hidden such a huge affection for his family from him. Was he really that unimportant in his life?

It honestly seemed that way. For the first time since he'd agreed to this whole charade, Luke was starting to regret this whole thing.

"Hello, Mr. Boyfriend--I'm Rowan."

Luke was snapped out of his thoughts as Reid's carbon copy stood in front of him with a big, welcoming smile. Despite the beard, the curls, the tattoos and the funny, but kind of cool dress sense, no one could doubt that they weren't identical twins. It was bad enough that he thought Reid was beautiful and so ridiculously hot, but now there were two of him.

 _Two_.

Blinking, and clearing his throat with an apologetic smile, he took Rowan's outstretched hand in his, Ruby sat on his hip watching the whole exchange. "Hey, Rowan--I'm also known as Luke," he said with a nervous laugh.

It was as if Rowan sensed Luke's awkwardness, his smile dimming a little. "You look a little pale there, Luke. You doing okay?"

"I'm fine," Luke stuttered out, wishing the ground would swallow him up. Why was his face so damn expressive all of the time? Why? Then he saw both Reid and Madeline looking at him with concern. "Seriously, I'm fine."

"Huh," Rowan mused, looking between Luke and Reid. "I'm guessing my brother didn't tell you that he had a brother."

Luke huffed a wry laugh, biting his lip, kind of unable to look at him and he didn't know why. "Oh no, he told me about that."

Rowan quirked an eyebrow, mouth twisting downwards a little, so similar to Reid in ways that it made Luke's heart clench in his chest. "But he didn't tell you we were twins, huh?"

Luke gaze went immediately to Reid's, who guiltily looked away. Madeline glared at Reid, her perfect brows furrowing in disappointment, Reid looking her way as they had an angry conversation with their eyebrows.

"Ahh, that's to be expected with Reid," Rowan admitted with a laugh. "You get tired of having to mention you're a twin when technically we're just brothers, ya know. I've done it, too! I'm sure it just slipped his mind, Luke."

"I'm sure it did," Luke agreed with a shrug. Pushing away some of the hurt and anger, he turned his attention to the little girl sat on Rowan's hip. He didn't want to talk to Reid right now, probably not ever to be honest.

A smile came easy with such a gorgeous and smart girl in front of him. "Hey--that's a nice prank you played there. What a great actor you are."

"Yeah?" Ruby grinned, laughing a little as Luke nodded fervently. "I'm gonna be in movies 'n in plays one day, Daddy said I could be."

"I'm sure you will," Luke gave her hand a little shake when she held it out. "Nice to meet you, Miss Oliver."

She laughed and buried her face shyly in Rowan's neck, before looking back at Luke. "I like you, Luke."

"I like you, too," Luke told her with a wink, booping her nose with his finger. "I think we're going to be great friends."

"Me too!" she exclaimed. "Now I got a prince to fight my battles with me, Daddy!"

"That you do, my love," Rowan told her lovingly, kissing her cheek before throwing Luke a warm look.

"Now," Madeline smoothed a hand down Luke's arm, giving him a soft smile, "you go and freshen up and I'll get dinner on for us all. I'm sure you must be hungry."

"Yes, thank you," Reid said from next to him, putting his hand on Luke's back. "We're just going to get our bags first, if that's okay?"

All in agreement, Luke was ready to get out of the house to get some air, and hope that his rage was cooled by the winter air. It was obvious that both Madeline and Rowan realized that both Reid and Luke had needed some space and quick footed it to the kitchen.

Luke knew it was irrational to feel this way, but he couldn't help it. Reid didn't really owe him anything; however in a situation like this it was more than important to be honest and clear about things from the start. He twisted out of Reid's hold when they got outside, stomping towards the car, coming to a stop beside the trunk.

"Luke?" Reid said softly. "I'm sorry."

Resting his hands on top of the trunk, Luke huffed a wry laugh. "If we want this to work, Reid--you can't keep important things like that from me."

"I didn't do it purposely."

Luke snapped his head up, turning around and eyeing Reid incredulously. "I asked you so many times, Reid--about whether I was missing any information, if there was anything else I needed to know, anything that might help us. If this relationship is supposed to look legitimate, you can't forget these things."

"You're angry, I get it--just," Reid hesitantly reached his hands out and rested them on Luke's upper arms bringing them close. "You know me, I wouldn't lie to you--nor would I intentionally keep any information from you that was important."

Luke shrugged, shaking his head sadly. "I think you being a twin is important information, Reid."

"Fine, yes--to me it isn't because it's not new information. I've known it all my life, and he's my brother who just happens to look a lot like me. I don't advertise it because that's not who Rowan is, he isn't _just_ my twin."

There was an affection in Reid's eyes that softened Luke's heart, his rage simmering to a low boil. It made sense when Reid said it like that, but even so, he wasn't going to forgive Reid completely for it. It still hurt but he'd have to get over it if he wanted things to go smoothly for their time here.

"What about your Mom being British?" he asked instead.

"Now," Reid said with short laugh, "that's something I did mention--you just chose to ignore it in favor of that physical therapist you'd been chasing after a couple of months ago."

Luke frowned, mouth falling open. "What? When was this?"

"At the hospital summer barbeque a couple months ago you forced me to attend? I mentioned that my mother was British when you told me about your Maltese heritage, but I think that's when he came over to ask you if you wanted a drink, and it was forgotten."

Luke remembered that day. It had been a warm summer's day that had a hint of fall about it, when Jensen, the tall, hot blond god had finally asked him out. As much as Luke had been in love with Reid at that stage, Jensen had been a good distraction--until he figured out that they were much better off as friends, no matter how hot and sweet he was.

"Oh," Luke sighed, twisting his nose and mouth, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, that one is on me."

"Yeah, it is," Reid said with a laugh as he rubbed his hands up and down Luke's arms, before looking serious. "But honestly, I'm sorry--if you want to forget this whole thing and go back home, you're more than welcome to. I don't want you to be here if you don't want to be. That's the last thing I want."

"No, come on," Luke could feel the cold air seep through his light sweater, sending a shiver through his body but Reid was helping. "I'm here for you and I'm not going to leave you hanging. I'm not going anywhere."

Luke watched as Reid's soft gaze skittered from his eyes, down to his mouth which made Luke's heart skip a beat and quickly over his shoulder. He stiffened for a millisecond, before relaxing and looking at Luke again. He cupped a hand to Luke’s cheek and wrapped his other arm around his waist, pulling them flush together, which made Luke gasp a surprised breath.

"Wha--?"

"Rowan and Ruby are at the window watching us," Reid said with a soft, loving smile, but his eyes were belying the meaning behind it. "Christ, they're nosy as hell."

"Oh okay, " Luke stuttered, feeling a little overwhelmed at having Reid so close. "So," he swallowed, "they're checking to see if we've made up, I guess?"

"Exactly that," Reid told him, eyes on him. "Do you think we can get away with a hug?"

"I don't know," Luke's teeth were on the verge of chattering. "But I do know that if we don't go inside soon I'm gonna become a popsicle."

Reid huffed a laugh that had Luke grin back instinctively.

"It's called kiss and make-up for a reason, right?" Reid said, not an ounce of hesitancy behind what he was saying.

Luke nodded and hoped that Reid meant what he thought he meant even thought he would probably collapse if it happened. "Yeah, I guess."

"Good, so this is okay?" Reid asked seriously, bringing their faces closer and closer, until Luke could feel Reid’s breath on his lips and see Reid's beautiful eyelashes brushing against the tops of his cheeks.

"Yeah," Luke whispered back, closing his eyes as soft but warm lips were pressed to his.

For a chaste kiss, it felt pretty magical, and Luke was powerless not to wrap his arms around Reid's waist and pull him closer, wanting to savor it for as long as possible. He didn't want to let go because after dreaming about this for months, it was better than anything he could've imagined. It was only a second or two, but he wished he could kiss him for a lifetime when Reid left his lips.

Reid rubbed a thumb over his bottom lip, looking oddly mesmerized, and Luke shivered this time, but for totally different reasons. And because he could and had an audience, Luke stole another chaste kiss or two and willed his heart to stop beating a tattoo into his chest, forcing a grin Reid's way.

"You think that did the trick?" he asked, slowly pushing Reid away even though his heart was screaming for him not to.

Reid blinked and looked over his shoulder, nodding haltingly. "Umm, yeah--they're gone," he said, his voice a little rough. "Come on, let's get our bags and eat some dinner."

Luke licked his lips, biting his bottom one, trying to memorize the phantom feel of Reid's mouth on his. He couldn't believe that had just happened, and this was only the start. How was he going to survive these next few days? He'd get through it somehow, he would have to.

Luke reached out to ruffle Reid's hair, which made him grunt in annoyance. "Uh huh, you and your food. You must be hungry, huh? I feel for your mother, how did she ever fill your never ending stomach?"

Reid knocked him out of the way with a soft push instead of saying anything else, which made Luke giggle.

"You are so strange," Reid murmured, opening the trunk and grabbing both their bags as Luke took his backpack and hitched it on his shoulder.

"That's why you love me, babe," Luke replied, laughing some more at Reid's grimace as they finally made their way back inside with the rest of their bags.

If only it was true, Luke wished.

If only.

 

***

 

Dinner was a raucous affair.

Ruby had insisted her new prince, also known as Luke, take a seat beside her. Both brothers were sat side by side and in front of Luke, which was most probably the worst form of torture ever. But, it was worse knowing that he'd kissed one of them, the one he loved, and he prayed to whatever powers above that he'd get through this experience unscathed. Reid didn't look affected by what had taken place between them, but why would he anyway? It's not like Reid was in love with him.

Madeline had cooked up a feast for kings, a roast chicken with some vegetables, as well as an apple pie for dessert. And they had all tucked in with gusto, Ruby included. Both Rowan and Reid seemed to have the same appetite, and Luke seriously wondered how their mother had really managed to feed them when they were younger.

Madeline asked him about his family and his work as they ate, and more importantly, how Reid and he had met. Luke had perfected the story in his head, so it wasn't a hardship to repeat it out loud, Reid interjecting when appropriate. Luke also managed to slip in a mention of Zoya; how she's more in love with Reid even though he doesn't officially live there yet when technically she is _his_ cat.

There were no questions about that first kiss yet, but Luke had a feeling more intimate things would be asked about later. However, it was kind of hilarious to have Rowan making comments in between that made Reid actually blush. Nothing too explicit of course, considering they had some very young company, but the innuendo was there nonetheless.

But hand on heart, Rowan seemed like an amazing man and Luke was looking forward to getting to know him, especially since it was obvious that Reid did love him the same way Luke loved his own siblings.

After dinner they migrated back to the living room, Madeline and Rowan both insisting that they'd take care of the dishes despite Reid and Luke's insistence that they could manage. Ruby sat between them on the couch as she regaled them with stories from kindergarten with an enthusiasm that made Reid and Luke smile secretly at each other, and about how she fought off a dragon with her best friend, Maggie, in the school yard.

"A dragon? Oh goodness, weren't you scared, Ruby?" At some point in the conversation, Ruby had clambered onto Luke's lap and was lying in his arms and curled up on his lap, her legs stretched out to rest in Reid's lap. Even though Rowan had insisted Luke could tell her to move, he didn't have the heart to make her. It felt nice to have a child trust in him this way so quickly.

Ruby yawned, smacking her lips together and rubbing at her eyes, clearly feeling sleepy. "Nuh uh, because my Daddy said I'm the strongest girl in all the land, and 'cause Uncle Reid and Grammy and Daddy love me so much, I'll always be safe and loved."

"That is true," Luke said solemnly, catching Reid's eyes with a smirk. "Love conquers all after all."

"That it does," Rowan agreed from where he was sat opposite them in an arm chair watching the whole scene with amusement. Madeline was on her tablet and looked up, agreeing with a nod. "Now, Princess Ruby, how about we get you in bed to sleep, otherwise you won't be able to fight any dragons tomorrow."

Ruby tightened her hold on Luke's sweater as she sat up. "But Daddy, I didn't get to tell Uncle Reid 'bout how I made a brain--"

"Ruby," Reid leaned over, smiling and taking her hand in his and pressing a kiss to it. "I'm not going anywhere for a while. You can tell me tomorrow, okay? Now listen to your father and get some sleep."

Ruby pouted, but huffed a dramatic sigh the only way a child could. "Okay."

Rowan gave Reid and Luke a grateful smile, putting both hands on his hips. "Well honey bun, why don't you give everyone their hugs and kisses goodnight, and then we'll get you in your jammies and in bed."

There were kisses and hugs all round, including Luke, who was surprised to get such affection from a kid he hardly knew.

"Night, Grammy."

"Sweet dreams, my love," Madeline said, hugging her tight and dropping a kiss to her cheek.

Ruby blinked sleepily and lifted her arms for her Daddy to lift her, and Rowan was quick to do it, pressing a lingering kiss to her hair as she tucked her head into the crook of his neck.

"So my, Ruby Roo...which story do you wanna hear tonight?" Luke heard Rowan ask quietly, Ruby murmuring an incoherent answer in reply as he took her away. He really seemed like the most amazing father. Luke had known he was doing it all on his own, but the circumstances weren't something Reid had divulged and that was understandable. It was Rowan's story to tell, not anyone else's.

"I thought Rowan was coming over tomorrow," Reid questioned his mother, settling on the couch more comfortably now that his lap was free of tiny feet.

Madeline put her tablet away and took her glasses off. "Ro managed to get all his work done on time so he's been here since yesterday. He also didn't want to miss any of the days you were here, he misses you."

Luke watched amusedly as Reid squirmed uncomfortably, but also looked a little skeptical. "Huh, are you sure that's the only reason?"

"And also because he wanted to meet Luke."

Reid rolled his eyes, and Madeline laughed. "Well darling, this is the first time you've ever brought someone home for Christmas. Of course we were going to be curious, and if that meant Rowan got all his design work done before he closed for business for the holidays, then so be it."

Talked about during dinner, Luke had found out that Rowan had his own graphic design business, which meant he could work from home, but still be able to take care of his daughter as soon as she got home. He lived elsewhere in Boston, but always came back home for Christmas with his girl.

But it was the fact that Reid had never brought anyone home that had Luke feeling slightly proud.

"Awww sweetie," Luke teased, patting at Reid's chest and resting his head on his shoulder. "I can't believe I'm the first."

"Luke," Reid pleaded, trying to knock Luke's head off. "Can you stop? My mother is right there."

"I like him," Madeline noted with a grin. "I don't think anyone but me has been able to get away with calling him a pet name. Luke, my dear...you're something special."

Luke managed to wrap his arms around Reid this time, tight enough that he couldn't wriggle away. "That is true, and Reid knows it as much as he tried to deny it. Don't you, babe?"

Reid glared at him, but it didn't have quite the right effect, making both Luke and Madeline laugh out loud.

Madeline didn't make Luke feel like a stranger, or like he had step around her on eggshells. She was easy going and so wonderfully sweet, that Luke felt bad lying to her about everything. She had made him feel so incredibly welcome that there was not once ounce of awkwardness around her. She was simply wonderful.

"But, Madeline," Luke started, letting Reid go, but wrapping his arms around Reid's instead, resting his chin on his shoulder. "I do admire you for getting Reid here so sneakily. I wish I had the balls to do something like that."

There was a scoff from Reid that had Luke grinning, and Madeline chuckling. "I did give birth to him and have known him all his life, so I can get away with most things. Although, I do have a feeling that you may be able to sway him to your advantage if you play your cards right."

"He will not be able to sway me in anyway," Reid remarked.

"Yeah, right," both Luke and Madeline said at the same time, making Reid scowl.

"But darling, I am upset that you didn't tell you were in such an important relationship. When were you planning on telling me?"

"Yeah, little brother," Rowan said as he came into the room, shucking his sweater that left him in a black tank top. Luke didn't stare at the tattoos that wound up his arms and across his chest, just hidden away, no he didn't. "Why you would hide your beautiful man from us till now? I know I'm the better looking brother, but I promise I wouldn't steal him away from you."

"He's not a thing to possess," Reid gritted out, looking more and more annoyed by the second. Rowan really knew how to rile him up.

"Meh, semantics."

But Luke felt like it was time to give Reid a break from the interrogation. "We weren't sure where things were headed so we decided to keep things on the down low till we both felt confident enough to tell people about our relationship. We didn't mean to offend, honestly."

Reid turned to look at him for a long moment, his eyes saying something Luke couldn't quite read but made him feel something. "He's right, and it wasn't any of your business until we were happy to tell people."

"There's no offence here," Madeline told them with a wink. "I'm just happy you were ready to tell us."

Rowan held up his hands, placating. "Yup, no skin off my back, it's cool. Mother and I are just curious beings, is all." He dropped his hands on his thighs and nodded Luke's way. "It's good to have you here though, Christmas is gonna be a little more interesting this year."

"And I'm happy to be here," Luke agreed with a smile, sliding his hand into Reid's for him to tighten his grip around it. This whole pretending to be in a relationship thing came more naturally than he'd thought. However, Luke was still finding it incredibly difficult to look Rowan in the eye. It was just so disconcerting to look at someone who was the exact copy of the man you loved.

"Well, in that case--who's up for a night cap?" Rowan got up and rubbed his hands together, eyebrows raised.

Madeline was quick to decline, yawning despite it being only nine at night. "I'm going to head to bed, but you boys enjoy yourselves."

Rowan's mouth fell open. "Mom, what the hell? You're not ancient yet. You could probably still drink us under the table."

Madeline got to her feet with a laugh, stretching her arms and legs of any kinks. "Darling, I probably could, but I need my beauty sleep, and I need to rest up for tomorrow." She stood on her tiptoes to drop a kiss to Rowan's cheek. "Sweet dreams."

Along with Reid, even Luke got a goodnight kiss on his forehead, which made him smile inwardly. He really had won her over despite how nervous he'd been this morning. And as much as that made Luke happy, he also knew this was all a sham and that he was betraying her trust in him.

Luke didn't realize he'd been holding Reid's hand the whole time until Reid had to reach out for a glass of what looked like orange juice.

"Sorry," Luke told Reid who frowned a little in reply. Flexing his hand to ease the stiffness. He sat a little further away from Reid as Rowan handed him a glass, too.

Luke smirked up at Rowan. "Orange juice?"

"Ahh, I don't drink much, but I'm not in the mood for alcohol tonight. I'm saving up for Mom's party." He slumped back into the armchair and gave them both a once over. Reid and Luke looked at each other and then back at Rowan, who was smirking in an eerily but similar way to Reid.

"So, I see you guys kissed and made-up?"

Luke's eyes dropped to his glass, hoping he wasn't blushing. But luckily, Reid answered for him.

"You know we did because I saw you and your daughter watching us out the window. When will you stop being a voyeur?"

Rowan raised an eyebrow. "Until I'm sure that whatever you and Luke have going on with this whole fake relationship thing isn't just an elaborate plan to get Mother to stop nosing in your business to find you a husband."

This was it. They'd been found out.

Were they really that bad at this? Of course Reid's twin would've seen through this thing. Luke froze on the couch, not even sure if he could look at Reid without giving anything away. He could feel Reid stiffen next to him and Luke wasn't sure what to do or what to say, his mouth falling open to say _something_.

Luckily, Rowan beat them to the punch, snorting out a laugh and pointing at them both, tears in his eyes.

"Jesus, both your faces! I was only kidding, guys."

"Oh," Luke breathed, laughing softly and feeling a little at ease, but scared all the same. "Rowan, we are togeth--"

"I know, I know...you two look seriously in love and I can't doubt for a moment that you aren't together. Just couldn't help myself."

Reid faked a smile at Rowan, but didn't say another word, his brows still furrowed in thought as they sat there making small talk for a little longer. It wasn't until Luke started yawning that he realized just how tired he was. They were shuffled upstairs to get to sleep by Rowan, much to Reid's annoyance, and they both went about their nightly routine before getting that much needed good night of sleep.

Madeline had set up Reid's old room for them. Where Luke had expected a typical teenager's room, there was nothing of the sort to be found. It had however, a lot more personality than his apartment back in Dallas.

It was painted a warm yellow;  a desk, his cupboards and the book shelves were made of oak, beautifully varnished. The bed was king size, with beautifully soft cornflower blue bed sheets and covers. The walls had a few framed photographs hung on them; some of the city and some taken at a beach, all in black and white. They really were stunning and Luke wondered if he could maybe get these copied for his bedroom at home.

"Hey."

Luke spun around from where he was looking intently at the photograph taken at a beach to face Reid, who was wiping his face with a towel. Luke had gone to the bathroom before him, changed into a pair of his sweats and a t-shirt, glad that there would be no awkward encounters with the other family members considering they had an en-suite to share.

"Everything okay?"

"Uh uh, just looking at these photographs...they're seriously beautiful."

Reid just smiled warmly and closed the bathroom door, gesturing towards the bed. "Don't think I can't see your red eyes. You look really tired, lie down and get some sleep."

Luke bit his lip, feeling anxious. He'd forgotten that sharing a room meant that they needed to share a bed. Now, he wasn't the prudish type, but this was Reid...and who knew whether he was comfortable with it or not.

"I uhh--, is this okay? The both of us in one bed. I can take the floor if you want--or the chaise lounge by the window."

"It's big enough for us both, Luke," he demonstrated as he got in on the right side without a damn t-shirt on which Luke had just noticed. _Oh god_. "We're both grown men, and friends. I'm sure we can manage to sleep peacefully in one bed. Unless...you're not comfortable."

"No," Luke choked out, shaking his head. "I'm fine with it. Just wasn't sure if you were."

"I'm comfortable, don't stress out about it. As long as you don't kick me out of bed, we'll be fine."

Luke put a hand over his heart. "No kicking, I promise...there may be some cuddling though."

"Then I'll kick _you_ out of bed."

"You're so mean," Luke pouted.

"That I am," Reid agreed.

Switching off the lights, leaving only the lamp of Reid's side on, Luke nimbly climbed into the other side of the bed, laying down on his side and getting as comfortable as he could without jostling Reid.

He watched as Reid scrolled through some emails on his phone while wearing his cute glasses again, swiftly typing back with a tiny frown between his brows. It only made Luke wonder how wonderful it would be to have this. Just to see this sight before closing his eyes every single night for the rest of his life would be the ultimate dream.

God, Reid really was so beautiful and Luke could feel himself falling for him more in these quiet moments.

The pillows were perfectly soft, and Luke could feel himself falling asleep already, his eyes feeling heavy and closing without his permission, but Reid shifting around to pull the covers over him and flicking the light off startled Luke out of his light doze.

"Sorry," Reid whispered.

"It's 'kay," Luke said with a sleepy smile, as Reid settled on his back and pulled the covers over his chest, not quite up to his chin. He shoved one arm under his pillow and laid one across his chest, sighing softly, his eyes on the ceiling above him.

"Goodnight, Luke."

"Night."

But, there was something bugging Luke that he couldn't quite put to rest until they talked about it, and he hoped it wouldn't shatter the quiet that they were indulging in at that moment. Reid was breathing slowly with his eyes closed, but not slow enough to mean he was sleeping already. Luke scrunched the duvet between his fingers, keeping his voice quiet.

"Hey, Reid."

"Yeah," came the soft answer.

"Do you think Rowan knows for sure that this is all...you know?"

Reid took a long moment to reply, opening his eyes to meet Luke's in the darkness. "No, he was just joking. He knows how to rile me up, Luke--don't worry about it."

"You sure?"

Reid nodded reassuringly. "I'm sure, just get some sleep."

"Okay, good night."

"Night."

So much had happened in the last few hours that Luke truly hoped some sleep would help him gain his bearings back again. He just prayed that he got some sleep.

This was only the beginning though. Who knows what else was to come?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be an alternate universe, but I couldn't help but get a little soap-y with that twist! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

 

Morning came to call early, sending bright shafts of sunlight through the curtains and right into Luke's eyes.

Luke was pretty sure he'd fallen asleep as soon as he'd closed his eyes last night. But he felt relaxed and comfortable, not wanting to leave the warm and soft duvet covers.

Forcing his eyes open, he let a yawn slip through his mouth as he turned on his back, scrubbing at his blurry eyes. Taking a quick look to his side, he saw it empty, but Luke had expected that. Reid was always an early riser and Luke definitely wasn't; however, Luke hoped that _he_ hadn't woken up too late.

Feeling more awake, vague memories of earlier that morning came back to him and Luke winced. Yeah, he'd definitely at some point in the night draped himself all over Reid like the cuddle monster he was.

Luke couldn't help it; he was always attracted to the warmest body in his bed to snuggle and latch onto. He couldn't have been _too_ bad since Reid hadn't kicked him out of bed as he'd said he would.

Luke was sure he was half asleep when Reid had carefully moved him off of him. All he remembered was a soft, "Go back to sleep," and brush of his hand over his forehead. But maybe that part was just his imagination.

Sitting up and checking the time, he was somewhat pleased to discover it was only almost nine. Not so early then. A little late for a weekday, but not so late that it would look abhorrently rude. He heaved himself out of bed and threw open the curtains, delighted to see that there was another two to three inches of snow that had fallen overnight. Grabbing a hoody from his bag, he pulled on some thick socks and made his way downstairs after going to the bathroom.

There were sounds of laughter from the somewhere within the house, but it was Reid that he was searching for. Walking into the bright kitchen, he found Reid by the sink alone, washing some plates it looked like. Rubbing at his eyes again, Luke tiptoed over and startled him with a slap to his ass, knowing he'd get away with it since they were alone.

"Good morning, babe," he whispered with a laugh.

Reid jerked a little on the spot, turning to face him with a wide, but lazy grin.

"Hey, good morning to you too, sexy muffin."

The answer wasn't quite right and wait, neither was that grin--it all felt wrong. This grin had a mischievousness to it that Reid's never had, and there was a goddamn beard on his face, too.

Oh shit.

That wasn't Reid.

It was _Rowan_.

Luke's hands flew to his face and he felt like curling into a ball on the floor in embarrassment. How did he not notice the longer hair and the clothes? Reid had gone to sleep in his black sweatpants, and Rowan was wearing a pair of rainbow harem pants and a black t-shirt. Plus, Rowan's beard was a huge giveaway, too. He mustn't be as awake as he thought he was.

"I'm so sorry, Rowan," Luke said, peeking through his hands feeling horrified.

Rowan burst out laughing, pulling Luke to his side in a hug. "Don't worry about it, that was kinda nice--I'm not gonna lie."

There was a bright blush to his cheeks, Luke knew it, but he was still so damn horrified. "I'm honestly so sorry, I think I'm still half asleep and I thought you were Reid but--"

"Luke," Rowan put the last of the dishes away and wiped at his hands with a cloth, threading it through a drawer handle for drying. "It's totally okay, and it's an easy mistake to make. Although, I do love the little pet names you've got going for each other--I didn't know Reid was so sappy."

Wrapping his arms around himself, Luke snorted out a chuckle.

"He's sappier than he thinks--although I do tease him about it. Reid loves to hate it."

"Huh, now that does sound like my brother," Rowan threw him a wink and gave him a once over, eyes landing on his hair.

"That looks like a bird's nest--I hope you slept well?"

Luke sighed and tried to smooth down his hair but knew that it would be a lost cause until he washed it. "My hair is impossible in the mornings, but yeah--thanks, I slept well."

"I'm sure you did," Rowan said with a leer before grinning his way. "Reid's just gone on a run around the neighborhood; he'll be back soon. Come sit down, we were waiting for you to have breakfast."

"Oh you shouldn't have waited on me, I know I woke up late--but you guys should've eaten."

Rowan shook his head. "Nuh uh, when the family is all home, we eat together. We're waiting on Reid anyway, and I had a mug of coffee. It was very much needed this morning when I had a monster jumping on my crotch asking me whether it was Christmas Day yet at ass o'clock in the morning."

Luke couldn't help the giggle that slipped out. "Yeah, well--then I won't complain then. Although, I'm sure that coffee was helpful."

"Prince Luke!"

"Speaking of the monster," Rowan murmured as Ruby came flying into the room and into Luke's legs.

"Good morning," she grinned. She was wearing the most adorable zipped sleep suit that was covered in small cartoons of unicorns and cupcakes, along with some bright pink fluffy socks.

"Good morning Ruby," Luke put a hand to her head to smooth back her curls, and grinned down at her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Uh huh, but then I remembered that it was Christmas soon, but Daddy was sleepin' and I woke him up, and he was kinda mad and said Christmas is _two whole days_ away, but then we snuggled and slept some more."

Luke was amused as she went on to talk some more about how she helped with breakfast and how she loves cooking, how much she loves fruits and animals, as well as having wrestling matches with her Dad. He'd lifted her to sit on the counter in front of him, as Rowan got on with making the pancakes, Ruby talking in a steady stream without a breath.

"Wow, wrestling huh? Does that mean you eat all your veggies to get big and strong?"

Ruby scrunched her nose up, looking a little sheepish, "Some...but I don't like new things."

"Sweetie, you gotta eat them all--who's gonna save me from the dragons if you don't eat all your veggies?"

Ruby put a finger to her chin, tapping it with a slow nod. Her wayward curls had been tied into a cute little bun at the top of her head, but it was loose enough that it bounced along with her nod. Both Rowan and Luke shared an amused look, trying not to laugh. "That's true," Ruby told him. "But you gotta promise to eat your veggies, too."

Luke drew a cross over his heart. "I promise."

Madeline joined them in the kitchen moments later looking exceptionally beautiful for the time of the morning, make up perfectly done. She gave Luke a kiss to his cheek, greeted him with a warm 'good morning', smoothed his hair down with a fond smile and let Ruby fall right into her arms so she could carry her on her hip.

"Grammy, I'm gonna eat all my veggies now so I can fight the dragons with Luke," she promised.

"Will you? Well, isn't that a turn for the books--do you want to help me set the table in the meantime?"

Ruby nodded furiously, excited enough to get involved in a mundane task. Luke offered to help, but Madeline waved it away.

"Next time, darling."

Luke watched them for a moment before turning to Rowan who shot him a grin. "She's a talker, huh? Sorry if she talked your ear off."

"Don't apologize. I've had younger siblings and I'm used to it--I love her imagination though."

Rowan's grin dimmed a little, but he smiled big anyway, eyes turning soft and nostalgic. "Yeah, she's like her mother in that way."

Luke could see a quick flash of pain in his eyes that disappeared in a second, but he knew not to ask more and smiled in reply, seeking to change the subject. "Are you sure you don't need help? You've got like, three things on the go."

"I'm a master at this, unlike Reid. I can handle it, go on--sit down. Reid will be back in a couple of minutes."

Luke didn't ask how Rowan knew that, but he let Rowan herd him to the table where Madeline and Ruby were already sitting. Madeline helped to cut Ruby's pancakes into smaller pieces and Rowan then handed Luke a hot mug of coffee, made just how he liked it. More coffee than milk, but loaded with sugar. He was curious as to how he knew, but before he could ask, there was a slam of the front door.

"Reid, get your butt in here!" Rowan shouted. "Your shower can wait, breakfast is getting cold."

"Yeah, okay!" came Reid's answering shout.

Ruby giggled at Rowan's use of the word 'butt,' which made Luke laugh into his mug of coffee.

"Darling, there's no need to shout," Madeline told Rowan, who just stuck his tongue out at her. Looking to Luke with an exasperated look on her face, she sighed. "Honestly, you'd think they would've grown out of shouting for each other in the house. This is giving me flashbacks, and not the good kind."

Before Luke could answer, Reid came into the kitchen looking ridiculously hot and sweaty, taking his headphones out of his ears and shoving them into his hoody pocket. Luke had gone running with Reid quite a few times and had seen him after a run looking like _this_ so many times. But every time he did, Luke felt like he could melt into a puddle of sexual frustration. "Mom, don't think I didn't hear you. We weren't that terrible, were we?"

"Talk to me after you and Luke have your kids, and then you'll know just how bad you were."

Reid made a face. "Yeah, no--I don't think so."

Luke didn't let his heart hurt at hearing that, pushing past it and keeping a smile etched on his face instead. Reid slipped his hoody off, leaving him in an old but worn 'Captain America' t-shirt and came over to say 'Good morning' to his mother and niece, giving them both a kiss to their temples. He must've left before they woke up and ran for at least an hour judging by the sweat patches.

Reid's gaze finally fell on him, and the big smile that came to Luke's lips was an automatic one, which Reid was quick to mirror as he came over to sit down next to Luke.

"Morning," Reid murmured under his breath, frowning a little and reaching out to flatten Luke's bed head hair for him. "Sorry I didn't leave a note--I thought you could use the sleep."

"It's okay, no need to apologize," Luke put his coffee down and ignored the pointed, but smug look Madeline was giving them, and pushed a plate Reid's way. "Good run?"

"Yeah, it was good. Cold, but good."

"Whoa, where's my kiss little brother?" interrupted Rowan with a pout.

Reid took the glass of water Rowan handed over and scowled at him. "Go away, Rowan."

"Well fine, if you won't," Rowan leaned down and dropped a light kiss to Reid's temple, which Reid was quick to wipe away as everyone else laughed.

They all finally sat down to eat a feast of breakfast foods. Rowan had made pancakes, fried some bacon and made some scrambled eggs. He really was a much better cook than Reid was. Not that Reid had ever gone out of his way to cook for Luke ever since they'd known each other. They were all quick to eat before it got cold.

"What are your plans for today, Reid?" Madeline asked, wiping at Ruby's sticky mouth.

Reid sat back in his chair, patting at his stomach. "I need to head into town for some Christmas shopping."

"You forgot to buy us presents, didn't you?" Rowan said, shaking his head sadly. "Shame on you."

"I didn't get time, okay? I was busy up until we had to come here."

"What about you, Luke?" Rowan eyed Luke, eyebrow raised. "I bet you had some time to spare."

Luke held his bottom lip hostage for a moment, glancing at Reid quickly before answering. "I-umm, yeah...I got it all done last week."

Madeline gave Reid a disappointed shake of her head as Rowan smirked. "Oh Reid."

"Look, I'm going today--right? It's not like I forgot."

"Yeah, no he didn't," Luke put his hand on Reid's arm. "He'd told me on the way here that he'd planned on buying everything here. Reid had honestly been swamped with surgeries this past week."

Rowan held a hand to his heart, sniffling dramatically. "Awww, that's so sweet. Reid you got a good 'un to make excuses for you, make sure you hold on to him."

Ignoring him, Reid gave Luke a grateful look. "And Reid's taking me to a book signing today," Luke added. "I can't believe I'd missed the e-mail, but it's my favorite author ever, and he's doing his first ever book signing today...I can't wait to meet him."

"Oh yeah, who's that?" Rowan asked.

"J.Henry? He wrote a book called, 'The Broken Night'."

"Oh, that does sound familiar," Madeline said slowly, face thoughtful.

Luke smiled. "Did Reid recommend it to you? 'Cause he gave me a copy and told me I'd love it, and I did!"

Madeline gave Reid a quick glance before nodding. "Yes of course, he did...it really was a wonderful book."

Luke gave Rowan a look to see that he was holding back a laugh, probably amused by the fact that Reid had recommended him a book to read possibly. Luke wasn't so sure.

"Have _you_ read his book?" Luke asked Rowan pointedly.

Rowan cleared his throat with a shake of his head and made space for Ruby who clambered onto his lap to steal some bacon off of his plate. "Naa, I think he's a bit of a hack. But I can see his appeal."

"Don't say that, you're going to make Luke cry and his tears aren't pretty," Reid said with a huff of a laugh.

Luke smacked lightly at Reid's arm. "No, I won't--keep quiet and don't be mean."

"Alright, alright--I won't say anything terrible about him," Rowan said with a smirk. "But I think I may tag along to see what this Henry guy is all about. I was thinking of taking my Ruby down to see the market and all the Christmas lights, we haven't had time to go yet. How does that sound, honey bun?"

"Can we get some books, Daddy?"

"Sure we can," Rowan kissed her cheek and nuzzled his nose against hers.

"I may join you later," Madeline told them, drinking the last of her coffee. "If this is the one and only signing he's doing this year, then I definitely want to be there."

"Great," Luke grinned, turning to look at Reid, who was gazing at him with a fond smile. Luke raised his eyebrows questioningly, not sure what Reid was trying to do to him, but Reid shook his head, turning his attention to the four year old who'd clambered into his lap.

Reid sighed. "Ruby, I'm all gross and sweaty."

"I don't care, I missed you."

Reid's face softened greatly, and he dropped a kiss to her head, holding her a little closer anyway. "I missed you, too. Now tell me about this brain science project of yours."

Why Reid wouldn't ever want kids, Luke didn't know. He would make a wonderful father, so caring and compassionate. The sight of him and Ruby had Luke's heart soar with happiness, and he knew that both Madeline and Rowan thought the same, judging by the same adoring looks on their faces that Luke was sure matched his own.

Maybe all hope was not lost.

 

***

 

They all managed to get showered and dressed, leaving the house close to noon to head downtown to sample the delights of a Bostonian Christmas. Madeline had stayed behind as she had some Christmas orders to finish. She'd started a business three years ago making homemade vegan candles, and with candles being ideal gifts for anyone of all ages, she had quite a few orders to finish and prepare for collection before she could truly relax.

They took Rowan's car, since it had a car seat  where Ruby sat chattering away to Reid, who sat next to her at his niece's insistence. Rowan dragged Luke into the passenger seat next to him that made Reid look slightly put out, which didn't quite compute with Luke.

Once they were there and out of the car, Ruby latched onto Reid's hand as she led the way into the Christmas market, eyes bright and wide with excitement. She'd apparently chosen her own clothes this morning, and Rowan had said he wasn't one to stop her. Her rainbow tights clashed with her pink princess dress, as did her little tennis shoes, but despite all that, she still looked adorable in her bright blue jacket. But her wool hat with a unicorn on it definitely brought the whole outfit together.

Rowan and Luke followed closely behind them, taking in the sights and sounds, the chill in the air making both their noses red.

"This looks good, huh?"

Luke turned to Rowan with a grin.

"Yeah, as much as I enjoyed your breakfast, I'm getting hungry. I can smell some delicious things in the air."

"Same here," Rowan agreed, throwing an arm around Luke's shoulder, which Luke wasn't averse to because it was kind of cold. But there was a certain look in Rowan's eyes, a serious, but inquisitive one, and Luke didn't know what to expect.

"So..."

"So?" Luke repeated, a little scared about what was to come.

"Are you serious about my brother? Or is this just a passing fling?"

Luke balked a little at the bluntness of Rowan's question. He thought they were getting along and it was kind of upsetting. But the answer came easily, because not a word of it was a lie.

"Of course I'm serious about him."

But the somewhat hostile look on Rowan's face had Luke's back up, and he couldn't just leave it at that.

"I care about him more than I've cared about anybody. Reid makes me happy even though he's a dick most of the time. But when he cares about someone, when he loves someone--I can see who he truly is, and I'm so lucky to have him care for me the way he does. I'm the lucky one here, the luckiest man in the world."

That had all come out of nowhere, but definitely from somewhere deep down in his heart. He hadn't even meant to say all that and he hoped his voice hadn't wavered either. Because, even though they weren't truly together, Luke valued his friendship more than anything in the world. Reid didn't even know what he'd helped Luke through, and that was the beauty of what they had.

Rowan leveled a neutral look his way for a long moment, before his face transformed into something much more friendly and fond. "You're a good guy, Luke--and so is my brother. You're right, he's a dick and an asshole most of the time, but deep down he's the best guy. He might be my little brother, but he's always been there for Mom and me and I want him to be happy, you know? After our Dad left, he was the one who kept us going--without him, I don't know what we would've done. And he would probably kill me for even asking you about your intentions, but I had to ask--you can understand that, right?"

"I get it, I do." That new piece of information about Reid's father was interesting though. Sure there were pictures of both brothers as young kids and Madeline as well, plus a few with Ruby on the mantelpiece at home, but there were none of their father.

Rowan smiled gratefully, squeezing him closer to his side. "I hope you're not upset with me."

"God, no," Luke shook his head, realizing he maybe wasn't making it clear that it was truly okay. "You have a right to ask me and I should have expected it. I'm happy that Reid even asked me to spend Christmas with you guys, I hadn't been expecting it at all."

Rowan chuckled, booping Luke's nose with his finger. "You mean more to him than you think, I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you. Don't doubt his feelings for you, because when he cares, he cares hard--and you're something special to him."

Luke knew where Rowan was coming from, because Luke knew that Reid did care. Unfortunately, it wasn't in the way that Luke wanted and that was something he was going to have to live with. And maybe he would have to live with Rowan's future disappointment, too--especially when things between Reid and Luke would have to come to an end, especially when he feels like this could be something he knows he won't be able to quite let go of. A lump rose to his throat unbidden and Luke swallowed around it hard, not sure what else to say.

"Hey, hey--," Rowan stopped them, turning Luke to face him looking seriously concerned. "You okay?"

Luke nodded fervently, lamenting the fact that his face was so damn expressive. "I'm fine." Rowan didn't look convinced though, face sad. "Rowan, I'm fine--ask Reid, I get emotional about everything."

Looking a little more at ease, Rowan quirked an eyebrow in question. "How do you manage being a nurse?"

"No idea," Luke admitted with a shrug. "But it's the only thing I'm good at so I deal with it."

"Oh, I doubt that."

"Doubt what?"

Reid had walked back over to them since they'd stopped, his face etched with concern with a tiny frown. Ruby now sat on his hip.

"Luke thinks that the only thing he's good at is being a nurse," Rowan explained. "Tell me that isn't true, Reid."

Reid gave him a worried quick once over before rolling his eyes. "Definitely not true, Luke always sells himself short."

Luke met his gaze feeling oddly surprised. Apart from that one time when he was lying in a hospital bed and Reid had told him he was the best nurse he'd worked with, Reid hadn't been so forthcoming with his other attributes, so this was kind of strange to hear.

"See?" Rowan patted his cheek with his gloved hand. "A man as beautiful, kind and clever as you must have many other talents."

"Prince Luke is the prettiest ever!" Ruby added, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"Oh, he definitely is, honey bun," Rowan agreed.

If the cold didn't have Luke's cheeks red, he knew that they were certainly hot as fire now. This was becoming way too embarrassing for him.

"Stop flirting with him," Reid said, handing a squirming Ruby over to Rowan, who threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's hold, making her giggle out loud.

"Don't be jealous, little brother."

"You're older by two minutes, stop saying that."

Luke bit back a laugh, wondering why him getting on with Rowan was bugging Reid so much. But Reid's deep scowl over Rowan calling him 'little brother' made a lot more sense now.

"You're still younger, so it still stands and anyway," Rowan leaned over to press a kiss to Luke's cheek, the scratch of his beard ticklish. "There's nothing to be jealous about. Yeah fine, we accidentally got to first base, but he was very apologetic, weren't you, sexy muffin?"

With a wink and a pat to Luke's ass, he dangled Ruby upside down and walked away towards the sweet cakes stall, leaving Luke feeling like he'd betrayed Reid in some way.

"What does he mean by first base?"

Oh crap.

Did Luke have to explain? Yeah, Reid's face looked like he wasn't going to let this go. "I--umm,  this morning I may have thought he was you?"

Reid's face went blank for a moment. "Oh, I see."

Luke put his hands on Reid's arms, seeking to reassure him even though he felt like a total asshole. "By total accident though, honestly. I may have also," Luke winced visibly, "slapped his ass and called him babe?"

Reid's jaw clenched dangerously. "Huh."

Luke waited a couple of seconds, Reid's gaze having not met his for a couple seconds, and it made Luke's heart drop to his feet. Nothing was making sense to him. "Are you mad?" he asked, voice quiet.

Reid still wasn't smiling. "No," came the answer a couple of seconds later.

"I'm sorry."

Reid took a breath and visibly shook himself, throwing Luke a weak smile. "Forget it, let's get this shopping out of the way--did you want to stay with Rowan and Ruby, or come with me? We can get together to eat lunch later."

Luke knew there was only one answer, especially when Reid was acting so weird. "Can I stay with you?"

"Sure," Reid said, reaching out to take Luke's hand hesitantly. "Is this okay? Plus Rowan's watching us."

Luke nodded with a smile and let Reid take his gloved hand in his, which didn't do much to stop his heart fluttering happily and let Reid guide him towards where Rowan and Ruby were delighting in free samples of cake and sweet treats.

They managed to finally get away from sampling the food, the both of them alone, telling Rowan they'd meet up with him a little later to grab some lunch. But Reid didn't let go of his hand until they were in the store, Luke not realizing he had until he felt a little bereft.

Shopping for the presents wasn't as quite an arduous task as Luke was expecting it to be. Reid had a good idea of what he wanted to buy, and only wanted Luke's approval or suggestions, and the gifts were all truly really wonderful. He knew that Ruby was going to go crazy with excitement when she got to open hers.

They had them wrapped in store knowing that neither of them could do it as perfectly and professionally as they could, but as Reid counted the presents and thanked the retail assistant, ushering Luke along and out towards the exit, he realized there was one present missing.

"Where's my present, babe?"

Reid rolled his eyes but gave him a quick glance. "This 'babe' thing needs to stop, especially in front of my family. And it's not needed when we're alone."

"Whatever, you love it."

"I really don't."

"Stop changing the subject, Asshole," Luke poked at Reid's arm. "You said you hadn't bought any presents? So where's mine?  Do you need me to go and disappear for a while so you can go and get it?"

Reid licked his lips, and shook his head, but didn't meet his eyes. "I already bought your present."

"What? When did you buy it? I've been with you the whole time."

Reid huffed an impatient sigh. "I bought it earlier."

Luke was more confused than ever. "When?"

"Before we got to Boston," Reid admitted, finally looking at him, eyebrows raised. "Happy?"

There was a funny feeling in Luke's stomach at hearing that. "You did?"

"Yes, I did--now is this conversation over?"

Luke didn't know what to think, what to feel, let alone what to say. He didn't want to read too much into it but how could he not? Maybe it was a gift that was an easy buy or maybe not? This was going to be torture.

"Luke?"

Luke hadn't realized he'd spaced out for a couple seconds, not wanting to make this awkward silence even more awkward. "I--um, yeah, well...I bet my present is going to be way better than yours."

"Yeah," Reid laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case."

Luke couldn't help but laugh along. "Does that mean I can get a hint?"

"Definitely not."

"Oh come on, I think I can totally get a hint as your boyfriend, can't I?"

"Fake boyfriend," Reid reminded him.

"Pah, semantics." Luke hooked his arm through Reid's so that they could walk through the crowds without losing each other.

Reid smirked. "You're beginning to sound more and more like Rowan. I think I made a mistake bringing you here."

"I thought you wanted me to get along with your family."

"Not so much that you become my brother."

"Now that's a little icky especially since we're supposed to be fake boyfriends," Luke said, making a disgusted face.

"Jesus, shut up." Reid jostled him even though the smirk on his lips appeared only seconds later. Luke was relieved to see that _his_ Reid was back, despite the little hiccup earlier. All Luke could think about was how much he loved this man knowing that he probably wouldn't get more than this, but he'd make do.

"You love me really," Luke told him because he could, because he knew that he could get away with it.

Reid tightened his grip on Luke's arm with a soft laugh, making sure they missed a patch of slippery ice on the ground. "Sure I do."

Luke just about resisted the urge to kiss him and grinned widely at him instead, enough to make Reid smile.

And yeah, just getting to see that smile was worth anything that was thrown Luke's way.

 

***

 

They all managed to find a restaurant that wasn't too overcrowded with Christmas shoppers to eat some lunch. Luke kept it light with some chicken salad and some orange juice, while the Olivers manage to gorge on some burgers and fries, Ruby sharing with her father.

"You guys are unbelievable. I'm going to ask Madeline how she could afford to feed you both."

Reid and Rowan glanced at each other before laughing. "Us Oliver's have a big appetite," Rowan said. "You just gotta get used to it."

"I don't think I ever will."

Rowan waggled his eyebrows. "You have years and years, I promise. Right, Reid?"

Reid smiled Luke's way. "Right."

Once they were done eating, they all headed towards the bookshop, but it still was a bit of a walk away. Rowan slipped away as they stood in the toy store Ruby had insisted on going to, telling Reid and Luke quietly that he had a gift for Ruby to buy and would meet up with them later. Ruby questioned where her Dad was going, but he told her he had something to pick up which pacified Ruby for the time being.

And so they were three, Ruby holding each of their hands as she walked between them, chattering away. It seemed like naptime was a foregone conclusion with her, but instead of them both needing to keep her entertained, it seemed it was the other way round. They swung her between them a couple of times, which made her giggle happily. Luke didn't even want to talk about the loving smile on Reid's face at Ruby's joy. It was too much to bear.

The bookshop was rather full, despite the book having more of a cult following. They managed to get some seats in the last row, Ruby sitting on Reid's lap patiently as they waited. Madeline joined them only minutes later, Luke having saved a seat for her next to him.

"You have your book with you?" Reid asked.

Luke patted at his small messenger bag proudly. "I am ready and prepared." His copy of the book was pretty much dog-eared and tattered, and as much as he supposed to get a new copy signed by the author, he wasn't going to let his beloved copy not get some love, too. He could feel himself thrumming with excitement, and as the small stage at the front had someone step forward on it, Luke had to try and remember to breathe.

It was only then that Luke realized that someone was missing. They'd not even saved him a seat.

"Where's Rowan?" Luke voiced his concern.

Madeline looked up from her phone and smiled. "He just messaged me to say he's on his way, he got held up. But he'll be here soon." She shared a smile with Reid, but it was a weird smile that didn't quite sit right and Luke was so baffled.

"Prince Luke, can I get some water?" Ruby asked, distracting him from what had just happened.

"Sure, sweetheart." Luke had bought a couple of bottles with him just in case and opened one for her. She was looking a little warm, so he took her wool hat off of her head and smoothed down her frizzy curls.

"Better?"

Ruby nodded furiously, settling further into Reid's arms. Reid took the bottle from her, taking a swig of it. He handed it back to Luke, who took a nervous swig of his own.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," Luke huffed with a frown, because Reid was smirking and it was weird.

There was a hush around the bookshop as a young woman tapped on the microphone, testing the sound.  Aurora, as she'd introduced herself, welcomed everyone to the bookstore, thanking them for their patience and for taking their time to come out. Apparently it had been a hastily organized event, which explained the late e-mail, but Luke wasn't going to complain. He'd managed to be here at the right place at the right time.

"And now, it's time to welcome the man behind the book that we've all fallen in love with. His words have stirred something deep within us, whether that be things from the past or the present, but there's no doubt that his words have been a revelation to us all, which is why we're all here in the first place, so please can you welcome J.Henry to the stage!"

Aurora moved to the side as the man himself walked out, dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a tight fitted blue tee, a blazer on top. But when Luke's eyes rose to look at the man's face, he felt like he'd been gut punched.

And for the second time in as many days, Luke wanted to curl up into a ball and die of embarrassment. He didn't even know what to feel anymore.

Henry, also known as freaking _Rowan Oliver_ , stood on stage with a big grin as everyone applauded, and he waved at the crowds. He managed to find Luke's gaze and threw him a wink, and if there was any anger or frustration there within him, it dissipated in that moment.

"Hey," Reid put a hand on Luke's thigh, smiling awkwardly as Luke looked his way. "Surprise?"

Luke faked a glare but put his hand on top of Reid's and gave it a squeeze. "Don't think you're forgiven completely."

"I won't assume it," Reid said, looking a little happier, but laughed as Ruby clapped the hardest and loudest out of them all.

Turning to Madeline, Luke raised an eyebrow her way, a mock-disappointed look on his face, as she laughed herself. "I hope you're not upset with us, darling."

"No," Luke shook his head, tightening his grip on Reid's hand, their fingers threading together of their own volition. "I can never be upset with you guys. Rowan on the other hand…"

Madeline laughed some more and nodded, "Yes, this was all his idea so be sure to teach him a lesson."

"I will."

Before Luke could say more, the room had become quiet in anticipation of the reading. Rowan read a passage from the novel that had most, if not all the women swooning, along with a couple of men too, which was perfectly understandable in Luke's eyes. Rowan then answered a couple of questions from the crowd, talking about how the book itself had moments of his life imbued within it. Luke wondered if the main protagonist struggling with his sexuality and depression as a youngster had anything to do with Rowan himself; he wasn't quite sure if he could ever ask.

When someone asked about his family, Rowan was quick to point  them all out in the back, as he explained how they were his backbone and supported him through everything. Ruby jumped up and shouted, "Daddy, I love you!", making the crowd coo and 'aww' at her cuteness.

"And yes, that is my twin brother you see there," Rowan said to those a little shocked at seeing Reid, "but I am the better looking one obviously."

Luckily Rowan didn't say anything about having surprised Luke in the way they had, but instead introduced him as the love of his exceptionally brilliant brother's life, which didn't do much to not make him blush anyway. Reid was in the same boat as him, face impassive. After that the signing was under way, but the Olivers and Luke hung around and drank some hot chocolate and ate cookies that were being served as they waited for the shop to clear. There were pictures taken and heartfelt hugs and conversations that Luke knew he could never eavesdrop on. 

The last stragglers were cleared away almost an hour later, and so Luke made his way to the table, taking out his own book for Rowan to sign, who glanced up at him with a smirk.

"I should hate you, but I can't--not when you wrote this."

Rowan's smirk softened, and he picked up Luke's book, thumbing through the worn out pages. "You really did love it, huh?"

"More than anything I've ever read. Definitely in the top five of anything I've ever read...I wish I could write even ten percent of what you have here, seriously."

"Huh, now I see what Reid meant about you good at more than just being a nurse. You're a writer, too?"

Luke shrugged shyly. He wasn't writing novels, nor did he have the time to. But there were a few journals filled with ideas and thoughts that he hoped to one day put to actual paper. But with time not on his side and inspiration somewhere lost, in his mind it was still an unfulfilled dream.

"Not really, just stupid little short stories--not a novel like yours."

Rowan pushed his hair back from his forehead, looking down at the book running his fingers over the cover and then back up at Luke again. "Nothing you write is stupid, especially when you put your heart into it. I didn't write this on a whim or in a couple of months, it was pretty much my life's work. You can get there, too--if you put your mind to it, you can. And now you have Reid, me, Ruby and my mother if you need us. You can do it because you're amazing and because your words are important, remember that."

Luke bit his lip, hoping that he could hold back the emotions coursing through his body. Luke wasn't sure what Reid might have told them about his life that Luke had revealed to him, but he didn't mind. It was obvious that they'd known not to serve him any alcohol at dinner the night before with his history with alcoholism. Maybe Reid had told them a little about his family problems, the kind of shitty childhood he'd had, he had no clue. But it felt nice to know they cared, that they were there for him without any hesitation.

But what he did know for sure, was that he didn't deserve Reid, but he also knew now that he didn't deserve Reid's family either. Not this much kindness when all he was doing was lying to their faces. Sensing that Luke wasn't up for much talking, Rowan opened the book and signed it personally, writing a long note on the inside cover before shutting the book so Luke couldn't read it.

"Promise me you won't read what I wrote until you feel like you have to, okay?"

"What do you mean?"

Rowan rolled his eyes in a similar fashion to Reid that made Luke huff a laugh. "Just promise me," Rowan insisted.

Luke took the book back and pressed it to his chest. "I promise."

"Good, now--you don't want to take advantage of a world famous author and snap a picture? You heathen."

This time it was Luke who rolled his eyes, but he took a quick 'selfie' of them  on his phone, and before he could get away, Rowan dragged him into a tight hug, patting his back for emphasis.

"Thank you," was all Luke could get out, since he wasn't sure he could quite encompass how this book had healed parts of him that he never knew were in pain.

"Thanks for reading it," Rowan told him quietly, breaking the embrace and patting his cheek. "Keep smiling, Sunshine."

Luke made a face. "Sunshine?"

"Go with it, it suits you."

Before Luke could complain, Reid came up to them both and offered Rowan his congratulations and a hug. Rowan left them both to go and see the organizers of the event and someone who looked like his agent. Ruby ran up to Rowan and jumped straight into his arms, and patted at the lapels of his blazer, impressed.

"This was meant to be a surprise for you. I hadn't planned on you finding out about the signing," Reid said, to get his attention.

"Well, it was a nice surprise...even though you guys duped me," Luke pouted.

"I was going to tell you last night, but Rowan insisted we didn't, so if there's anyone to blame...it's him."

"Uh huh, sure," Luke said, narrowing his eyes disbelievingly. "What else are you going to surprise me with Dr. Oliver? I think I've had my fill."

"I thought you loved surprises."

Luke faked disappointment. "Not when I'm the butt of the joke though."

"Hey," Reid suddenly looked sad and concerned. "We didn't mean to--"

Before Reid got carried away with being all apologetic, Luke gathered him into a hug and held him tight, waiting for Reid to do the same. He felt Reid's hands tentatively cover his shoulder blades, a small breath escaping his mouth and hitting the side of his neck.

"Thanks for recommending the book to me and bringing me here," Luke whispered into his ear.

A hand came up to grip the nape of his neck, giving it a squeeze. "No need to thank me."

Luke pulled back but still held on, meeting Reid's warm eyes. "I do need to thank you, you're really good to me and this book is just the start of what I'm thankful for. I'm not mad at you though, I promise. It was a nice surprise, so yeah...thanks."

Reid didn't say anything for a long moment, which made Luke's heart race. But he squeezed the nape of Luke's neck once more before letting go. "I should be the one thanking you, I don't think I've said that already since we've been here. You've been great--my family really likes you."

"And I like them--you're really lucky to have them."

Reid nodded in agreement as he glanced over at them, then at Luke, before something flashed across his face that Luke couldn't quite parse and made his chest oddly ache. He took a sharp breath and pulled Luke's beanie out of his coat pocket where he'd kept it and shoved it on his head, making Luke squawk indignantly.

"I'm not a baby," Luke huffed, straightening his beanie, pushing some of his hair inside and settling it more comfortingly on his head.

"Sure," Reid smirked, handing Luke his gloves too, which Luke hadn't realized he'd handed to him in the first place. "Come on, let's go home."

 

***

 

They got home later that night after having dinner with Rowan's agent and the bookshop owners in celebration of a successful event. By the time they were there, Ruby was fast asleep (and had been since they'd left the restaurant) and Luke wasn't far from nodding off himself.

They said their goodnights as they got in, everyone retiring to their own bedrooms pretty quickly knowing that sleep was very much needed. Luke let Reid take the bathroom first this time round, mainly because he just wanted to lie down and take the weight off of his feet for a couple of minutes. He hadn't realized that he'd dozed off until he felt a warm hand on his cheek. A shake to his shoulder found him snapping his eyes open and finding an amused Reid leaning over him, this time thankfully wearing a t-shirt over his sweatpants.

"Hey," Luke breathed, a yawn escaping his mouth.

"Hey, you don't want to fall asleep in those jeans. Go and get changed, the bed will still be here."

"You sure it will be? I like this bed a lot."

"I'm sure," Reid said with a chuckle and a pat to Luke's thigh. "Go on, go--or do you need some help?"

Luke sleepily lifted his hand that Reid took in his own, dragging him up to his feet. "So lazy."

"Mm'tired, asshole," Luke murmured as he walked into bathroom and went about his nightly routine. It had gotten colder as the night had gone on, signaling much more snow to fall Luke was sure. And even though the heat was on, Luke couldn't deal with sleeping in just a t-shirt and his sweatpants, so he grabbed a light sweater to wear on top and quickly climbed into bed, once again watching as Reid answered some e-mails on his phone.

Seeing Reid on his phone reminded him that he'd sent Rosie a picture of him and Rowan from earlier that day since he'd not been in contact with her since he'd left. Grabbing his phone from the nightstand next to him, Luke unlocked it to find a series of messages, each with more expletives than the other.

Mostly she was confused as to whether Reid was the author he loved or not, but Luke was quick to clarify and texted her back letting her know that he was Reid's twin brother and the author he loved. It only took a couple of seconds for her answer to come back, and it wasn't just the one message.

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

**_OH HONEY ARE YOU OKAY_ **

**_HOW ARE YOU ALIVE WITH TWICE THE HOTNESS AROUND YOU_ **

**_IS HE SINGLE BTW, AISHA IS ASKING FOR REASONS_ **

Luke resisted the urge to burst out laughing because he wasn't going to be showing these messages to Reid whatsoever, so he had to keep quiet.

_You're married, Rosie! And idk I think he's single, we haven't really talked about it. He has a cute little girl though, such a sweetheart._

**_If she's cute that means he must have really good genes, could you ask him to be our baby daddy? HE'S HOT LIKE BURNING. It's not like we could ask Doc Oliver, since ya know...he's gonna be YOUR baby daddy. ;)_ **

_You're a horrible friend. Let me sleep now...I have a busy day tomorrow._

**_YOU LOVE ME REALLY. But honestly babe, you doing okay? You taking care of yourself?_ **

_I'm good, I am...I promise. Sweet dreams. xxxxxx_

_Ditto! <3  xoxo_

Putting his phone away, Luke settled back into bed watching Reid do the same. He switched off the side lamp, plunging the room into darkness as they lay in bed the same way as they had the night before.

"Hey, how come Rowan's pen name is J. Henry?" Luke asked groggily before sleep claimed him and he forgot to ask at all.

Reid turned his head to face him, hair scratching against the pillow. "Henry is his middle name."

"Rowan Henry Oliver," Luke repeated with a smile, "that's real nice. But the 'J'?"

Reid's answer came after a long moment. "'J' is for James, Reid James Oliver."

It took a couple of seconds for that to sink in, Luke blamed the fact that he was almost asleep. "Huh, James is _your_ middle name?"

"Yeah, I'm named after my Mom's father."

"Reid James Oliver," Luke said softly, saying each name slowly. It worked well and sounded so wonderful together. But what was even more wonderful was that Rowan had taken on Reid's middle name on as his pen name. It only proved to Luke how much love both brothers shared.

"I'm callin' you Jimmy from now on."

"Don't you dare."

Luke giggled sleepily, pushing his face into the pillow, but he opened an eye to see a hint of a smile on Reid's lips anyway. "Night, Jimmy."

Reid looked like he knew it was a lost cause and closed his eyes. "Night, _Luciano_."

Luke didn't shy away from kicking at Reid's leg under the covers, which he jerked away from with a chuckle. He knew how much Luke hated being called by his real name, but Luke guessed he deserved it.

...just not his love.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

When Luke awoke the next morning, he knew he'd managed to wake up a little earlier than he had the day before. And this time, the bed wasn't as empty as it had been the day before either.

Instead of Luke clutching onto the nearest warm body, it was Reid who had wrapped himself around Luke, his front flush to Luke’s back and an arm wrapped around his waist.

Luke could feel Reid's heart beating against his back, breathing softly against his shoulder and neck, and as he came into consciousness, he realized that Reid had slipped a hand under his t-shirt, his stupidly beautiful hand resting on his _stomach_.

It rose and fell with every breath Luke took, and _God_...it felt wonderful to have him so close. Luke resisted the urge to open his eyes fully; to even move an inch just in case this was all a dream. But he also knew that he couldn't stay like this forever, even though he wanted to more than anything.

He must've fallen asleep again for a couple minutes, or longer, when he heard a light shuffling of feet in the room that woke him again. Knowing that it couldn't be Reid, with the way he was still latched onto him, Luke slowly opened his eyes to see a pair of hazel eyes looking right back at him.

"Mornin'," Ruby whispered, her curls in disarray and hanging over her bright grinning face.

"Morning," Luke whispered back, unable to hold back his own grin.

Ruby giggled quietly. "Were you sleepin'?"

"Not anymore."

Ruby's smile dropped a little. "Sorry."

"It's okay...you didn't wake me up, sweetheart."

"Is Uncle Reid sleepin' too?"

Luke could still feel Reid breathing deeply but softly, not having been awoken by their little intruder.

"I think so."

"Okay, but I'm cold--can I snuggle?"

"Sure, but be careful--we don't wanna wake up Uncle Reid."

"I know, he gets all grumpy--Daddy calls him Grumpy Reid," she said with another giggle and this time Luke couldn't hold back a soft laugh of his own.

"Come on, get in troublemaker."

Luckily they were sleeping right in the middle of the bed, just about enough space for a four year old to fit in, and so Luke opened the covers carefully as she climbed in, both Luke and Ruby sharing a pillow.

"How come you're awake so early?"

"I'm excited!"

Luke couldn't help be infected by her happiness. "What for? Christmas?"

"Nuh uh, 'cause of Uncle Reid's Christmas present."

Of course Ruby would be more excited to give her presents than to get something herself. She truly had a kind soul.

Luke raised his eyebrow questioningly, pushing her hair back from her face. "Can you tell me what it is?"

"I dunno...Daddy said it gotta be a secret."

"It can be our secret then. I won't tell him."

"You promise you won't tell 'im?"

"I promise."

Ruby tapped her chin in deliberation, not looking quite sure if she should tell him at all. "Do you love Uncle Reid?" she asked instead.

Now there was the kicker. Could he completely honest and say the truth for the sake of this fake relationship or should he say it because he means it with all this heart? The answer was easy.

"Yeah, I do."

Ruby's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Tons and tons?"

Luke nodded. "Tons and tons."

Ruby thought some more before shaking her own head. "Daddy says if you love someone tons and tons you tell 'em everything, so no--'m not gonna tell you."

Luke sighed, pouting dramatically and sniffling. "That's so unfair."

"Don't cry, Prince Luke!" Ruby said, putting her hands on Luke's cheeks. "I promise s'awesome!"

Luke couldn't help the soft laugh this time, and covered her hands with his own. "I'm not gonna cry, but now I'm not going to tell you what your Uncle Reid and I got you."

Ruby's eyes widened and she started thrumming with excitement. "But, but--that's not fair...I wanna know!"

"Nuh uh."

"Please, Prince Luke...please!"

There was a huff of a laugh against Luke's shoulder which had him jerk in surprise. Reid was awake but hadn't pulled away from him, not just yet. Luke hadn't even realized when Reid woke up or how much he'd heard. Hopefully he'd not heard that confession he'd kept buried for so long.

"Ruby, if you keep asking what we got for you, Santa won't bring you anything nice this year," Reid said, resting his chin on Luke's shoulder and looking at Ruby sternly.

"But--"

"No buts," Reid took his hand out from under Luke's t-shirt and reached out to tickle her. "Aren't you going to be a good girl for Santa?"

Ruby squirmed as she giggled, trying to slap Reid's hand away. "Uncle Reid, no--stop!"

"Stop what?" Reid asked seriously.

Ruby shrieked in laughter, ducking away from Reid's hand for a moment before clambering over Luke to start a major tickle fight with her Uncle. Reid and Ruby got tangled in the sheets as Luke extricated himself from the tickle fight and sat up against the headboard, watching them tickle each other till they were _all_ laughing hysterically.

For someone who acted as if kids were something entirely alien and complicated, Reid really knew how to make them laugh and this scene was oddly and heart-warmingly domestic. Enough to make Luke's heart ache for something like this one day.

Luke loved how much Reid loved Ruby, and it was clear they did share a deep bond that only made Luke curious about why she had no mother and what had happened to leave Rowan as a single father. But that wasn't important, not when Ruby was obviously getting all the love she needed.  

Eventually, Ruby was crowned winner. She sat on Reid's chest, crowing in victory...Reid accepting defeat.

"I can't believe a four year old won. Shame on me," Reid said, putting his hands on his face in embarrassment.

"Shame on you!" Ruby repeated, clapping Luke's hands in a hi-five.

"Girls are the best anyway," Luke said, ruffling a hand over Ruby's hair.

"Yeah, they are!" Ruby agreed, grinning down at Reid, who was now grinning up at her fondly.

"There you are Ruby Roo," came a voice from the door.

Rowan was stood in the doorway frowning angrily at Ruby, who immediately scampered off of Reid and into Luke's lap, clutching onto him. "Didn't I tell you _not_ to go into your Uncle Reid and Luke's room and to not disturb them? Just because you woke up early, doesn't mean you can wake everyone else up."

"It's fine, Rowan," Luke told him, hugging Ruby to him as Reid sat up in bed. "She didn't wake us up--I'd been awake already when she came in."

"It's not okay, Luke," Rowan's frown deepened. "I'm sorry about her--she's a slippery little monster who loves nosing into everyone's business. She needs to learn some boundaries."

"Like father like daughter," Reid murmured with a smirk, making Rowan scowl.

"You keep quiet," Rowan said pointing at Reid and then gestured for Ruby to get off and out of bed, "and you, you little monster--come with me."

"But, Daddy--," Ruby protested.

"Nope, I don't want to hear anything--come with me, now."

"Rowan, just forget about it, okay? She didn't do anything wrong," Reid said with a frown of his own, smoothing a hand over her back as she sat in Luke's lap with the saddest look on her face, bottom lip trembling.

"You let me be the judge of that--Ruby, now...let's go."

"I'll see you later, okay?" Luke promised, giving her cheek a kiss as she nodded before carefully climbing out of bed, head and shoulders slumped, following Rowan out the room and down the corridor.

Luke wrapped his arms around his knees, biting his lip in thought. Granted he hadn't known Rowan for long, but that outburst was out of character and didn't seem quite right. "Is he okay?" Luke asked, turning to Reid who looked just as thoughtful as him, bed covers pooled around his waist.

Reid met his gaze and shrugged. "I don't know--he'll be okay later though."

"Is that your twin sense talking?"

Reid scowled at him which was answer enough.

Luke snorted a laugh. "Just kidding--also, hi...good morning."

"Hi, yeah...morning, and sorry for," Reid waved his hand a little at the bed and then scratched at his collarbone sheepishly, "you know."

Reid being embarrassed about the spooning was the last thing Luke had on his mind because friends can spoon sometimes; it was cool, right? Luke had shared beds with friends before, but normally it was he who ended up spooning someone or laying all over them.

Luke was just glad there were no morning boners involved...that would've gone way past the friends territory. Not that Luke was ever going to admit that Reid was never going to be _just_ a friend, but you know, the principal was the same.

"Didn't take you for being a spooner...and you wanted to kick _me_ outta bed," Luke said with a laugh, which earned him a face full of pillow.

"I'm taking a shower first," Reid said instead of explaining himself.

"You wanna save some water?" Luke joked, waggling his eyebrows. This kind of harmless flirting came so easily to him.

Reid rolled his eyes so hard Luke swore he could hear it. He grabbed his towel and some clothes as he made his way to the bathroom. "You are a nightmare, Luke Snyder."

"You love me really."

Reid stopped with one foot in the bathroom and twisted around with a smirk. "Sure I do."

He shut the door behind him leaving a lovesick Luke to slump into the bed, his nose filling with the scent of Reid, surrounding him in the best and worst of ways.

Luke hugged Reid's pillow to himself and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping and praying that maybe, just maybe one day, the answer would be... _me too_.

 

***

 

Despite it being Madeline's birthday on Christmas Eve, they'd decided to have her party on Christmas Day to make it a double celebration. Therefore, much of today was going to be all about setting up for the party the next day. Luckily, they'd decided to cater in (all of which was to arrive tomorrow) so all that was left to be done was to rearrange furniture and make sure all the cleaning would be done for the thirty or so guests that were to come.

But, before all of that...there were gifts to give and some 'happy birthday's' to be said.

Madeline was awake and perfectly ready before all of them, almost as if she'd been waiting to be bombarded with gifts and hugs and kisses, all of which were from Ruby. Reid and Rowan added to the pile of gifts with their own and embraced their Mom, each of them giving her a kiss to her cheek.

Luke handed her an envelope containing some tickets and hugged her while wishing her a 'Happy Birthday.'.

"Oh honey, you didn't have to get me anything."

Before Luke could answer, Reid came up behind him putting a hand to his back, looking just as surprised as his mother. "You really didn't have to."

"Don't even think it, how could I not get anything? Reid, come on, it's your Mom's birthday and I remember you telling me she hadn't been to a Broadway show in a while. And anyway, I gotta thank her for giving me a wonderful man like you, don't I?" Luke said, fluttering his eyelashes with a sly grin.

Rowan started cackling from behind them as Reid grunted in annoyance. Sap wasn't something Reid appreciated as much as his family did. 

"Oh Luke, I think I may just steal you for myself," Madeline said with a laugh, pulling him in for a hug as Rowan teased Reid some more.

Thankfully, Rowan seemed to be in a better mood and had everyone singing 'Happy Birthday' to Madeline even though she had asked him to stop.

"Darling, I love you, but you cannot sing."

Rowan slapped a hand to his heart. "Mother, that's horrible--you're supposed to love everything I do."

"Unfortunately, that's not possible," Madeline said honestly.

"Grammy, I sing so good don't I?" Ruby exclaimed.       

Madeline kissed her cheek, leaving a perfectly shaped lipstick mark on her cheek. "Yes, my love, you do."

Since they were all hungry, she sought to open her presents a little later and they all sat down to a very late breakfast that Rowan had once again cooked to perfection. And only when he had some coffee in his system did Luke realize that there was twice the amount of snow outside than there had been the day earlier.

Luke was sure he was just as excited as Ruby when she insisted to go outside and build a snowman with all the snow that was ready and waiting for them. It still hadn't stopped snowing either, so Luke was pretty obviously giddy with joy.

"Please, Daddy...can we go outside and play?" Ruby pleaded, wrapping her arms around Rowan's neck and pulling some hardcore puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not sure, honey bun. Will you promise to listen to me from now on and make sure you wrap up warm?"

"Uh huh, I will...I promise."

Luke shared a smile with Reid as they drank their coffee, knowing she'd probably agree to anything right now just so she could go outside.

"Okay then," Rowan blew a raspberry to her cheek making her screech happily, whatever that had happened earlier this morning forgotten. "Let's get you out of your jammies and we can all make a snowman."

"Prince Luke and Uncle Reid, too?"

Reid was about to beg out, his face clearly saying it was his worst nightmare, but Luke wanted him out of his comfort zone, just this once. So, before he could say a word Luke spoke for them both.

 "We'll both be there."

" _Luke_."

"Listen to your man, little brother," Rowan laughed. "He knows what's best for you."

As Rowan left to get Ruby and himself ready, Luke resisted the urge to pinch Reid's cheeks at his adorable _almost_ pouty face.

"I hate you."

"Shut up Jimmy, and get dressed--don't be breaking your niece's heart now."

Reid gave his mother a look, but she was smirking his way. "Luke's right, and I'm not going to argue with that."

Reid got to his feet, purposely messing up Luke's hair making him squawk out a cry. "You are all working against me, I know it," he said accusingly.

Luke and Madeline laughed out loud as he walked away, knocking their coffee cups together, knowing that teasing Reid this way was just too easy and fun.

It almost felt like Luke could get used to this.

 

***

 

The snowman was built in no time. There was enough snow to make a huge one that they all helped to build. Madeline came out to give them a spare scarf, a beanie and a carrot and some coal for the snowman's eyes, and he was ready.

Well, the snowman became a snow _woman_ when Ruby announced her name was Cassie. Both brothers and Luke were in agreement with the change and with an old beaded necklace around her neck, it was then that she was truly ready. They all lay down on the ground to make some snow angels afterwards, taking pictures of them after they were done on Luke's phone.

And then began the snow fight, first aim taken by Rowan to Reid's head, and then Reid who stuffed a load of snow down Rowan's back making him scream as Ruby looked on, giggling so hard she had tears in her eyes. And before Luke could get away, Rowan had thrown some snow in his face, leaving him spluttering.

"That's it," Luke decided. "Brothers on one team, and me and Ruby on another. We're gonna take you down!"

"Yeah!" Ruby fist bumped Luke.

"Oh no, you're not going to beat us," Rowan crowed, thumping his chest. "Let's do this."

The fight was a fair-ish one. Rowan took on his own daughter and Reid took on Luke. Ruby managed to get a few good snowballs thrown at her Dad before he feigned a fall and dropped to the ground, willingly letting his daughter throw snow all over his face, not caring for the cold.

Even though Luke had practically won, Reid really wasn't giving up. He chased and ducked and threw snowballs with amazing accuracy. Luke's gloves, jeans and shoes were soaked through, and he was sure the tip of his nose was actually frozen. His beanie was long gone, hair wet with the snow but despite that, Reid's mischievous smile was enough to keep him warm.

When Luke managed to hit Reid right in the face, his face became determined, and Luke knew it wouldn't be over until Reid got what he wanted. And so began the chase, Reid chasing Luke around the back garden without tiring for one moment.

Eventually, Reid managed to catch up to him, arms wrapping around his waist to stop him. But a rock that was covered by the snow had Luke trip over, and since Reid was holding on, they both fell over onto the snow together with a loud thud.

"Owww," Luke groaned, a laugh slipping past his lips despite the weight of Reid on his back. He could feel Reid laughing against his neck, which only made him laugh harder. He could also hear Rowan and Ruby in the distance cackling hysterically.

"What are we doing?" Reid murmured amusedly into his ear.

"Having a snow fight, jackass. Now get off of me." Luke reached behind him and patted at his head, which only brought Reid's face close to his own, which might not have been the best idea.

"You okay though?" Reid asked.

"I'm fine, my ego is a little bruised...but I'm fine. Get off, you ass."

With a grunt and a groan, Reid rolled off of him and back onto the snow, holding onto his stomach as he got his breath back and looking up at the sky with content smile.

The snow had stopped falling so heavily, but high up above there was the promise of more later on. Luke leaned up on his elbow and gave Reid a once over, a long look, fighting back a loving smile that broke out on his face anyway. He wiped away some snow that had fallen on Reid's cheek and lashes before it melted, but Reid caught his hand in his own. However, before Luke could snatch it away, Reid looked his way fondly making his heart somersault in his chest.

He raised his eyebrows knowingly. "So we win, right?"

Luke huffed. "Oh hell no, we draw--that was an illegal move."

"There are no illegal moves in snow fighting."

"Shut up," Luke flicked some snow in Reid's face, just because he could. But a sneeze caught him by surprise and Reid winced in sympathy.

Reid became worried and tugged on Luke's hand as he got on his haunches. "Yeah, we're going inside before you catch a full on cold, come on--let's go."

He really was a mother hen, but Luke couldn't not follow him because Reid was right. With all his meds he was more susceptible to getting ill quicker than anyone else, and he didn't want to risk it.

Rowan gave them a smug look, with Ruby by his side, as they walked past him and into the kitchen. But, before they could get any further, Ruby slipped through them and stood in front of them.

"You gotta stop!"

"Why?" Reid asked as he pulled off his hat and scarf, all wet from the snow.

"Look up there," she pointed up above their heads where, lo and behold, where there hadn't been some mistletoe hanging that morning, there was some now.

Both Luke and Reid looked at each other at the same time, both a little nervous. Luke wasn't sure if he could take it being kissed by Reid again, especially after the first time. Who knew whether Reid was happy to kiss Luke anyway? Maybe once was more than enough. But he was here for a reason, to pretend to be Reid's boyfriend, and that meant he had a role to play.

And it was only a kiss, right?

People kissed without feeling anything for the person all the time.

"What's the hesitation, little brother?" Rowan said, leaning against the island in the kitchen as he watched them expectantly. "It's only a kiss." Madeline was stood next to him watching them curiously, most likely wondering why this was all such a big deal, but Luke couldn't quite tell for sure, he just didn't want to be found out for being a fake.

"A kiss with an audience," Reid stressed, ruffling his hair to get rid of the last of the snow. "Maybe that's not what Luke wants. This is all ridiculous."

"Oh no, Uncle Reid--you and Prince Luke gotta kiss, s'the rules," Ruby ordered, standing her ground with her hands on his hips.

Before Reid could protest, Luke knew he had to step in because there was an air of suspicion surrounding them that needed to be gotten rid of. Putting a hand low on Reid's back he smiled encouragingly his way, "We can't go against the rules now, can we? It's only a kiss, I think we can manage that don't you think, doc?"

Reid's throat worked against what, Luke didn't know, but his gaze flitted through a million different emotions Luke couldn't quite identify. "I'm sure we can," he finally said with a roll of his eyes.

"Good," Luke said quietly with a warm smile, sliding a hand over Reid's face, thumb rubbing lightly over the apple of his cheek. Luke gave him a wordless nod, hoping it was clear about what he was asking, and Reid's reply came with the smallest nod of his own, letting him know it was okay.

They both moved towards each other at the same time, lips meeting in the middle. But this time the kiss was anything but chaste. Reid's mouth opened under his own, a hint of tongue brushing his bottom lip and Luke gave himself into it, a shudder sparking down his spine as his breath punched out of him in a small gasp.

Luke let Reid lead the kiss, his hand tightening on Reid's cheek as an arm wrapped around Luke's waist to pull him close. His own mouth opened under Reid's ministrations, lips moving together as almost one, almost as if they were born to do this forever more.

And what felt like the longest and the most amazing kiss ever was over in a couple of seconds, Reid pulling away gently, the click of their lips parting audible in the quiet room. Their wide eyes lingered on each other for half a second, the intensity of the kiss obviously having taken both of them by surprise.

Luke could literally feel the blood rush to his cheeks and when he dared to glance at Rowan and Madeline, because there was no way in hell he could look at Reid right now, Rowan clapped slowly with the biggest shark toothed grin on his face. Madeline was looking their way lovingly, her eyes a little wet and Luke didn't quite get why.

"That was cute," Ruby said, giggling a little.

"That was great _and_ cute," Rowan laughed before winking. "Thanks for the show, guys." The comment earned Rowan a swat to his arm from his mother, but he laughed it off.

Reid grunted in annoyance and flipped him off quick enough that Ruby didn't see it and hurried out of the kitchen and upstairs. Luke was left to make a hurried exit himself with Rowan's teasing laugh following him out.

By the time he was up in their room, Reid was somewhat angrily changing out of his clothes and getting some warm and dry clothes out to change into. Luke closed the door behind him, not sure why Reid was acting the way he was. It was clear that he was furious. Maybe he was angry at Luke for initiating the kiss? But Reid had nodded his assent, so why was he behaving this way?

The sound of the door closing had Reid twist round and meet his gaze with an apology obvious on his face.

"I'm sorry about Rowan, he loves to do stupid things like this all the time. I'm also sorry I got carried away."

"It's fine," Luke said with a shrug. "We both did, it's not a big deal."

Reid's fingers clenched the t-shirt in his hand. "No, it's not fine and it is a big deal--you shouldn't have been put in that position. That's the last thing I wanted, and I took my frustration out on you."

Luke sought to reassure him that he wasn't some delicate human who couldn't take being kissed by a friend. This was all happening with both of their consent and it was helping Reid, which is why he was there in the first place. "It's honestly fine Reid, we're just pretending, right? And it was all part of the deal with this thing. It doesn't mean anything."

Reid's gaze flickered away to the floor as he huffed a wry laugh. "Yeah, you're right...it doesn't mean anything. I'm sorry anyway." He grabbed his towel and went into the bathroom, shutting the door loudly behind him.

Maybe it was the wrong thing to say even though Luke knew what he'd said wasn't exactly the truth. But Reid's reaction to it made no sense whatsoever but instead, made his chest seize with anxiety.

Luke slumped onto the edge of the bed and pushed past the impending shadow of something dreadful hovering above him.

It didn't feel good, not at all.

 

***

 

By the time Reid had his shower and had slinked back downstairs, not saying one more word to Luke except throwing him a weak smile as he left, Reid was noticeably distressed and a little pissed off and the reasons still weren't clear at all. But Luke had to push it out of his mind; there was no use stressing over something he didn't know about.

When Luke went downstairs after changing into his warm clothes after his shower, he watched Reid helping his brother work on moving things around the dining room and the conservatory area. Luke tried to get involved and help, but both guys sent him away, letting him know they had this in hand. And so Luke made his way to the living room to see Ruby in Madeline's arms, having a nap after her hectic morning building Cassie and winning her snow fight. 

"Hello darling. Come sit with me." Madeline patted at the space on the couch next to her and Luke took her up on her offer. This was probably the first time he'd truly been alone with her since he'd gotten here, and even though she had been so welcoming, Luke couldn't help but be nervous.

"The boys sent you away, did they?" she asked, smoothing a hand over Ruby's hair and back as she slept on.

"Yeah, apparently they can handle it--no need for another pair of manly hands according to Rowan."

Madeline laughed. "Those boys have always been so independent, but also dependent on each other in many ways. I think they just wanted some sibling bonding time without wanting to ask for it."

Luke was curious now. This was the perfect chance to find out a little more about a younger Reid, a Reid he never got the chance to know. "Have they always been this way?"

Madeline nodded, smoothing her thumb over Ruby's temple. "Always, even when they were inside me. Rowan was always the energetic one, Reid keeping quiet and only kicking me if Rowan was too close to him. When they were babies, even if I'd put them down to sleep with some space between them, they always found a way to get closer, hold hands or touch their foreheads together, it was so sweet. As toddlers, the both of them would fight and scream, but two minutes later they were happily drawing together or playing games. If one was being hassled at school, the other brother had his back...it's always been that way." Madeline grinned with the memories flooding her mind. "I think both boys came back with bleeding noses, cuts, and bruises more than once."

Luke huffed a laugh at hearing that, imagining the sight of each of the brothers scrappily fighting to protect their brother.

"But, it was hard on Rowan when Reid left for his studies, they'd been together for so long," Madeline continued, "but Reid would check in with him when he could, and still does. At least once a week if not more than that. They're good boys, smart and beautiful--I couldn't have asked for anything better."

"They're both wonderful," Luke agreed, glancing around to see both brothers laughing at each other about something and getting along for once. "You're lucky to have them."

Madeline smiled gratefully, before patting at Luke's thigh. "And so are you, darling...you have Reid."

Luke couldn't help but smile at that. "I do."

Madeline raised an eyebrow, smile turning wicked. "Just between us, tell me about your first date. I want to know everything."

A laugh slipped past Luke's lips, "You really are a hopeless romantic, aren't you?"

"Reid told you that, huh?" Luke nodded in assent proudly. "Well, I'll be honest--I've always been a little curious about love, and I do love everything about it."

"If we're being honest, I'm the same," Luke confessed. "I think I've dreamed about being in love for as long as I can remember."

"Not a dream any longer, my darling," Madeline said fondly. "So tell me about your date, I want to know."

Luke shrugged, hoping that his answer was casual enough. "It wasn't anything special--we went out to the diner near work because we'd both worked a double shift and hadn't wanted to wait any longer to set a date for the actual date, and everything just clicked into place from then on."

"I hope he paid at the end of the night."

"No," Luke chuckled at the memory of how they had truly fought that night, "we actually split the bill--he was adamant that he should pay, so splitting the bill was the only way. I was just as stubborn as he was."

"And your first kiss?" Madeline's eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"I--um, that same night." It was lucky he and Reid had gone through all of this before they got here, otherwise keeping up with stories and lies would be difficult. The guilt about the lies had Luke feeling like he had a rock on his chest. It wasn't something he liked doing, but it was important to Reid.

"That's sweet, and how it should be if it feels right," Madeline said. "I hope that he's treating you well--I know how he can be. He's not the most upfront with his feelings, and he doesn't catch on as quickly as you'd want him to if things aren't right, but even I can see that he cares for you very much."

Luke only wished it was more than that, but he would manage. "I, yeah--he treats me well, better than I deserve. I'm happy to have met him when I did."

Madeline reached out to brush a thumb over the apple of his cheek, then cupping it. "You deserve all the care and affection in the world, and I'm happy it's Reid who's giving it to you. He looks better when he's around you, darling. I don't think I've ever seen him so happy; I've been worried about him wanting to spend the rest of his life alone, and as much as it can be a choice for some people and it works for them, for Reid I know it wouldn't work. I've been wanting to find him someone for a long time, but my choice wasn't the best, both he and I knew it...but, I'm so happy that he's found you, Luke. You really are something special."

There wasn't much more that Luke could say to that; he didn't think he could without getting emotional, but just put a hand over Madeline's that was still on his cheek and gave it a squeeze. That said it all, he hoped.

Rowan and Reid came in carrying a tray of deliciously thick and warm hot chocolate a little later, while Luke and Madeline were looking through some photo albums from when both boys were younger. Ruby had woken up by then, joining in with laughing at and admiring the photos.

The obligatory bath photo was the cutest of them all, both Rowan and Reid sharing the same grin and standing naked and wet in the bath as one year olds, the both of them leaning on the lip of the bath that was just enough to cover their modesty.

"Oh my god, Mom," Reid grimaced, as he sat down next to Luke and handed him a mug of the hot chocolate. "Naked bathtime photos, really?"

"Reid darling, how could I not? Look at how adorable you two look."

Rowan snorted a laugh as he caught sight of the photo. "Little brother, it's a thing parents do. I'm sure you'll do it with your kids one day. Am I right, Luke?"

"Definitely, it's a rite of passage," Luke said in agreement.

Reid shook his head. "Yeah no, that's not happening."

"Daddy, do I have one?" Ruby asked, climbing out of her grandmother's lap and onto Rowan's in the armchair opposite them, wanting some of the deliciously tasty hot chocolate.

Rowan pushed her curls away from her face and smiled down at her. "You do, honey bun--I'll show you when we get home." Ruby squealed a, "Yay!" and immediately made grabby hands for the hot chocolate in his hands.

As Madeline and Rowan got onto a conversation about one of his clients and his excessive need to send a million photos of his son to him, Luke nudged Reid's arm, wanting to get his attention. Since Reid had come downstairs and had pretty much avoided him, Luke wanted to be sure that they were good.

Reid blinked and raised his eyebrows questioningly, his lips pursed in worry.

"Are we okay?" Luke asked quietly, feeling like he could come apart at the seams in that very moment if the answer wasn't something he wanted to hear.

Reid looked at him for a long moment, before tipping his head in a nod, the corners of his lips curling up into a smile. "We're okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Luke's face broke out into a grin and was thrilled when Reid grinned back. He finally felt like an unknown weight had been lifted off of his heart, and knocked his mug against Reid's.

"Merry Christmas Eve," Luke said, pushing their shoulders together.

Reid rolled his eyes fondly, and pushed back in reply, and that was enough, even if he didn't say it back.

Once the hot chocolate had been devoured, it was time to make dinner and some Christmas cookies for Santa. Madeline had decided she would make them all something wonderful to eat, despite it being her birthday, even though Rowan and Reid insisted she shouldn't have to. But she was adamant and stubborn that she would, and it seemed obvious that that side of Reid came from his mother.

A light dinner of some incredibly delicious vegetable pasta having been devoured, they all set about helping to make some cookies. Ruby insisted on chocolate chip, while Rowan wanted some with cranberries and white chocolate. Madeline helped them compromise as Luke and Reid looked on with amusement, and decided to bake both kinds. With Ruby wanting to make everything on her own, Reid took on the task of helping her out with her batch, and Luke helped out Rowan with measuring the ingredients for his own at the same table.

"Uncle Reid?"

"Yes, Ruby."

"When you and Prince Luke get married, can I be a flower girl? I got dibs."

Luke met Reid's panicked eyes as Rowan snorted out a laugh at them both. What would you even say when kids say things like this? There was no getting out of it either, because kids always demanded an answer, and not one that beat around the bush.

"We're not getting married, Ruby," Reid finally said.

Ruby frowned, mouth twisting downwards as she mixed the cookie dough. "But you will one day, won't they Grammy?"

"Maybe, my love--but I'm sure your Uncle will give let you be his flower girl," Madeline said from where she was washing up and cleaning the kitchen, throwing a wink Luke's way.

Rowan dropped an arm around Luke's shoulder, giving it a squeeze, but also covering his shoulder with flour. "And I will finally get to be the best man, right Luke? Who would be yours?"

Luke was caught unaware himself by what Rowan had said, but couldn't quite get his mouth to work.

"Who said you'd be best man?" Reid interrupted with, saving Luke from answering.

"Oh my god, _what_? You cannot do this to me, Reid," Rowan argued, putting a hand to his heart, offended. "That hurts, little brother."

After Reid reassured an ever dramatic Rowan, not before arguing some, that he really would have him as his best man...promises made and all, Luke met his gaze and mouthed a soundless, "Thank you." Reid just gave him a warm smile in reply.

Cookies in the oven meant it was time to watch some Christmas films. Ruby chose to watch 'Home Alone' and with everyone else in agreement, some popcorn was made and they all sat down to watch.

About twenty minutes into the movie, it was time to get the cookies out, but before anyone else could, Luke got to his feet and urged everyone to stay sitting since they were all comfortable under their blankets, and went to check on them himself.

Luke wrapped his arms around himself and rubbed at his arms to ward off the chill as he made his way into the kitchen. Taking a quick peek at the oven, he found the cookies bubbling away, cooked to perfection, and smelling amazingly scrumptious. He grabbed the oven gloves and took the cookies out, placing them on the cooling rack on the dining table.

"Those smell great," came a voice from behind him. Luke felt like his heart had jumped out of his chest, and turned around to punch Rowan's arm lightly.

"You scared me."

Rowan smiled lazily and rubbed at where Luke had hit him. "Ouch, Sunshine--that hurt. What if I'd been Reid?"

"I can tell the difference now."

Rowan waggled his eyebrows. "You sure about that?"

Luke cocked his head to the side and sighed. "You're the worst. I'm never reading any of your books ever again."

Rowan laughed softly and crossed his arms against his chest, before turning serious. "I am the worst, which is why I wanted to apologize for this morning."

Luke frowned. "For what?"

"For my snappy behavior--it really wasn't my finest moment."

"You don't have to apologize about that to me, Rowan. We all have bad days, it's okay."

"I know, but--the last thing I wanted to do was make you feel uncomfortable."

"You didn't, but you did have Reid and me worried."

"Yeah," Rowan scrubbed at his temple and smiled sadly. "I didn't mean to do that--I was having a rough morning and Ruby not listening to me didn't help."

Luke bit his lip, not sure whether he could ask if he could help in any way, but he didn't know if it was his place.

"Did Reid tell you about Ruby's mother at all, and what happened?" Rowan said, surprising Luke with the change of subject.

"No," Luke took a breath, bracing himself for what was to come. "I didn't ask and Reid didn't tell me--I'm nosy most of the time, but not when it has to do with someone's personal life."

Rowan huffed a laugh and leaned against the dining table, obviously bracing _himself_ for the conversation they were going to have. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "Natasha died when Ruby was born. Apparently there was an underlying heart problem that hadn't ever been picked up all her life, even while she was pregnant. She was the love of my life, my world, but I'm just so thankful that she got to hold and kiss Ruby before she died."

Luke could feel himself welling up, the lump in his throat growing ever bigger. To even imagine what it would be like to lose the love of your life wasn't something Luke could even dream about. He wouldn't know what to do with himself, especially if he'd been left with the big task of bringing up a kid, along with needing to grieve.

Luke was sure he would break, that he wouldn't be able to function after such a big loss. However, Luke couldn't not comfort the man stood in front of him and put a hand on his upper arm giving it a squeeze, hoping it helped even a little bit for now.

Rowan gave him a small smile in thanks, and carried on. "After she died, I was pretty much in pieces, couldn't function normally. Even though I had Ruby, I felt like my world had ended. But, when I needed my family most, they came to my rescue...especially Reid. He was the one who took care of my Ruby for the first few weeks of her life, took time off work without thinking about it twice--and once I was back on my feet, he was still there for me without asking for anything in return."

"He's a good guy," Luke commented, wiping a stray tear that had rolled down his cheek.

"The best guy," Rowan agreed, with damp eyes of his own. "But eventually he had to go because he had a life and a job. And I had to get on with my life because Ruby was counting on her Daddy to keep her alive and healthy and loved. I had to learn to be her mother and father and I'm still learning. But a day like today where she's asking about her mother and wants to know everything about her is hard, makes me think like I haven't made any progress at all."

"That makes sense, you still miss her."

"I do, more than anything--and with it being Christmas and Ruby asking all these questions about her, I became overwhelmed with all our memories and yeah," he sighed. "I took it out on Ruby, which wasn't fair to her. She's a kid and she's curious; I should've been expecting it."

Luke agreed with a nod when a thought came to him. "I'm guessing you might have been to therapy when everything happened, but there's no harm going back if you don't feel like yourself again, or if these bad days become a frequent thing. I've done it myself and only stopped going a couple of months ago. I'm sure Reid has been a great listener in any case."

"He definitely has, but I think you're right about the therapy. I don't want whatever happened this morning to be a thing that happens often. I hope you're doing better though."

"I am, thank you." Luke blew out a breath and wiped at his face, knowing that getting emotional was a thing he did and it was about time he accepted it. "I'm sorry about Natasha. If Ruby is anything like her, I'm sure she was amazing."

"Yeah, she was," Rowan said with a grateful smile. He reached into his pocket then, pulling out his phone. "You wanna see a picture of her?"

"Yeah sure," Luke nodded. He moved closer and took the phone from Rowan when he handed it over, staring at the screen for a long while.

It was a picture of her and Rowan with their cheeks squished together, taken from a height to fit both their faces in the frame, an obvious 'selfie'. And it was so clear, Natasha was _beautiful_. She seemed to glow from the inside and out, and Luke could now see so much of Ruby in her. The hair color, the eyes and Ruby's olive toned skin was all from Natasha. And gosh, so was her _smile_. In that moment he truly wished he could've met her, she seemed like an amazing human being.

"Rowan, she's so beautiful," Luke choked out with a smile, voice rough as he handed Rowan his phone back.

"I know, right? I don't know how she fell for a dud like me, but hey, must've been something."

Luke laughed wetly. "Definitely something. I'm sorry though, Rowan. What happened sucked a ton."

"It sure did, but thanks. I'll get better at this whole single parenting thing one day," Rowan said with wide eyes, and for the first time in a long time, looking uncertain within himself.

Luke disagreed wholeheartedly. "No, you're already good at it. The best at it, and I'm sure Ruby would agree."

There was nothing more to it than to hug it out, and so they did. They parted from their embrace as Reid came into the kitchen. Noticing the heavy atmosphere in the room, Reid approached them cautiously.

"Everything okay?"

"It's fine, I just told Luke about Natasha--wanted to apologize about this morning," Rowan explained with a shy shrug.

"You don't have to apologize about that," Reid told him with a frown. "Come on, Rowan--you know better."

"I said the same," Luke said as he plated the warm cookies and handed them to Reid. "Come on, let's go and finish the movie--I know I wanna see some bad guys get beaten up by an eight year old."

"Same here," Rowan agreed with a grin as he grabbed a bottle of milk and some glasses.

They let Rowan leave the kitchen first, Reid and Luke walking side by side behind him. Luke wiped away the last of his tears, Reid giving him a worried look.

"You okay?" Reid asked quietly.

"I'm good," Luke said, clearing his throat with a sad shrug. "Just sad about what happened."

Reid scratched at his collarbone, looking like he'd been besieged with those sad memories again. "Yeah, it was terrible."

"But it's gotten better, and that's the important thing. They'll be okay--they have you and Madeline, and you all love each other so much."

"That's true--I just wish I could do more."

Luke shook his head vehemently. "Don't say that, you're there for him and Ruby in all the ways that count. You're an amazing brother, uncle and son--if only people could truly see what an amazingly giving and compassionate man you are. I hate that people only see the surface and don't even bother to try and get to know who you really are. I'm just so lucky I get to--you're a good man, Reid Oliver."

Reid's face became unreadable for a long moment, his gaze stuck on Luke, making him just a little uncomfortable under the scrutiny. Maybe no one had told Reid that before, but in any case, it was certainly true and he'd needed to hear it.

"Thanks," was the reply Luke got, before Reid took the plate of cookies from Luke with the strangest smile on his face, leaving Luke feeling like maybe he should say it more often, as often as he could to make sure Reid never forgot that he was more than just a genius neurosurgeon.

That was an easy promise to make.

 

***

 

The movie ended not long after, but Ruby insisted on one more, and they weren't going to deny her even though she fell asleep halfway through it. Once she was down and out and in her own bed fast asleep, Rowan brought all her presents down, as did Reid and Luke, also arranging their presents for everyone else under the Christmas tree.

They sat down to finish the rest of the movie, and like Ruby, it seemed like the lure of sleep pulled Luke in, too. When Luke opened his bleary eyes, he could hear the low hum of the television and see the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree illuminating the room. It wasn't until he'd oriented himself that he realized he was pretty much sleeping on top of Reid, head on his shoulder and arm slung across his stomach. And he was sure no one else was around, and it was just him and Reid.

But it looked like Reid didn't know that Luke had woken up just yet, the hand in his hair not ceasing the massaging of his scalp, soothing and comforting enough that it could send him back to sleep again. The white lights on the tree cast just enough light on Reid's face to accentuate his incredible jawline and eyes. Honestly the most beautiful sight in the world. Luke only wished he could take a picture of the sight to keep forever.

Luke snuggled closer, pretending to be asleep, but a low rumble of a laugh had Luke freeze.

"I know you're awake," he said.

"Ugh," Luke grumbled, knowing feigning innocence wasn't going to fly. "How'd you know?"

"I heard your breathing change, I'm a doctor--don't you remember?"

"Ugh, whatever."

Luke had made no attempt to move away, and Reid wasn't making any attempt to stop the massage either, so there was no way Luke was going to complain. Reid twisted his head to meet Luke's gaze in the semi-darkness a few minutes later, and smiled.

"Hi," Luke said, blinking sleepily up at him with a smile of his own.

"Hey--we should head to bed--can't be here when Santa comes to drop his presents off."

"No, we can't," Luke replied, solemn and serious. "It'll ruin the magic."

Reid nodded seriously, lips twitching with a laugh. "Indeed it will."

"We're such losers." Luke reluctantly pulled away with a giggle from Reid's embrace, stretching the kinks in his arms and back.

"I don't know about you, but I am not a loser."

"Whatever, asshole--you're the worst ever. That snow fight got me some bruises I'm sure."

"Want me to rub some ointment on them?" Reid asked, a hint of flirtation in his voice, which did all sorts of things to Luke's heart. But he knew that Reid was joking and swatted at his arm.

"You're an asshole, I hate you so much."

"Sure you do," Reid replied as per usual, getting to his feet and holding out a hand for Luke, which he was happy to take.

"Did you have your meds?"

"Yes, Mom." Luke yawned, slumping onto Reid purposely, slinging his arms around his shoulders. "Just carry me upstairs and your debt to me is paid for this charade."

"You're very cheap."

"Only because that's all you can afford."

"Is that how it is?"

"That's exactly how it is," Luke grinned against Reid's neck before leaning back to look at his face.

Luke could tell Reid was having a hard time fighting back a smile, but it was forced out of Reid anyway. "Come on, up to bed--and I'm not carrying you. I have surgeries to perform, not carry incompetent nurses to bed just because they're too lazy."

Luke stuck his tongue out at him. "Remind me to kick you out of bed if you spoon me tonight." Not that Luke was ever going to.

"Okay fine, I will--now will you please just come to bed with me?"

As if that was an invitation Luke was ever going to refuse. But it did look like Reid regretted his choice of words, which was hilarious.

"Is this how you get all the guys into bed with you?"

Reid recovered quickly however. "Only the easy ones."

"Hey!" Luke protested, offended. "I'm not easy, just very tired and sleepy."

"I can tell," Reid said wryly, having switched off the television and checked the doors. "Come on, Luke."

They finally made their way upstairs and got into bed, after having changed into their pajamas and Reid being damn topless again for some ungodly reason.

It wasn't until Luke was almost asleep that he felt Reid wrap himself around Luke like he had the night before. Reid was most definitely fast asleep as he did it, considering the light snores he could hear from him, and Reid's steady but slow heartbeat that Luke could feel against his skin.

But it was only then did Luke finally feel safe and warm and content enough to let the sandman give him some beautiful dreams.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Christmas morning dawned bright and early with the loud screams of excitement from a certain four year old.

Both Luke and Reid jerked awake when they'd heard Ruby scream, "It's Christmas!", powerless not to laugh, but also groan at the early hour when Luke caught sight of the time. It felt like they'd fallen asleep only minutes ago. But it was Christmas only once a year; they could have a lie in another day.

Luke twisted out of Reid's arms, Reid having spooned him again in the night, and turned around to face a sleepy faced Reid with pillow case creases over his cheek, which was way cuter than he'd expected it to be. His face was sleep soft, eyes brighter blue than usual with the morning light. "I should've kicked you out of bed," he said.

Reid smirked back at him. "Merry Christmas to you, too." His voice was all sleep rough and hot, and Luke felt things that weren't totally appropriate when the guy you were feeling these things for was sleeping right next to you.

"Asshole." Luke flicked a finger at Reid's bare chest, making him jolt in surprise as they both laughed softly.

Luke blinked and rubbed at his eyes, feeling like he could fall asleep any moment, but didn't quite want to when he had Reid so close. "You excited?"

"For what?"

"For your presents? Just so you know, mine is the best."

"Is that so?" Reid said, before his brows furrowed and he reached out towards Luke's face. But Luke moved out of his reach, not sure what was happening, heart racing uncertainly.

"You've got something on your face, wait a sec--," Reid fingers brushed against Luke's cheek, soft as ever, his eyes falling closed at the sensation. Reid asked him quietly to hold his hand out. Luke did, and found the smallest of eyelashes on the palm of his hand.

"Am I supposed to make a wish now?" Luke asked with chuckle.

"Only if you believe in all of that."

"You don't?"

Reid scratched at his cheek sleepily. "Not so much, if you want something to happen, you have to make an effort for it. Nothing in life is easy."

"True, but sometimes having hope isn't so bad."

"Maybe, but not in my experience."

Luke wasn't sure what Reid was talking about, or whether he wanted to ask--but he wasn't one to lose hope, and so closed his eyes and made his wish, happiness for Reid, and blew across his palm. When Luke opened his eyes, he found Reid staring right at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Before Luke could ask if everything was okay, there was a loud knock on the door that broke them out of their weird staring thing that had just happened.

"Hey lovebirds, stop the hanky panky--it's time to open presents. I have a four year old here who may just vibrate out of her skin if you don't come down already."

"We'll be down soon Rowan," Reid called out, turning to Luke and ruffling his crazy bed hair. "Up and out of bed, Sleeping Beauty."

Luke tried to ignore the flutter of his heart and watched as Reid made his way to the bathroom, his damn sweatpants hanging so low on his hips that it had Luke wishing he'd just have a little time alone this morning in the shower, just _five_ minutes.

But that was not to be, it was Christmas morning...and there were presents to open.

 

***

 

Thankfully, there were mugs full of coffee ready and waiting for them as they got downstairs that were more than enough of a kick to wake them up all the way. As soon as Ruby, wearing the most adorable elf onesie, caught sight of Reid, she dragged him onto the couch and snuggled into his lap, chattering away at an incredible speed for the time of the morning.

"Merry Christmas," Rowan said as he sidled up to Luke, who was by the window watching the snow fall. He pointedly looked at Luke's hair. "Your hair really does have a life of its own, huh?"

Luke carded his fingers through, trying to urge it into place. Bed hair was not the best look on him. "Merry Christmas," Luke grumbled, eyeing Rowan's hair that was tied up into a bun, a few stray curls framing his face. With the beard and the bun, he looked like the ultimate hipster. "I'm not as horrible as you, but that suits you."

Rowan tapped at the bun and grinned. "Man-buns are all the rage these days. I thought I'd give it a go."

Luke nodded. "The ladies sure do love it."

Rowan waggled his eyebrows. "As do the men."

Huh, Luke didn't want to assume, but maybe Rowan wasn't as straight as he thought he was. The struggles about the main character's sexuality, which were highlighted in his book, must've truly been a real life thing for Rowan. "Men _and_ women?"

"I'm an equal opportunist," Rowan told him with a wink and a friendly slap to his back.

"Daddy, when's Grammy gonna get here? I wanna see what Santa got me!" Ruby had wrapped her arms around Rowan's waist, trying to almost climb him.

"Honey bun," Rowan twisted around and bent down to lift her onto his hip one handed, coffee in his other hand, "Grammy'll be down soon. She needs more sleep now that she's an old woman."

"Ro--I heard that," came Madeline's voice from behind him. "I may be old, but I can still beat you at tennis, so watch that mouth of yours."

Rowan winced dramatically as Ruby and Luke both laughed, twisting around to see her mock-annoyed face as Reid gave her a hug.

"Sorry, Mom--I love you." Rowan put his mug down on the window sill and skipped over with Ruby, and embraced her tightly,

"You're forgiven, just this once." Madeline kissed both their cheeks as Ruby squirmed out of Rowan's arms and tugged at her grandmother's hand.

"Come on, Grammy--presents!"

"Yes, my love--let's get started on this mountain of presents. Guess that means Santa thinks you've been a good girl."

"The best girl!"

While drinking the last of his coffee, Luke watched them distribute the presents into designated piles for them all, arguing over who should open their presents first. It made him miss his family more than ever. His brothers and sisters would be just as excited as Ruby was, dying to rip into their presents and share their own.

As much as leaving home had been a choice he'd made, it had still hurt to leave his family behind. He missed them terribly on his bad days, and only wished that his home, his real home, wasn't tainted by his own mistakes. Luke was sure he'd get a phone call or a message at some point during the day, but it wasn't the same as the hugs and kisses, and seeing them face to face.

"Hey, you okay?" Luke hadn't even realized he'd let memories overcome him until he felt a hand rubbing his back lightly, which brought his attention back to the present. Luke blinked and forced a smile Reid's way, but it obviously wasn't enough to reassure him.

"Something bothering you? Or are you missing your family?"

Luke wanted to cry because why was this man so perfect? How did he know him so well? However, crying was not an option and because words weren't going to come easy, Luke gave an approximation of a nod and a shrug.

"I'm sure your phone will be buzzing with messages by the time we're done here," Reid told him encouragingly. "Or you could call them--I'm sure they won't mind."

"Yeah, I guess." Luke's voice finally came back to him, and he let Reid take his mug, putting it on the window sill next to Rowan's. "I could do that."

"Good, now don't be expecting any hugs or anything. Despite what my mother says, I do not engage in the whole hugging thing."

Luke rolled his eyes and bit his lip, fighting back a laugh. That was entirely the wrong thing to say if you wanted Luke to not do something. "Well, now that you've said it--you know I gotta do it."

"No, Luke--no."

"Hell yes." Luke flung his arms around Reid's neck and dragged him in for a hug. He felt Reid's free hand clasp the back of his neck as he grunted, obviously sounding annoyed.

"You are a child, Luke Snyder."

Luke ignored the jibe and instead squeezed his eyes shut, milking every last bit of the hug that he could. He rested their heads together long enough to whisper a “Thank you” into his ear; Reid's reply was another squeeze to the nape of his neck. When Luke pulled away, Reid reached out to fix his hair for him, but Luke wasn't going to have it and made a face, swatting Reid's hand away.

"Again, you are an actual child."

Luke pouted, bottom lip pushed out. "You're the child." Which wasn't the greatest comeback ever, but it was only seven-thirty in the morning and Luke's coffee hadn't even kicked in yet.

"Children, if you are done," Rowan called out, looking smugly proud. "Let's get to the present opening."

"I'm going first!" Ruby screeched.

And Ruby got her wish.

She wasn’t overindulged with presents, definitely not spoiled, but had received a mix of toys and books. Luke gave her a sweet little sketchbook with a new set of watercolors and pencils. And Reid, with the help and advice from Luke, had bought a building kit that Ruby could use to build her own castle for her room. Ruby squealed happily and hugged Luke and Reid in turn in thanks, so desperate to start building it, but Rowan put a stop to her excitement in the only way a parent could, bribes of food.

The rest of them opened their presents all together, Rowan more than happy to receive some books and a new graphics tablet that he'd been desperate to get, which Reid had gotten him. Luke had gotten Rowan a collection of mini craft beers made by independent breweries in the States, which he was ridiculously ecstatic about and thankful for. Madeline had been gifted with a perfume and a new designer purse from Rowan, and a beautiful new handmade glass tea light holder from Luke.

And although Reid had gone all out with some beautiful jewellery for his mom's birthday, he added to the set with a matching bracelet for the earrings and necklace that she was absolutely delighted with. Ruby admired it with her own ”ooo's” and ”ahh's.” Reid had received a sweater from his mother, along with a beautiful photo frame with a picture of the four of them placed within it. Luke promised Madeline that he would have it put out in Reid's apartment for sure.

Luke most definitely hadn't expected to get anything from Reid's family, especially since they didn't know him. But he was not left out, getting a beautiful emerald green cashmere sweater and a new set of books from Rowan from a few authors he loved. When Luke questioned how he knew, Rowan only pointed to Reid and said, "Your boyfriend's idea."

And if that didn't make Luke feel ridiculously giddy despite the blush on his cheeks giving him away, he'd be lying.

Then finally came the gifts that Reid and Luke had given each other.

Luke was terribly nervous, despite his earlier assertion that his present would be the best; he wasn't so sure that it really was. He watched with bated breath as Reid carefully untied the twine and then peeled back the wrapping paper to reveal the wallet.

Reid's face didn't convey a thing, but his fingers traced over the buttery soft black leather of the wallet, and the embossed 'R' and 'O' on the bottom left corner. He opened the wallet where there was enough space for his cards, as well as a little pocket with a press button that was there to keep small change. There was also a clear sleeve, perfect for a little photo of his choice.

"Oh darling, that looks gorgeous," Madeline observed across from him where they were sat on the floor. "Luke, where did you get it?"

Reid still hadn't said a word, which was starting to unnerve Luke a little. "I--umm, noticed that Reid's wallet had gotten a little worn and it seemed like there wasn't quite enough space for what he needed it for. So I booked myself in for a special workshop where you're helped to make the wallet step by step."

Rowan's eyes widened in awe, Ruby happily reading a book as she sat in his lap undisturbed by what was happening. "Whoa."

"You handmade it?" Reid finally said, staring at him utterly mystified.

Luke nodded, hands twisting in his lap. "Yup, it took about eight hours maybe. But I got to choose the leather and the seam color, as well as emboss it. Do you like it?"

Reid glanced down at it once more and nodded, the softest, but warmest, of smiles gracing his face. "I love it."

"Thank god," Luke confessed, finally feeling like he could breathe. "I was worried for a moment."

"What did you have to worry about?" Rowan said. "A handmade gift, made by _you_ with his name on it. What's not to like, huh Reid?"

"It's really great, thank you." Reid took hold of one of Luke's nervous, sweaty hands and lifted it to his mouth to press a long and lingering kiss to the back of it, making Luke's heart do somersaults of its own accord, even though he knew this was all for show. "Now I know that my present is definitely not as good as this," he added with a knowing smirk.

"That I did know," Luke huffed, as everyone else laughed. "I am glad you like it though."

Reid nodded, still smiling. "I do, thank you."

Then Luke was handed a flat medium sized package. Reid was the one watching with nervousness this time, trying to hide it as best as he could, but Luke knew him well. Considering that Reid had bought this a while back, it had to be something that caught his eye pretty quickly. Something that reminded Reid of Luke. Before all of this was supposed to happen, they hadn't even told each other that they would be buying each other Christmas presents.

Biting his lip, Luke carefully peeled back the wrapping paper that revealed a rectangular black box. Opening it, he found a beautiful leather bound journal and he grinned to himself, realizing the leather thing was a total coincidence, but a good one. There was also a beautiful ink pen, that looked incredibly expensive but perfect. He took a peek at Reid, who was looking at him to gauge his reaction.

"I love it," Luke admitted.

"You haven't even seen the best bit," Reid said coolly. "Open the journal."

Feeling seriously curious, Luke took the journal out of the box and when he opened it, a piece of paper came fluttering out and into his lap. He carefully put the journal down and picked up the piece of paper, reading the printed words with a little confusion. But it wasn't until he read the last line that the meaning of the words kicked in. All Luke could hear was the _thump thump_ of his heart in his ears and yeah, he wasn't sure he was going to be able to talk again.

"What is it?" Madeline asked, with Rowan and Ruby just as inquisitive as they gaped at them.

Luke met Reid's stare and his mouth fell open, the words not coming out of his mouth.

Reid smiled shyly and explained for him. "There's a workshop in New York for amateur writers in February. I'd heard Luke mention it, but with work becoming busy for us both, he missed the deadline for the application. Luckily, I applied for him, so his place is confirmed. Flights and accommodation are already booked, too."

"I talked to you about that months ago though," Luke at last said, voice rough with emotion. "That workshop is for a week…. who knows whether I'll have the time off?"

Reid gazed at him affectionately, a hint of delight in his eyes. "I took a leaf out of my mother's book and made sure to secure some time off for you. I had Rosie split some shifts with one of the other nurses--it's all been planned out for you."

Luke's mind was buzzing and he had no idea what to think or what to say. 'Thank you' was never going to be enough, but he also knew that he couldn't let his heart think that this was more than just a gift for a friend.

The workshop was something he'd mentioned in passing last summer, when Luke had had Reid around for dinner one night. Never once did he think that Reid was even taking notice of what he was saying. Even Luke had forgotten about the workshop, feeling like he wasn't good enough to go anyway; it's not like he'd written anything in months.

But this? This brought about some confidence within him, made him believe that maybe it was worth going regardless of what skills he had. It was an experience after all, and for Reid to have fulfilled a deep desire of his was priceless.

"I--uh," Luke's eyes skipped to the journal and the piece of paper in his hands and blew out a breath, hoping he wasn't going to get stupidly emotional in front of everyone. "Thank you, I can't even say how much--just," he swallowed around the lump in his throat. "Thank you."

The corner of Reid's lips turned upwards, just at the corners, enough to make Luke feel like his heart was singing a happy song. "You're welcome--I'm glad you like it."

"I don't like it, I love it--c'mere."

It wasn't just to keep up appearances, but it was a desire within Luke's heart, and with this charade he had an excuse. Luke reached out and held Reid's chin between his thumb and forefinger, bringing him close to press a soft kiss to his lips, and once more to the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you," he whispered, brushing his thumb over Reid's bottom lip.

There was no reply, just another sweet kiss from Reid that surprised Luke out of his emotional stupor.

"Well, well, well--isn't that adorable? These lovebirds are gonna make us all emotional with all this sappy stuff," Rowan stated with a grin.

Luke dropped his hand from Reid's chin and rubbed a hand over the nape of his neck, the blush reaching the tips of his ears he reckoned, and that was embarrassing enough.  But Reid's hand took a hold of his, in solidarity he guessed, and just so Luke didn't feel as alone with the teasing.

"Alright, Rowan--that's enough," Reid said, looking just as flushed, as Madeline sat there looking utterly enamored by them.

Rowan waved a hand at him dismissively, wrapping his arms around Ruby in his lap and pressed a lingering kiss to her temple. "Yes okay, little brother--now it's time for the big finale, right honey bun?"

Ruby gasped, nodding furiously, and leapt out of Rowan's lap to get the last present under the Christmas tree. She carried it over gently and handed it to Reid with a huge grin of her own.

"Merry Christmas, Uncle Reid!"

Luke wrapped his arms around his folded legs, his precious present put to next to him, and watched as Reid pulled Ruby into his lap, pressing a light kiss to her hair.

"You gonna help me to open it?"

Ruby tilted her head back to look at her uncle. "Uh huh, but be careful--Daddy said s'precious."

Rowan shushed her with a finger to his mouth, but everyone else cracked up laughing.

"Okay," Reid said seriously but with a chuckle. "I'll be careful."

Ruby and Reid carefully unwrapped the box, and pulled off the top of the lid together as Ruby took her hands back to let her uncle peel back the tissue paper. Reid froze then, his fingers stopping an inch away from what was in the box, his voice having obviously left him in shock.

"D'you like it?" Ruby enquired, her voice a little nervous.

That seemed to bring Reid out of his daze, his gaze skittering to his brother then back down to Ruby. Reid visibly inhaled stutteringly and got out what looked like an older style camera from the box, his fingers skating over the body of it.

"Uncle Reid," Ruby whined, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him, pressing her cheek to his. "D'you like it?"

"I love it," Reid confessed, the tone of his voice belying the emotion behind it. He then looked up at Rowan who had his arm around Madeline, who was wiping away her own tears. Luke wasn't going to lie, he was really confused.

"Where did you find this?"

Rowan shrugged, looking a little overwhelmed with emotion himself with wet eyes of his own. "Did a little digging around and got a great deal on it. It was honestly Ruby's idea, she'd asked about the photo we have of me and her when she was about six months old, and asked who took it. I told her it was you and she asked me why you didn't take photos anymore. And then it went on from there."

Reid shook his head in what looked like disbelief as he checked the lens and smoothed the name over the front of it. "This is ridiculous, I know how much these cost. You didn't have to."

"It's the least we owe you, Reid--both Ruby and I both. Even Mom," Rowan told him, as Madeline nodded in agreement. "Don't think we don't know that you sold your old Leica camera for some money for the mortgage payments when Dad left us hanging. We noticed when you stopped taking photos with it and used that other one you had that wasn't as amazing as this one. I think it was about time you got it back."

"Yeah," Ruby agreed. "'N now you can take new photos of all of us!"

Luke could tell that Reid was finding it hard to put his feelings into words, and for a little support, reached out to put a hand on his forearm, smoothing his thumb over his skin. Gosh, Luke had no idea that Reid had a photographer in him, but if he was the best neurosurgeon in the world, it made perfect sense that he would be the best photographer too. He just couldn't believe Reid had hidden that part of himself for so long, when a thought struck him.

"So the photos in Reid's room, the beach ones? They were taken by him?" Luke asked.

Madeline nodded her head, finally getting a hold of herself, carefully dabbing at the wetness under her eyes with a napkin. "He took those the same summer he sold the camera. I'd managed to get them printed and framed for him before he had to get rid of it, but there are boxes upstairs with more. When he wasn't studying, he was out taking photos when he had the chance. And I was hoping that now that he has it back, he won't take such a long break from it."

"I don't think I will," Reid promised.

Luke's hand slipped from Reid's arm as Reid got on his knees, not before letting Ruby climb onto Luke's lap, and wrapped his mother in a long hug. She whispered something into his ear that made Reid nod his head, and then let Rowan embrace him tightly. Rowan put a loving hand on his head, pressing a kiss to his temple as he pulled back and lightly patting his face.

"You're a greatest brother I ever had, this is not even half of what we owe you for what you've done for us."

Reid rolled his eyes, clearing his throat. "Firstly, you don't owe me anything, and secondly--you're the only brother I've ever had."

Rowan sniffled theatrically. "Just tell me you love me, Reid--that's all I've ever wanted to hear. I bet you tell Luke all the time, but you can't even tell your own brother?"

Madeline groaned, slapping at Rowan's arm. "Rowan, stop."

"But it's true!" Rowan insisted, throwing a lascivious wink Luke's way. "And anyway, it looks like your boyfriend had no idea about this talent of yours. Maybe it'll come in handy when you want to be sending _private_ photos to each other."

Reid pointedly gestured at Ruby, who looked adorably confused by the conversation, her rosebud mouth in a pout. "We have a minor here, let's keep things child friendly, thanks."

Luke hid his face in Ruby's hair as the rest of them cracked up laughing, feeling mortified. He felt a hand smooth over his head and looked up to find Reid shaking his head at Rowan who was still cackling.

"You are a terrible human being, Ro."

"Takes one to know one, little brother," Rowan quipped back, jumping to his feet. "Alright, who's gonna help me make waffles for breakfast."

"Me!" Ruby threw her arms in the air, just about missing hitting Luke's face and ran straight into Rowan's legs. "Can I help make'em?"

"Of course, honey bun--who else would mix the batter perfectly other than my Ruby Roo?"

Madeline stood up and brushed away a few pieces of wrapping paper that had ended up on her lap. "I'll come and help you." She bent down to drop a kiss to both Reid and Luke's foreheads before following Rowan and Ruby into the kitchen.

Left alone in the front room, Reid's eyes were still on the camera in the box.

"So, that was a little intense, huh?"

Reid huffed a laugh and turned his head to look at Luke. "A little intense?"

"Okay, crazy intense," Luke admitted with a laugh of his own, trying not to think of the kiss they'd shared. Even though they hadn't talked about it in advance, considering that Reid had kissed him back, maybe he was okay with it. "I didn't know you were a photographer."

"I'm not a photographer, just took photos that turned out to be okay."

"Dr. Oliver underplaying his own superior skills? This is a new side I'm seeing."

"Shut up, Luke."

"No, but seriously," Luke pulled playfully at Reid's earlobe as he grimaced. "I do hope you consider taking photos again, I'd love some of your beautiful photos up on my wall. I know that Rowan's effort to find a vintage camera like that won't go to waste."

Reid gazed at him for a long moment before nodding, a strange smile overcoming his face. "If you're talking about beautiful photos, I'll be sure not to take any of your face."

Luke's mouth fell open in surprise at the horrible jibe, cuffing Reid's head and punching his arm lightly. "I hate you, Reid Oliver. I hate you so much."

Reid managed to dodge as best he could, but he was no match for Luke's reflexes, even though Luke meant the entire opposite of what he'd just said.

"Sure you do," Reid replied as he usually did, but this time Luke could tell, he most definitely didn't mean it.

 

***

 

Reid was right.

After they ate breakfast, Luke went up to find his phone full of messages from his family, siblings and friends. While Reid was in the shower, Luke got a call from his mother, wishing her a “Merry Christmas” and also having a quick chat with his brothers and sisters. They talked about what they'd been up to and the presents they'd gotten, and as much as Luke had missed hearing their voices, he felt more content than he had in a long time.

The happiness must've been clear on his face, because when Reid came out of the shower, changed into the sweater his Mom had gotten him and some jeans, he raised his eyebrows questioningly as he scrubbed a towel through his hair.

Luke held a finger up to signal he was almost done.

"I'll come and see you guys after New Year’s, I promise."

"You promise? We gotta go horse riding together, jus' you and me."

"Ethan, we will," Luke promised. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you, too." And Luke could almost hear Ethan pouting. He was almost ten years old, young but not so young to not need his older brother around more often. That was another part of the guilt about leaving Oakdale. He'd left his siblings when they'd needed him most. But he'd had to take care of himself first and put himself first for once.

"Okay, I gotta go, but I'll call you when I'm back home. I love you, big guy."

"Love you, too. Bring me back lotsa candy, okay?"

Luke laughed. "I will. Bye, Ethan." He ended the call feeling a little more melancholy than he usually did. Luke believed it could be because he just missed them and the Christmas' they'd spent together in the years past, but mostly it was because he felt the more years that went by, the less time he had to have the family of his own that he had craved for so long.

"You hear from your family?" Reid asked, interrupting him from his thoughts.

Luke glanced up and nodded. "Yeah, was good to talk to them. I missed them."

"I can tell," Reid said with a wry smile, dunking his towel in the hamper. "Are you happy now?"

"Very happy, but not as happy as your present made me." Luke fluttered his eyelashes for effect. This was the only way Luke could even joke about the present Reid had gotten him, he wasn't sure he would ever get over it. It was way beyond anything he'd expected and to know that Reid cared that much was an amazing feeling.

Reid looked a little bashful, but ignored him. "Yeah yeah, come on. Let's go down and help out--you take your meds?"

Luke was so used to Reid asking him now that even though in the beginning it made him feel like he was being babied, it felt perfectly normal for him to ask since he was a friend. He wasn't a stranger, he didn't pity him, but instead just wanted to make sure he was okay. And Luke was totally okay with that.

But Luke also knew what Reid's reaction would be to an answer he didn't want to hear. He'd kind of forgotten with all the excitement of Christmas, okay?

Luke scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Umm, not yet."

There was a grunt and some kind of incoherent mumbling under his breath from Reid, which had Luke fight back a giggle.

"Just go and shower, and then come and see me for your meds. I want to see you take them with my own eyes."

"Jeez, you are not my keeper, Reid."

"I am when it counts, especially when you don't take care of your own health."

Luke sighed dramatically, falling eagle spread on the bed.

"I hate you."

"Sure you do," Reid said with roll of his eyes as he left the room.

 

***

 

The rest of the afternoon was utilized for setting up for the party, but before all that, Luke took his meds right from Reid's hands.

The caterers had arrived earlier that afternoon, delivering the food along with all the utensils needed, also leaving with a hefty tip for having come out on Christmas Day. Once everything was in its appropriate space, Rowan made some sandwiches for an easy, but light lunch, which Reid happily devoured without complaint.

Normally, Reid was very particular with his sandwiches, wanting them to have certain fillings and condiments as Luke had learned over time. But since Rowan was his twin, he knew exactly how Reid loved them. Luke watched as he and his brother both ate with gusto, mouths bulging and somehow still able to talk as they chewed.

When Rowan and Reid went to clear the driveway that had been covered with another few inches of snow, Luke and Ruby went to her room to play with some of the toys that she'd gotten earlier that morning. He loved spending time with this inquisitive, beautiful little girl and felt a pang of guilt for becoming enamored of her, and vice versa, in such a short amount of time. Who knew when he'd be able to see her again? But she'd made a place in Luke's heart that wouldn't be forgotten in a hurry.

She napped for a couple of hours afterwards, Luke tucking her into bed as she murmured something in her sleep, smiling to herself. Luke went downstairs to help out with setting out the drinks and snacks before Madeline ushered them away to start getting ready since it was almost time for the guests to arrive.

Apparently, the suit Luke had brought along wasn't necessary whatsoever. Madeline insisted he wear whatever he felt comfortable in, no formal wear required. Luke hunted in his bag for something that wasn't casual, but looked good enough for a party.

"Why don't you wear the sweater Mom got you? It's light enough to wear in the house."

Luke twisted around to see Reid fixing his hair and eyeing the clothes Luke had strewn across the bed. "You're giving me fashion advice? All you ever wear are shirts and black sweaters and jeans. And lo and behold, what are you wearing? A black sweater and those stupidly tight jeans."

Reid gave himself a glance but just shrugged, unperturbed. "It was only a suggestion, take it or leave it."

The problem was, this time Reid's advice was on point. The emerald green sweater would be perfect to go on top of his white shirt, and he'd wear his own black skinny jeans to along with it. The smug look directed Luke's way as he went to go and change in the bathroom with those exact clothes made Luke stick his tongue out in retaliation.

When he came out, hair perfectly styled and sweater lint free, Ruby came flying into their room, flinging the door open with the cutest, but grumpiest, look on her face, shouting for her uncle. Reid sat on the bed, with glasses on and his phone in hand, his face breaking out into a sweet smile.

Ruby stopped short a couple of feet away from Reid before glancing at the door and then back at them again, looking worried. She was wearing the most adorable red dress with some white tights, and had a comb and some pins and hair ties in her hands, her damp hair starting to curl already.

"M'sorry for not knocking."

Reid took his glasses off and beckoned her close, putting is phone to the side. "It's fine, Ruby--what's wrong?"

"Daddy doesn't make pretty braids, but you always do. Can you make me my braid? Please, Uncle Reid, please."

Luke's eyes widened in surprise. Was there no end to this man's many talents? And now he was going to braid his niece's hair and apparently he was an expert at it? Yeah, if Luke had ovaries they would've exploded by now.

"Sure," Reid said, potently ignoring Luke and not meeting his gaze. "Grab that stool and sit right here."

Before Luke packed the clothes he'd flung around the room back into his bag, he helped Ruby grab the stool and position it in front of him.

"Thanks, Prince Luke!"

Luke threw Ruby a wink. "You're welcome, sweetheart."

"Thanks," Reid mumbled finally meeting his gaze, pushing up the sleeves of his sweater up his forearms and grabbed the comb and pins from Ruby's hand as she sat down obediently.

As Luke packed his bag, he surreptitiously watched as Reid expertly wound his fingers carefully through her curls, separating the hair into three and then started to twist them over and under each other, starting from the bottom of her head. It looked like a French braid, but inside out, Luke had seen his grandmother do them for his sisters a ton of times. Ruby chattered away with Reid the whole time, telling him about what he and Luke had done that afternoon and the dream she'd had, Reid replying in the right places with hums and a few words.

But Reid plaited the braid to the end and then wrapped it around the crown of her head, pinning it into place to hide the ends to create what looked like a plaited halo. Ruby had brought along a few pins that had tiny red flowers on it, and so Reid carefully placed them in plait, spacing them out evenly and then pulling on the braid a little to make it look thicker.

"Stand up a sec, Roo."

Ruby spun around and knelt on the stool, letting Reid fix the braid from the front to make it look more even. With one final scrutinizing look, he brushed a thumb over her cheek and smiled softly. "It's done, go and see if you like it. Let me know if it's too tight."

There wasn't a mirror that Ruby could see herself in easily, so Luke swung her into his arms and took her into the bathroom, holding her up to the mirror so she could admire her hairdo.

"What do you think, Miss Oliver?"

"I love it!" Ruby exclaimed, turning her head from side to side, grinning so hard that Luke was sure her cheeks would be aching. "I look so pretty."

"The prettiest." Luke kissed her cheek and took her back out into their room. "You look beautiful--Uncle Reid didn't do a bad job, huh?"

"Nope!"

Ruby flung herself into Reid's arms and hugged him tight. "Thank you Uncle Reid, I love you."

Reid picked her up and held her just as tight, pressing a kiss to her hair. "I love you, too."

Luke wasn't going to lie, he got a little choked up seeing them together. It only made him wonder how amazing it would be to see Reid with his own kid someday.

"Now go and see if your Daddy is ready and wants me to braid his hair, too."

Ruby slapped a hand to her mouth, stifling her giggles. "Daddy's hair needs braidin'...it's so long!"

Reid nodded seriously. "It really is. Can't have it flying all over the place like your hair, right?"

"Uh huh! I'm gonna go n'show my pretty braid to Daddy."

Ruby giggled as she slipped out Reid's arms, waving at Luke as she skipped out of the room and down the hallway. Reid shifted on his feet looking a little uncomfortable and raised his eyebrows at Luke, who'd been staring at him.

Luke raised his eyebrows back. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Do what?"

"Braid hair like that."

Reid waved it away, the flush of his cheeks not going unnoticed by Luke. "It was on some YouTube videos. I watched them when I realized Rowan wasn't going to cut her hair anytime soon, and so I used him as my guinea pig and then tried my skills on her when she was old enough to let me."

There was so much that Luke could say about that. About his dedication to his brother and his niece, who he obviously treated like _more_ than a niece, and his love for them that meant he'd learned a particular skill in advance so he could be of use to them whenever they needed him. And it wasn't just the braids, there were a million little things Reid could've done that Luke was yet to see. But he would ask all about that another time, there was something way more interesting to talk about here.

Luke put a hand to his heart dramatically. "YouTube? You used the _internet_? I didn't even know you knew what that was."

Reid glared at him and pulled down the sleeves of his sweater. "Shut up, I'm not that old."

"You so are, old man."

Reid's lips twitched with amusement and got his watch from the bedside drawers, putting it on. "Okay, _kid_ \--how about you tone down the old man thing around my family? They're going to think I'm a cradle robber with the way you're talking."

Luke snorted, sauntering over to brush away some lint from Reid's shoulder. He didn't think he looked that young. "Yup, only if you promise to remember your mantra for tonight."

"What's that?"

Luke's face broke out into a grin, on the verge of laughter. "Don't be an ass."

Reid burst out laughing for him. "Yeah well, maybe you should write that on my forehead, or on my hand maybe."

"Maybe."

Reid gave a slow nod and gave him an obvious once over, making Luke blush to the tips of his toes, heart racing.

"You look good."

"Oh," Luke swallowed, feeling a little hot under the collar. "Thanks."

"You're welcome--see, I do know some about what looks good on a man."

With an infuriating smirk that had Luke so freakin' mystified about what had just happened, Reid slipped his phone in his pocket and walked out of the room, leaving Luke gaping his way.

Was that what he thought it was? Or was Reid playing a game?

Whatever it was, all Luke knew was that he had to keep his wits about him and remember to not let things go too far. There had already been moments where it had happened, even though they'd both consented to it, and it was messing with Luke's head more than he thought it would.

Every time he remembered each of those kisses they'd shared, the intimate moments and touches, the only thing that echoed through his mind were Rosie's words. That he would come out of this experience feeling worse than he would going into it.

But, that was to be seen, so all Luke could do was prepare himself and keep positive. He could control this, and himself.

Fingers crossed?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reidiversary!!!!! Can you guys believe it's been six years since our Reid Oliver was first shown on screen and I'm still here six years on writing about these two crazy kids? It's amazing. 
> 
> (P.S. Apologies for the lateness with this chapter! RL got in the way for a bit there. Thanks for your patience!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive apologies for the delay for posting this chapter...had a hard time getting this one right, literal tears went into it to be honest, and there were some RL things that happened that took precedence. But it's a long one so hopefully that'll make up for it? Sorry again! ♥
> 
> Warning for a panic attack and past emotional/psychological abuse mentioned in this chapter, so do be wary of that. Also note that I'm not quite done yet, two more chapters to go, including the epilogue. ;)
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this one! ♥

 

For someone who was as unsociable as Reid, Luke found it absolutely hilarious that he had such a big family who _loved_ to socialize.

When Madeline's father, James, had moved his family to the States from London for the family business over forty years ago, his two brothers and their wives had all tagged along, wanting to try their hand at settling in a new country for a new life. Both of Reid's grandparents had passed away when he was young, but the family was still as close as ever with Madeline's siblings and cousins still keen to keep relationships alive.

So yeah, seeing Reid greeting them all with that obviously strained smile of his that most of his family didn't realize wasn't truly him was interesting to say the least. But Reid made the necessary introductions and Madeline made sure she distracted an aunt or uncle with some food, knowing that it was a lot for Reid to handle all at once. Luke took the reins in most of the conversations too; he'd had practice and was much more willing to do it, especially if it gave Reid some respite.

Luke was surprised to learn from Reid that 'Oliver' wasn't the surname they'd been born with. After Luke had met quite a few members of their family who shared the same surname and had been confused about it, Reid had explained the reason. When Reid's father had left, the family went back to Madeline's maiden name since neither of the boys had wanted to be associated with their father, even by name. It was a wonderful gesture, and a gesture that obviously helped them all to heal as a family.

A few of Reid and Rowan's cousins had come to the party, and it seemed like they were preferred over the overbearing aunts and uncles. Not all of them had been able to make it; many of them were spread across the country and the world with families and commitments of their own. But it did help that a few cousins of his, all of the women anyway, were in the science field, so they had something in common to talk about.

But small talk, nope...that was never Reid's forté, so Luke kept close as they flitted around the room to greet and talk to everyone, including Madeline's friends. Every single time, without any hesitation and much to Luke's surprise, Reid was happy to introduce him as his partner when people asked; and apart from one homophobic guy who was Madeline's friend's third husband, everyone else was really nice to them.

There wasn't anything that affected Luke much anymore, and it's not like the guy had even said anything obviously prejudiced. But it put Reid on edge immediately, his face turning sour as the man ignored Luke completely, even after Reid had introduced him. The man didn't even acknowledge Luke and interrogated Reid about his work instead, since he was a cardiologist himself.

In reply, Reid gave him one word answers, both of them completely bored as the man droned on and on, still ignoring Luke. However, Luke could tell that Reid's blood was boiling, but he didn't want to be rude for his mother's sake, and so endured the man's drivel. Eventually, his wife came to get him and they were finally left peacefully alone.

"Oh my god," Luke breathed, resisting the urge to bury his face in Reid's chest. That whole conversation was tiring in more ways than one.

"What an asshole." Reid took hold of Luke's hand and dragged him towards the drinks table, handing him a bottle of water from the ice bucket and grabbing a beer for himself.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked, nodding towards the bottle so Luke would start drinking it.

Luke took a long swig, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm fine, are you? That was the most boring ten minutes of my life."

Reid's nostrils flared in suppressed anger, fingers clenching on the beer bottle. "He was a homophobic ass. I wish I could've tossed him out on the street."

Luke knocked his fist lightly at Reid's stomach. "But you're a good son."

"He ignored you like you were a piece of trash. It's disgusting."

"It is," Luke consoled him. "But you just have to ignore it. It's not like I'll ever have to see that guy again."

"Still, you don't deserve that."

"No one does, but homophobic assholes will always be homophobic assholes."

"Then he should've ignored me, too."

Luke brushed away some glitter off of Reid's sweater, who knows where it came from, and rested a hand on Reid's arm. "I'm just a nurse, Reid--unimportant in the scheme of things. Gay or not, you're still a genius neurosurgeon. I guess that trumped the whole sodomy thing."

Reid huffed a wry laugh and finally took a swig of his beer. "Maybe, but he's wrong and so is everyone else who thinks like that." He then gave Luke a stern look. "You're not unimportant by the way, your work is vital. Doctors can't do half the things we need to do without medical professionals like you, remember that."

Hearing the passion and conviction in Reid's voice made Luke feel like the most powerful man in the world. And it was nice to hear sometimes, that their work was important, that it was valued.

Luke had worked hard to be where he was. It wasn't just hours of studying, it was hours and hours of working in a hospital environment, getting stuck in the thick of things right from the get go. It felt especially important that it was Reid who had told him; however, it meant much, much more.

"Thanks, that means a lot."

Reid's lips ticked upwards. "You don't sound convinced. I can be nice, you know."

"Oh babe," Luke said, smiling big and putting his water bottle back down on the table and flinging his arms around Reid's shoulders, because he could totally do this without any guilt whatsoever. "I know just how nice you can be. _Real nice_."

" _Luke_." Reid's smile was a sight to behold, but his free hand came to rest at Luke's hip anyway. "Come on, stop it."

Luke's eyes widened innocently. "Stop what? There may be a certain someone watching and I'd love to make him squirm."

Reid's gaze skittered around the room to fall on the offending homophobe who was looking their way with a disgusted look on his face. "Huh, that guy."

"Yup, that guy."

"Well, let's make him squirm," Reid said, quirking a knowing eyebrow. And Luke knew exactly what he was getting at. So Luke closed the distance between them and they pressed their mouths together.

They both grinned into the kiss because they couldn't help themselves, so the kiss was more teeth than lips. But Reid rectified that by dragging Luke in by his cheek for another slower, more languid kiss, making Luke shiver from tip to toe as his arms tightened around Reid's neck and shoulders. It made Luke want more, a want to be devoured by Reid in every single way because _this_ , he wasn't quite sure he ever wanted to forget.

Before they could get carried away however, because Luke wasn't quite sure he could stop, an amused, but teasing voice luckily broke them apart.

"Oh ho ho, lovebirds--that's enough. Save something for the bedroom, huh?"

Both Reid and Luke broke apart with a jolt, Reid looking down and away as Rowan waggled his eyebrows their way. Rowan had dressed himself in another gaudy Christmas sweater with some tight skinny jeans, but he'd left his hair tied up into a bun, a few curls that had come loose framed his face.

"Love is in the air," Rowan sang with a laugh. "I think that dickbag had to go and bleach his brain from the _horrific_ sight of seeing two men kissing, so hopefully he's left already."

Luke licked his lips, moving his arms back and pulling at his collar to get some cooler air circulating around his body, as he grabbed his bottle of water again. Luke hadn't realized he'd gotten so hot. But Luke looked to where he'd seen the guy last and realized that Rowan was right. "How'd you know about him?"

Rowan made a face. "That dude is an ass and homophobe. I saw him a couple weeks ago in town when I was out with Sebastian from high school, remember him?" Rowan said, getting a nod from Reid in return. Reid's cheeks were flushed from the heat too, Luke guessed.

"Anyway, so I met up with Sebby because it'd been so long, and he'd been through some crappy things lately so I was holding his hand for moral support. Then comes along the asshole, I can't even remember his name, but I'd seen him with Helen so I knew he was her husband, and he gives us this dirty look. Now, I wasn't gonna take that so I made sure before we left the café, with Seb's permission of course, to give Seb the most passionate kiss I'd ever given another man, with a little ass groping for added effect."

Luke couldn't help but laugh, Reid rolling his eyes like he'd known that was exactly the kind of thing Rowan would do, a huff of a laugh slipping past his lips.

"And his face," Rowan laughed hard, a hand to his stomach. "I wished I could've taken a picture. It would make anyone feeling sad feel a million times better. It was the best thing ever. But that face he just left with, that wasn't so bad either," Rowan told them, impressed. He knocked his bottle of beer against Reid's in solidarity. "As much as you try to deny it, Reid--we are more similar than you think."

"You wish," Reid retorted.

"Oh, little brother--you love me so, just say it and I'll die happy."

"In your dreams."

Rowan turned his pout on Luke, sighing dramatically. "I bet he tells you he loves you all the time, you're the lucky one, sunshine. But I'll get you to say it one day, Reid...you mark my words."

A call from someone in the kitchen prompted Rowan to make his apologies, leaving Reid and Luke alone again. Before Luke could get lost in thoughts and dreams of Reid telling him those three words one day, a knock to Luke's water bottle from Reid's beer bottle got Luke's attention.

Reid was frowning, looking confused. "Sunshine?"

Luke shrugged with a snort of a laugh. "I don't know where he got it from--he's your brother. You shouldn't be surprised by this."

Reid sighed, nodding in agreement. "You're right, I shouldn't--he's the weird one."

"You're not so normal yourself. Maybe you'll surprise me one day and I'll think we're in an alternate universe or something."

Reid smirked, eyes twinkling with mischievousness that made Luke's heart somersault in his chest. "Or something--come on, let's get some food, I'm starving."

Luke wasn't sure what Reid meant by that comment, but he ignored it for now. "You're always starving."

"I'm a growing boy."

"A growing _old man_ , not boy--that was like thirty years ago."

Reid scowled his way, shoving Luke lightly as he made his way towards the kitchen where the smell of the food had many a guest enticed. "I hate you."

"Sure you do," Luke quipped, catching up and threading his arm through Reid's, which Reid didn't even try to shake off. They hot footed it to the kitchen, ready to fill their stomachs with some deliciously awesome Christmas dinner.

 

***

 

The dinner was highly praised by all. Everyone enjoyed the mix of Christmas dinners, British and American style, while drinking merrily too. Once the dinner part was over, it was time to cut the birthday cake.

Much to Reid's embarrassment, he was dragged to stand with Madeline at the head of the table, along with Rowan, who had Ruby in his arms. Not wanting to be alone though, Reid grabbed a hold of Luke's hand and brought him along to stand right by him, which didn't fail to make Luke feel good.

Obligatory photos were taken, cakes and hugs were shared before a quite a few people, especially those with kids, started to leave and said their goodbyes for the night. There was still much drinking to be done so Luke knew that part wouldn't be over anytime soon. And eventually, Reid and Luke had to split up as Rowan took Reid away to help with some of the clearing up. He wasn't sure how they would manage because somehow, maybe it was the beer and some of the whisky they'd drank, they were both _slightly_ tipsy.

Somehow Luke ended up on the one armchair that had been left in place in the living room, taking a breather and soaking in all that had happened that evening. It had been one of the most interesting, but fun, Christmas Days he'd ever experienced.

"Prince Luke! You tired?"

Luke blinked and saw Ruby staring at him with concern. He smiled her way reassuringly. "Sweetie, I'm okay. How are you doing? You got to eat some cake, right?"

"I did, it was so yummy."

"The yummiest," Luke agreed.

 But Luke could see Ruby listing on her feet, rubbing sleepily at her eyes. Luke had seen her playing and dancing with the other kids that had come to the party, and it was way past her bedtime. No wonder she was finding it hard to stay awake.

"Are _you_ tired, Ruby?"

Ruby nodded slowly, yawning softly, trying to fight her tiredness.

Luke huffed a laugh and beckoned her closer. She climbed into his lap instantaneously and snuggled into his chest, resting her head on his shoulder, sighing softly. Luke smoothed a hand up and down her back, resting his cheek on her hair with a sigh of his own.

"You have fun today, Ruby?"

"Mmhmm, the food was yummy, and my presents were the best. I love Christmas 'n my Daddy and Uncle Reid and Grammy," she told him.

"And they love you too, so much."

"And Mommy too--Daddy said so," Ruby added quietly, a little nervously.

That had Luke feeling a little imbalanced, not quite sure if he had the right to say anything at all. "I'm sure she does, Ruby. And you can always feel her love for you, I promise."

Ruby tipped her head back to look up at Luke, her tiny brows furrowed. "How?"

Luke smoothed a thumb over her cheek. "The strength you feel whenever things don't feel good or when you feel sad, that's the love she left for you, right here," Luke poked lightly at her chest where her heart would be, "that's how much she loves you, that's how you can feel her love. And whenever your Daddy tells you stories about her, or shows you pictures...the happiness you feel--that's her love, too."

Ruby's bright smile had Luke's heart soar. "Yeah?"

"Uh huh, you have so much love for you, sweetheart."

"Do you love me, too?"

Luke wasn't going to deny it. He'd fallen for her the moment he'd met her, and it seemed too much too fast, but how could anyone not fall in love with this intelligent, beautiful and sweet girl?

"I do."

Ruby grinned in return. "Me too! 'N love conky's all!"

Luke burst out laughing, pressing a kiss to her forehead, finding it hilarious that she remembered something he'd said so long ago. "Love 'conquers' all, but I like the way you said it, too."

They talked a little more before Rowan came over to relieve Luke of duties, but it was Ruby who didn't want to leave Luke.

"I want Prince Luke to tuck me in," she said defiantly. And there was no argument in her tone either and Rowan folded easily.

"Goodnight honey bun," Rowan kissed her cheek and forehead with a smug grin. "Don't give Luke any trouble, okay?"

Ruby agreed as Rowan gave Luke a grateful smile, letting him know he'd come by to check on them later. Once up in her room and after brushing her teeth, Ruby took out her own pajamas and changed into them herself.

Luke helped to undo her braid, tousling her hair and massaged her scalp to ease any tension that the braids could've caused. He carefully placed her pins and hair ties on the little table next to her, before tucking Ruby into her bed.

Luke sat down next to her, smoothing a hand over her hair in a soothing motion. "Do you want me read you a story?"

"Nooo," Ruby said sleepily, twisting and turning till her head was on Luke's lap. "Jus' stay here."

In less than minute she was fast asleep, her rosebud mouth pouted as the world of dreams encompassed her. The party was still going on downstairs, music playing and loud conversations being had, but Ruby slept on, dead to the world. Luke wished he could sleep so deeply, but he guessed that was the best part about being a kid. No worries, no stress...just the freedom of enjoying life without caring about the big things.

The sudden sound of his phone ringing made Luke jerk in surprise. He quickly muted the sound and carefully dislodged himself out from under Ruby before answering the call. Seeing Casey's name flash up on the screen made him smile. It'd been a long time since they'd talked, but even then, this was a surprise.

Hurrying out of Ruby's room and shutting the door behind him, he answered the call.

"Hey, Baby Hughes."

Luke heard a scoff and a short laugh. "That nickname is never gonna die, huh?"

"Never ever," Luke admitted, chuckling. "Merry Christmas, Casey!"

"Merry Christmas to you, too. How you doin'? Having a good day? Boston must be awesome this time of year, especially with that doctor friend of yours," Casey said, sounding smug.

Luke leaned against the wall opposite Ruby's door, rolling his eyes even though Casey wasn't there to see it. Luke had maybe mentioned Reid to Casey a couple of times, and he'd realized right away that Luke's feelings for Reid went beyond friendship. But Luke hadn't told him about their arrangement for this trip, and thought it best not to...to save himself from all the teasing to be honest.

"It is and yeah, it's been pretty great, just ate a ton of food and I'm pretty sure I'll be sleeping as soon as my head hits a pillow. What about you?"

Casey laughed. "Not too bad--the family drama wasn't as intense as last year, so that's something."

Luke knew how that felt. He scratched at his cheek when he remembered something. "I thought you were planning on going to see your girlfriend in London this year."

There was a long silence that said everything Luke needed to know. "Oh, I'm sorry, Casey."

"It's cool, dude. Things weren't going too well with the whole long distance thing anyway and we kinda drifted apart."

"Still, I'm sorry." Casey deserved better, but he always ended up finding the right girls at the wrong time. "Did you love her?"

Casey sighed. "Maybe? I don't know--now that I think about it I'm not sure I've ever been in love with anyone, so I don't know. But I'm gonna concentrate on getting my life together, maybe move out of Oakdale like you did."

"That sounds like a plan, just promise me you won't give up on finding love. It's out there, and maybe you just gotta stop looking for it. Maybe give a guy a go this time--when was the last time you had a boyfriend?"

Casey laughed knowingly. Luke had supported Casey through his struggles with coming face to face with his fluid sexuality, not sure how much longer he could hide and be dishonest about it. But despite his own romantic failures, Luke was always going to be there to bolster him, support him in any way he could, whether Casey dated a guy or a girl.

"Not since college to be honest, but you're right. Maybe it's worth trying to date some guys when I'm up for it--it's not like you're ever gonna date me. We'd make a freakin' hot couple."

Luke laughed. "Yeah, we would--but you're like a brother to me, so that's a little--"

"Like incest," Casey finished for him with a laugh. "Yeah, dude--I get it. Thanks for listening though."

"No problem, you know I'm always here for you."

"I do," Casey said sincerely. "And look, I didn't call to mourn over my lack of love life, I mean--I know I have your shoulder to cry on and I love you for it. But I need to tell you something--it's the main reason I called to be honest."  Casey's voice had an odd edge to it that made Luke stiffen with dread.

"W-what? Is everything okay?"

Casey blew out a breath, obviously gearing himself up for asking a hard question. "Back home in Dallas, you have people around you can call if you need help, right?"

Luke could feel the blood drain from his face. "What?"

"Just tell me that old lady Mrs. Carter looks out for you every day? That lady is badass and I know she can kick anyone's ass."

"I uhh-yeah, she does--and there's Kabir opposite me and there's Reid if I need him," Luke's hands had started to shake along with his voice. "Why're you asking?"

"Luke, don't freak out okay? I'm telling you to warn you, but Danny was in town for a couple days, apparently it was because of work. But he's a piece of shit so I didn't believe him. He'd been asking around for you, but don't worry, no one has said a word. I saw him leave town yesterday in a taxi, but I don't know where he went."

Luke felt like he couldn't breathe. "He was in Oakdale? I thought he was in California."

"I know, Luke--but like I said, he was here to find info on you. Luckily everyone knew not to say anything, but I had to warn you, just in case he finds out where you are now. I'd think it'd be a good idea to get your lawyer onto making sure there are things in place just in case when you're back home, okay?"

"Y-yeah, you're right. I'll call my lawyer," Luke said, voice faint.

"Dude, you sound like you're gonna pass out. I told you not to freak out."

"I'm not freaking out!" But Luke's highly strung voice said the exact opposite.

"He's not gonna come anywhere near you, I promise. Luke, are you listening to me?"

Luke put a hand to his face, his body betraying him as he slumped onto the floor, burying his face into his knees. "Yeah, I'm listenin'."

"Luke, he won't touch a hair on your body ever again. And if he does, he has to fight through me, again. Remember that, okay?"

There were tears gathering in Luke's eyes and he was finding it harder and harder to breathe, his brain buzzing with noise. "Like you can even hurt a fly," Luke managed to joke.

"Dude, I would wrestle a bear for you--I'd do anything for you."

"I know, Casey. Thank you."

"You're my brother, no need for thanks. I'm always here for you--just promise me you won't worry about this. I told you to warn you, just in case something did happen. Not to warn you so you'd freak out."

Luke pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to regulate his breathing. "I'm not freaking--look, I'll be okay. I'll be careful--and if I see that ass I'll call my lawyer, okay?"

"Good boy, now go and get something to drink because you do sound like you're gonna pass out. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"'Kay, bye."

Luke ended the call, his phone dropping from his hand as he let himself freak out.

How could he not freak out?

Danny had been the cause of much of his misery back home, he'd made Luke feel weak and vulnerable and needy and ruined his life. And even after all this time Danny was still obsessed with him and Luke didn't get why. Why couldn't he just leave him alone?

Why was Danny hell bent on ruining his life even now?

Panic began squeezing his chest unbidden, and he seriously couldn't breathe.

His breaths came short and sharp, and it did nothing for the dizziness he could feel. Thankfully he was already on the ground, but his flight and fight response had failed which meant that he couldn't quite get his body to move, and so he was frozen on the spot--unable to move, or breathe or stop his whole body from shaking.

Luke didn't know how long he sat there, fear permeating through every pore in his body. He knew he wasn't in any danger, he knew that Danny wasn't anywhere near him, but even so--his body wasn't cooperating. It was set in panic mode and not switching off.

A shake to his shoulder made Luke snap his head up, and he saw a blurry face. The tears in his eyes weren't doing much for his vision, and neither was his fuzzy brain. He was sure whoever it was, was calling his name--he could read the lips, could _see_ his name being said. But the buzzing in his ears meant he couldn't hear a word. His chest felt like there was a five ton weight on top of it, and he was surprised he was still alive, let alone breathing.

Whoever it was quickly left and what was probably seconds later, even though it felt like hours, there was someone else with the guy, holding Luke’s face and trying to get his attention. Snippets of his name broke through the noise, reassuring words telling him to breathe, to not worry--to let Luke know that he wasn't alone.

Luke's hand that had been clenching his knee so hard, most definitely having left bruises, was now held to the person's chest in some attempt to match his heart rate, and it was working a little. He was told to breathe in time with him, and he tried, he tried so hard, but it just wasn't happening.

A hand then made Luke look at the man who was calling out for him, saying his name sternly, loud enough to burst through the fog in his brain.

It was Reid.

 _Reid_.

"Yeah, yeah--it's me," Reid said, looking a little less alarmed. "Come on, Luke--you can do this, just breathe in time with me. That's it, in and out...in and out."

It was Reid's voice that brought him back from the brink, brought him back to reality. It was Reid who was crouched down in front of him, trying to help him breathe again.

Luke managed to keep his eyes on Reid, listening to his every word. And with each easy breath taken, the iron bands around his chest began to loosen. Luke's body was still shaking however, and he could feel his clothes sticking uncomfortably to his skin.

"That's it, well done--you're okay. You're safe now." Reid's hand that had been holding Luke’s face helped to push back his sweat soaked bangs. "Can you get up for me?"

Luke hadn't quite found his voice yet, and just about managed to nod, letting Reid heave him up. But he felt like he'd been able to get up way too easily, and when he looked to his other side, he realized why.

Rowan had the same look of concern etched on his face, and shot him a quick reassuring grin. Both Reid and Rowan managed to get Luke walking with some encouragement. They led him to the room they were sharing, carefully sitting Luke down on the bed.

"Can you go and get some water?" Reid said to Rowan, as he dropped to his knees to unlace Luke's shoes to get them off.

"Just water? Don't you need anything else?"

Reid shook his head as he got to his feet, making sure Luke was following his gaze, which he was. Luke just wasn't sure he could get his voice to work. "No, nothing else for now--he's just had a panic attack. No meds necessary."

Rowan nodded. "Cool, I'll be back in a bit."

Reid turned to Luke and blew out a breath, lips tight. "Arms up, I need to get your sweater off."

Luke made a noise of shock, shrinking in within himself.

"Luke, you're soaked to the skin and you need to change. I'm not going to dishonor your virtue--I promise."

The quirk of a smile on Reid's lips made Luke relax a little, and he slowly managed to lift his arms to let Reid help him take the sweater off. The one time he'd imagined this happening was in a moment that was a lot more sexier, but hey...he had to take what came his way. Reid reached out his fingers to unbutton Luke's shirt, but he stopped halfway, checking in with Luke...asking his permission.

It wasn't like Luke could get his extremities to work right now anyway, so he nodded and let Reid unbutton his shirt for him. There was no time for shyness or awkwardness here, and Luke was way too out of it to even blush as it was happening. He instead concentrated on his feet, wiggling his toes and moving his way up his body, right up to his head, making sure he could move it all and had the feeling back. Luke was grateful that the tingling sensation had abated altogether.

Then there was a wet, but warm, washcloth on his skin, Reid wiping at his face, neck and arms. Luke hadn't even realized when Reid had left to get it.

Reid's hand hesitated once more when he reached Luke's chest, unable to meet Luke's gaze. "You wanna get that, or...?"

Maybe Luke was feeling better, especially since he could feel the blood rush to his face and he hoped his blush wasn't as furious as he knew it could be. He wordlessly took the cloth from Reid and wiped at his chest and stomach. Luke would ideally have taken a shower if he could, but this would do for now. It made him feel better anyway. Reid took the washcloth from Luke when he was done and handed him a t-shirt instead.

"Put that on, or do you need help with it?"

"No," Luke croaked out. "I'll be fine."

"Ohh, so he can talk."

Luke met Reid's eyes and huffed a laugh at Reid's smirk. "You're an ass."

"Ahhh, there he is."

Just as Luke slipped the t-shirt on, Rowan came into the room bearing a couple of bottles of ice-cold water and some snacks, including a couple of bars of chocolate. He dumped them on the bed and gave Luke a once over, making sure for himself that Luke was okay.

"Hey sunshine, remember me?" Rowan asked, waving a hand in his face.

"I don't have amnesia, Rowan," Luke told him with an amused shake of his head, his voice rough.

Rowan snorted out a laugh and threw him a wink. "Just checking, you never know with these things." He turned his attention to Reid, who stood next to him. Reid opened a bottle of water for Luke, pushing it into Luke's hands. "You need anything else?" Rowan asked.

Reid shook his head, and Rowan put a hand on Luke's shoulder, squeezing it. "I'll see you guys later, okay? Let me know if you need anything."

Reid nodded, eyeing Luke, who still hadn't drank any of the water out of the bottle yet. "Thanks, Ro."

Rowan left with another wave and a smile, closing the door behind him.

"Drink the water, Luke," Reid demanded, still standing in front of him, worry not having left his eyes.

Luke took a breath and did just that, not realizing how thirsty he was, and finished the whole bottle. Reid once again took the bottle from him and threw it in the trashcan with amazing accuracy before giving Luke a once over. Standing to the side of Luke's legs, he put a hand in Luke's hair, carding his fingers through it.

"Do you want more?"

Luke shook his head, wiping at the few tears that had been left behind. "I'm okay."

"Really?"

Luke bit his lip, the leftover emotions from his ridiculously embarrassing panic attack overflowing, and shook his head shakily. There was an itch under his skin and all Luke wanted to do was hide and pretend that this had never happened.

But instead, he twisted a little so he could drop his head onto Reid's stomach, yearning for some comfort...anything he could get. Luke wrapped his arms around Reid's waist and breathed him in, a shuddering breath passing his lips as a few tears eked out.

"I'm sorry," Luke choked out into Reid's stomach.

" _Christ, Luke_ \--it's fine. You have nothing to apologize for." Reid tightened his hold around Luke, his hand in his hair holding Luke closer. Reid had figured out what Luke needed most was some kind of physical contact.

Luke didn't know how long he held on, but it was Reid who pried them apart, not too far apart however, but far enough that Reid could sit down next to Luke and keep a hold of his hand.

Luke wiped away the tears that just wouldn't stop falling and looked down at the floor, his mind whirring through everything that had just happened. God, he was such an embarrassment. He wondered what Reid and Rowan thought of him now after his stupid panic attack.

Why couldn't he ever just handle his emotions the mature way?

"Luke, you've got nothing to be embarrassed about."

Luke, surprised, snapped his gaze to Reid, who smiled knowingly. "I know what you're thinking," he explained. "It's the same embarrassment, shame and helplessness I feel when it happens to me. But what I do know is that it's all a lie. It's your brain telling you that, no one else. So you can trust me when I tell you not to feel bad about it. It happened, and it's now over--that's the most important thing."

 "Yeah, I guess," Luke sniffled, breathing out a sigh. "It's still stupid though. I hate panic attacks."

"I hate them, too. They're horrible."

"I felt like I was drowning...it's the worst feeling."

"It is." Reid gave Luke's hand a reassuring squeeze, the silence between them a comfortable one. Luke wasn't quite sure he could explain why it had happened, just yet. But for the first time since Luke had known Reid, Reid was the one to fill the silence.

"My Dad, he--uh, had been gambling away money for months. He tried to keep it a secret, but I saw him steal from home, steal Mom's jewellery to get more cash, which he gambled away the same day. I confronted him a couple of times and it didn't end too well."

Luke's heart was in his throat hearing that, hoping there was no violence involved. He didn't know what he would do if that was the case.

"He didn't hurt me," Reid continued, voice even, answering Luke's unasked question. "But he did say some things to emotionally blackmail me, to make me do things for him for Mom and Rowan's sake. He was a very manipulative man. But I dealt with it, because I had to. I used to get panic attacks every time I lied to my Mom about my Dad, every time I lied to Rowan. I guess that was my body's way of telling me that I needed to stop covering for my Dad."

"Reid," Luke breathed, tightening his own hold on Reid's hand. "That's horrible, I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Reid gave him a small smile. "Thankfully, it didn't last long. He disappeared one day, no letter, no note...nothing. He left us this house with large mortgage repayments to make; Rowan and I were only fifteen. Mom worked in the library, so her wages weren't enough to cover the repayments. But this was home, so she was determined to do better by us. But I couldn't let her do it alone, so I took on a weekend job at the grocery store, doing whatever I could until Mom could get herself a better job. I sold a few of my belongings to add to the cash, anything to help. My studies suffered, but I refused to let Rowan work, too--I didn't want us both to suffer because of my Dad."

"But it got better?" Luke said hopefully.

Reid rubbed his thumb over Luke's hand where he was holding it. "It did--Mom managed to get a job with a larger salary not long after, and things got much better. I did eventually get help for my panic attacks, but sometimes, as you saw the other day on the plane, they just sneak up on you at the most inconvenient of times. Planes are not my best friends."

"Don't I know it," Luke said with a sigh. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Reid."

"It's fine--I'm okay now, aren't I?"

Luke shrugged noncommittally. "You're not so bad."

Reid huffed a laugh. "Well, some people would say I'm amazing."

"What 'people'? They must be crazy."

Reid rolled his eyes, obviously indulging Luke. "Probably."

Luke smiled his way, feeling better about his panic attack, but also feeling terrible about what Reid had gone through. He didn't deserve it, neither did Rowan or Madeline. But they'd powered through their bad times and had recovered from it, being the most wonderful and amazing people they were.

However, having a manipulative father was something Luke could relate to. Damian may have loved him, but it was for his own selfish reasons. Luke hadn't seen him for the past ten years, and he could safely say that he didn't miss him, not really. But Reid, poor Reid having to cover for his asshole father because Reid wanted to keep his family safe? That was abhorrent. Luke never wished ill on anyone, but his disdain towards Reid's father was growing by the second. 

"How are you feeling now?"

Luke was snapped out of his thoughts with Reid, once again, looking at him concernedly.

"I'm...better," Luke said, but Reid didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure?" Reid, unfortunately, took his hand back and rummaged through the snacks to find a chocolate bar, holding it out for Luke.

"Do you want some?"

"No," Luke shook his head, wiping at his face and breathing a sigh, with a fond smile. "But you can have it if you're hungry though."

Reid's gaze flitted between Luke and the chocolate bar, before settling on Luke once more, deciding that Luke was more important for now. It was the most adorable sight. "Naa, I'm okay."

Luke snorted out a laugh in spite of himself at a confused Reid, before pulling his legs up on the bed and wrapping his arms around them, flexing his toes. "I bet you're wondering why I had that breakdown earlier."

"No, not really," Reid said quickly, glancing away.

Luke looked at him. "Don't lie to me, you've gotta be curious."

Reid accepted defeat and shrugged, steadily meeting Luke's gaze. "Yeah a little, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, I do--after everything you told me about you, how could I not?"

Reid shook his head, frowning. "Whatever I told you wasn't so I could guilt you into telling me what happened, Luke. I wanted to tell you because it seemed like the right time, and so you could know that I'm not as infallible as everybody thinks. You're my friend and you deserved to know, that's all."

Luke felt a teeny bit stung by the 'friend' remark, but didn't let it get to him; it wasn't entirely untrue anyway. "I never thought you were flawless, Reid. Who you are is because of who you have always been. Your experiences may have shaped you, but you were always the Reid I know today. Plus, I wouldn't be friends with a jackass like you if you didn't have a heart."

"Ouch," Reid deadpanned.

Luke chuckled and winked his way. "I'm only kidding, but I do want to tell you because I feel like I've been hiding it for way too long."

Reid practically stiffened next to him, his eyes were still full of worry, but Luke sought to reassure him. "It's not that bad, I promise--well, it's bad, but not terrible. I'm here, right?"

Reid's mouth was now a tight line. '"This isn't helping me, Luke."

Luke cleared his throat and took a deep breath before he spoke, but he couldn't quite look at Reid and stared at his knees instead. "I had a boyfriend back home, Danny. On the surface he was the perfect guy, he was sweet and nice. I was infatuated with him and he was everything I thought I needed. Danny had come up to me randomly at the local bar one evening, and it went on from there--he was good to me, until he really wasn't."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Reid's voice was trembling under the weight of his anger, and Luke loved him more for it. But he also had to be honest, meeting Reid’s gaze with a shake of his head.

"No, no--he didn't hurt me physically. But in here," Luke pointed to his brain, "he kind of did."

Reid shook his head, jaw clenching tight with fury, but Luke carried on.

"He emotionally manipulated me with the smallest things--things that I didn't take notice of because I didn't know better. I was young and in love, or what I thought was love...so I let him do whatever he wanted, I forgave him for everything. He cheated on me too, it was just a kiss...but I forgave him because I loved him. He wasn't malicious or evil though, so I didn't know any different."

Reid hissed out a breath. "Jesus, Luke."

"I know, I was stupid--an idiot. It's hard to explain the control he had over me to anyone outside of this, it probably looked like I was letting him influence me, letting him make me feel bad about myself."

Reid interrupted sternly. "Jesus, you're not an idiot for that, Luke--these kind of people know exactly what they're doing, and they're good at it. Don't blame yourself for this, please."

Luke bit his lip and nodded, not realizing that he'd started crying again. God, he was an emotional fool. He wiped at his face and took a calming breath.

"I know, I just--it's hard not to. I could've stopped this from happening, the warning signs were there. But Danny held me prisoner before I'd even known it--I didn't know how to get out."

"What happened after that?" Reid asked softly, handing him a napkin, from where, Luke didn't know.

Luke smiled gratefully his way, pressing the napkin to his eyes for a moment before wiping at his nose. "Casey, my best friend, had been worried for me for a while--he'd noticed things weren't right. I wasn't as happy as I used to be, and my parents were worried, too. Anyway, one night Casey turned up at the diner where Danny and I had met for dinner, and Casey kinda dragged me out to take me home because he wanted to talk to me. Danny tried to stop him, and so he grabbed a hold of my arm--and it hurt so much, but he still didn't loosen his grip until Casey punched him in the face."

Reid made a sound of triumph. "Good, he deserved more than that."

"Yeah," Luke huffed a laugh. "It was hilarious then to be honest, but Casey and my parents managed to talk to me and made me realize that what I'd been thinking wasn't so wrong, that what me and Danny had _was_ toxic and yeah...that was the last I saw of him. I cut contact and ignored everything he sent me and eventually he disappeared. I didn't want to see him ever again."

"Do you know where he went?"

"California according to the last message he sent me. I changed my number after that and cut him out of my life. But then," Luke scratched at his cheek taking a breath, "a couple of months later the stalking started. I used to get strange, threatening messages, so I had to get the police involved, then after that...there was nothing. I moved away because I needed get away and make a life for myself, and I managed to forget about him completely. I hadn't heard about him for a long time, until today anyway."

Reid's eyes widened. "He found you?"

Luke crossed his legs on the bed, hands twisting in his lap. "No, no--that's why Casey called. He told me Danny had been in town and was asking about me but left a couple of days ago, so Casey just wanted to warn me. I'm sure he doesn't know where I am, but Casey wanted to make sure I wasn't alone in Dallas--and there was someone I could call just in case. And ugh," Luke covered his face with his hands feeling ridiculously embarrassed, "I totally overreacted."

"You didn't," Reid put a hand on Luke's shoulder, giving it a squeeze and Luke was helpless not to look his way. "You were scared and worried, and look--a panic attack may not have been the best reaction, but it happened, it's over and you're okay."

"Yeah," Luke said shakily, blowing out a breath. "Sorry about earlier, that's the last thing I wanted to do. You're missing the party and everything."

Reid rolled his eyes, giving Luke's shoulder one last squeeze then let him go. He unclipped his watch, stretching to drop it on the bedside cabinet. "Do you think I'd rather be downstairs at a party than be here with you?"

Luke's lips twisted upwards, trying not to feel thrilled by what he'd just said. "Oh yeah, I forgot how sociable you were. You love hanging out with people so much, drinking and chatting and making small talk."

"Oh ha ha."

Reid opened a bottle of water of his own and took a long drink of it, still gazing at Luke with concern. Luke could tell his mind was whirring with more questions, but he was holding it back, for fear of being nosy maybe? He watched as Reid opened his mouth to say something, before closing it again, obviously thinking better of it.

"You can ask me anything you know, I'll answer you truthfully," Luke promised.

Reid scratched at his collarbone through his sweater, face growing sad. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

That stumped Luke, who was unable to answer for a few moments before Reid waved a hand, shaking his head. " I shouldn't have asked that--it was none of my business, and it never was anything I needed to know or had the right to know. It's not like I told you about my life."

"No, Reid," Luke sighed, chest feeling heavy with guilt. "It wasn't because I didn't want to tell you, you're my friend and you should've known. I just," Luke bit as his lip, wondering if being _truly_ honest was going to ruin things between them, but there was no time like the present to just say it, he guessed.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but you were a distraction. A really good part of my life that I didn't want to mar with something like this, someone like Danny. I didn't want to burden you with this, not when we were becoming really good friends...it seemed irrelevant."

"Anything that concerns your life and wellbeing isn't irrelevant," Reid argued, looking a little pissed off. "I would've listened to you."

"I know, I know--but know this one thing, Reid," Luke caught Reid's gaze, holding on so he would listen. "Without you, I was pretending to be okay about everything that had happened. Therapy helped as much as it could with so many of my issues, but I just was living. Except, you became my friend and you brought me out of that dark time back to a life full of color. I felt better being around you...and don't ever tell Rosie, but you totally have second place in my best friend list."

Reid's face became indecipherable for a moment, leaving Luke confused. Had he said something wrong? Was he offended?

"Your  _best friend_ , huh?" Reid said, his tone a little off, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. "Who's number one?"

Luke ignored the moment and smiled warmly. "Zoya obviously."

Reid huffed a laugh this time, the tension on his face falling away some, and Luke felt at ease immediately. Maybe he'd been over thinking Reid's reactions this whole time, that's all.

"A damn cat is a better friend than I am, seriously. Only you, Luke Snyder...only you."

Luke just hummed in agreement before laughing softly, drinking in the sight of a relaxed and amused Reid. "Thanks for listening though, and sorry about before."

"We're friends, right?" Reid said with a shrug, looking away to check his phone. "It's fine, there's nothing to apologize for."

Luke felt his pulse racing for some reason at the way Reid said that, but again, he ignored it. The panic attack was still playing with his mind. "We should go down and help out." Luke moved to get up when Reid put his hand on his arm.

"You don't have to go anywhere, I'll go."

"No, Reid, come on," Luke protested. "I'm fine, I promise--I feel much better than I did before."

"Do you have these panic attacks often?" Reid countered.

Luke knew exactly what Reid wasn't asking, and got to his feet, grabbing his fluffy black socks by the bed and pulled them on. "Haven't had one for a while. So no, Doctor...I don't have any regular meds to take for any anxiety which you can force me to take in front of you so you can be sure I've had them. Any other questions?"

Reid rolled his eyes, cuffing lightly at Luke's head, walking towards the door. "Smart ass."

"Awww, babe--you do love me, I knew it."

A fond but exasperated look came across Reid's face, and Luke couldn't fight back his own grin.

"Sure I do, come on--or do I need to carry you?" Reid said with a smirk.

Luke took a calming breath to stop his heart beating so hard against his chest. "Now who's the smart ass, you asshole?"

Reid didn't say another word, except flip him a finger, and left the room as Luke followed behind him.

 

***

 

The last of the guests had already left once Luke and Reid were back downstairs. It was only eleven at night, but many had an early flight or a long drive the day after so they wanted to rest up before their journeys.  Reid had gone off with Rowan, but not before sternly pushing Luke to sit down with a warning look, to help with clearing up and packaging leftovers.

Madeline was saying her goodbyes to her sister and cousins who'd taken the effort to come all the way from New York. She was quick to let them know she'd be staying with them very soon since Luke had gotten her tickets for a Broadway show for her birthday. Luke was totally and shamelessly eavesdropping, but he couldn't help himself.

"Reid is a lucky man, his Luke seems like a sweetheart," Georgina said, one of Reid's aunts.

"Not just him, we're lucky too," Madeline said sincerely. "He's the best thing that's happened to Reid, and this family."

"I don't think I've seen Reid happier either," his aunt noted. "His eyes light up every time he's around his young man."

"I know," Madeline agreed. "Like I said, Luke is the best thing to happen to this family since my little Ruby. I wish I could keep him here right with me."

Georgina laughed. "Oh Maddy, I don't think Reid would be best pleased with that."

Madeline laughed with her. "I know, I know...but I can only try, right?" That made Georgina and her other cousins laugh along with her, and Luke blush furiously.

Luke tried not to let guilt overwhelm him again, knowing that everything that Madeline thought of Luke was really a sham. Reid really was a great actor, too. But Luke was selfishly glad that he wouldn't have to break the news that he and Reid weren't together anymore. It only made him wonder if this had been a good idea at all as getting so close to Reid's family had never been part of the plan. All they were supposed to do was to pretend to be a couple, not make people think they were the best couple in the world. That was far from the reality in any case.

"Everything okay, darling?"

Luke glanced up from where he was sat in the arm chair, knees tucked into his chest, having been deep in thought. Madeline was staring down at him, looking incredibly worried. She reached down and ran a hand through his hair, cupping his cheek, her brows furrowed. It was obvious that Rowan had told her about what had happened, and that was truly okay. But to be honest, it was also nice to have someone mothering him this way.

"I'm okay, Madeline--just a little tired."

Madeline frowned some more. "You look somewhat pale still, did Reid not get you anything to eat?"

"No, I don't want anything--I'm not hungry really," Luke told her, taking in her own appearance. She was wearing the most beautiful red sequined dress, one that clung to all her curves and she looked stunning. Even though she'd spent most of the night mingling and entertaining her guests, as well as making sure they were tended to, neither her lipstick nor her smile had budged. She truly was a wonder woman. "What about you though? You should sit down, you must be so tired," Luke tried to stand up, but Madeline clucked her tongue.

"Darling no, you stay there right there. I'm just going to get some water and have Reid and Rowan move the couch back. You just wait here," she said with a wink, making Luke laugh softly. She had her boys wrapped around her finger. Madeline _was_ their mother after all.

Not long after, Reid and Rowan came into the living room half carrying and pushing the couch back in its original place, both bickering about who was carrying _slash_ pushing most of the weight of the couch.

"Enough boys, you're only bickering because you're hungry. Go and get something to eat, now."

Both Reid and Rowan glared at each other for a moment longer before the fight in their bodies left them, and they nodded their mother's way.

"Yes, Mom," they droned.

Luke put a hand to his mouth and held back his laugh until the both of them left, meeting Madeline's gaze who was silently laughing. She called him to come and sit on the couch next to her, and he did.

Madeline reached over and took his hand in hers. "Rowan didn't tell me too much, and it's not our business. But you are feeling better now, aren't you? I had to stop myself from running to you."

Luke felt a lump in his throat rise unbidden. Why did she care so much? "I'm okay now," he managed to say, hoping his voice sounded even. "Reid took good care of me. He knew exactly what was happening and calmed me down pretty quick."

Madeline nodded and smiled, pushing back a lock of Luke's hair behind his ear with her other hand. "Reid has experience, so I'm not surprised. I hope they don't happen often my love, I know how debilitating they can be."

"They don't," Luke promised. "This was honestly just a one-off, but I feel much better now."

"Good, I hope you enjoyed the party despite what happened. I saw that Helen's husband was being the homophobic bastard he normally is. I really don't know what she sees in the man."

Luke laughed. "I've dealt with worse, he was nothing--but I guess when you love someone, sometimes you see past their faults maybe?"

Madeline rolled her eyes, and Luke realized exactly who Reid had gotten that from. "Helen falls for the same kind of man every single time, but I'm too nice of a friend to say anything to upset her. I warned her about her first husband, and considering this is her third, we know how that all turned out."

Luke laughed some more, heart feeling lighter already. He did wonder however, why someone as beautiful and intelligent as Madeline had never sought out another partner. Since she was a hopeless romantic, why hadn't she looked for love?

"What about you, Madeline? Didn't you want to get married again?"

Madeline smiled warmly, not an ounce of regret in her eyes. "I had my boys to look after, to make sure that they were happy and healthy, and that they could pursue their own dreams. I didn't have the time then, and I think it's too late now. But I'm happy as I am. I have a family and I feel fulfilled and loved, what more could I need?"

Luke understood exactly what she meant. You could still be a hopeless romantic but be okay on your own. Not everyone needed to have someone to live the rest of their lives with.

"That makes sense. I guess a man coming along would only add to your life in only a good way, but I do hope you haven't given up," Luke said instead, smirking a little. "It's definitely not too late for you, if I was straight I would totally marry you if I could. You are so amazing."

Madeline burst out laughing, blushing a little. "Darling, I'm flattered, but if I do find someone I'll be the first to tell you," she promised.

Luke made an exaggerated sad face. "Good, because as much as it would hurt me...I'd get over it, eventually."

Madeline giggled, her head thrown back and a hand over her mouth, and Luke was powerless to not laugh along.

"What are Mom and son-in-law laughing about?" Rowan questioned, slumping into the armchair opposite with a sandwich on plate.

"Nothing good I bet," Reid said for them, sitting down next to Luke with a sandwich on a plate of his own and a glass of juice for Luke, handing it over to him carefully.

" _We_ were talking about getting married," Madeline said as she slipped her arm through Luke's resting her head on his shoulder. "Luke said he'd marry me if he could."

Rowan cackled out loud, as Luke caught a glimpse of Reid's horrified face, and Luke grinned into his glass of juice.

"Oh my god, does that mean we'd have to call you _Dad_?" Rowan exclaimed. "That is epic."

"Please don't say another word Rowan," Reid groaned. "I don't even want to think about it."

"Oh darling, come on--he's a great catch. Who wouldn't want to marry him?" Madeline said seriously, kissing Luke's cheek and wiping away the little of the lipstick that had been left behind with her thumb. "I'm just lucky he chose me."

"Stop getting jealous, Reid. Green isn't a good look on you," Rowan argued, still laughing his head off.

Reid still looked like he was going to be sick, and was shaking his head at them all, even at Luke. But Luke just smiled sweetly at him, patting at Reid's thigh. "Sorry babe, it was great while it lasted. Maybe in our next life, huh?"

Rowan laughed hysterically along with Madeline, Luke meeting Reid's gaze with grin and a wink.

That seemed to break the look of disgust on Reid's face, his lips twitching with a smile. "You're a terrible, terrible man," he said quietly enough that only Luke could hear.

Luke blew him a kiss. "You love me really."

Reid laughed in spite of himself and handed a piece of his sandwich, filled with some turkey and some other condiments. Luke was about to protest, but Reid forced it into his hand.

"Eat it, I promise you won't regret it."

And Luke didn't. He was obviously hungrier than he'd realized, taking a second quarter of the sandwich for himself, leaving Reid with not much to eat. Luke was waiting for the ”I told you so” from Reid, but it never came. Instead, he looked pretty proud of himself.

"Alright mother, we didn't get to dance today. Come on, up!"

It was nearly midnight, but somehow both Rowan and Madeline were full of energy. Madeline protested some, but she eventually got to her feet as Rowan took a hold of her hands.

"Hey little brother, some music please!"

Reid sighed heavily, obviously used to his brother and his demands and switched on some music, a slow jazz song came on that Luke didn't quite recognize.

Madeline kicked her heels off and let her son start them off dancing what looked like a mix of the waltz and a foxtrot around the room. Reid came and sat down, watching his brother and mother with sweet affection in his eyes that he tried to hide a little with a blank look, but it didn't quite work.

"You guys are good!" Luke confessed, watching them with awe.

"Mom taught both of us when we were little and bored and had some excess energy to expel," Rowan confessed, looking smug. 

Luke gasped dramatically, glaring at Reid. "Have you been holding out on me, Reid? You can dance? I can't believe I didn't know that." Reid worked his mouth to say something, but Luke could tell he was hesitating, feeling embarrassed.

"He was amazing," Madeline said. "I wish he'd kept up with it--he could've ended up on that show one day, the dancing one with the celebrities."

" _Dancing with the Stars_!" Luke said loudly, dreamily thinking about Reid in those tight costumes and how hot he would look in them. "Oh man, I love that show."

"Me too!" Madeline admitted. "But no, Reid had to become a neurosurgeon."

Reid crossed his arms, quirking an eyebrow, obviously teasing her. "Sorry I couldn't fulfil your own dreams, Mom."

"Yes Mom, sorry Reid is wasting his time saving people's lives instead of wearing spandex," Rowan added sarcastically.

"Thank you, Rowan," Reid said sincerely.

"You're welcome, little brother."

Madeline rolled her own eyes, and slapped at Rowan's chest. "You know that's not what I meant. I'm so proud of the both of you. I wouldn't change anything for the world."

Rowan laughed and kissed his mother's cheek, hugging her to him. "We know Mom, jeez--and we love you for it."

Reid and Luke shared a secret smile at the sight, Luke’s heart filling with joy seeing how much they all loved each other.

"Now, darling--it's your turn."

Luke fought back a laugh as both Rowan and Madeline dragged a complaining Reid to his feet. Reid mouthed, "Save me," at Luke, but Luke just shook his head, pushing Reid to his feet with a giggle of his own.

"Come on, Reid--show me your moves," Luke hollered.

Reid flipped him off, Rowan laughing hysterically as he slumped down next to Luke, the both of them watching as Madeline made Reid slow dance with her, with a few twirls thrown in. Reid had rhythm, a lot more rhythm than Luke had expected, and Luke would be a liar if it didn't stir something within him. Reid was also laughing and smiling more than he'd ever seen him, his Mom whispering something into his ear as he grinned. It was the most beautiful scene to see.

"He ain't bad, huh?" Rowan said, gesturing to Reid and nudging his shoulder into Luke's.

Luke blinked, licking his lips, looking impressed. "No, not at all--he's good at everything he does."

Rowan sighed heavily. "Ugh, true--what an asshole."

"Definitely a total asshole," Luke agreed.

But Rowan's eyes glinted with a mischievous look and he took a hold of Luke's hand. "Come on, sunshine...up on your feet. It's time to see _your_ moves."

Luke balked at the suggestion, curling into himself on the couch. "Oh hell no, I am the worst at dancing, _the worst_. I will squash your feet and maim them."

"No way, you can't be that bad! Come on, Reid--tell him he's amazing."

"Rowan, please I--"

"Are you not feeling okay? Is that why?"

"No, I'm fine!"

"Rowan, I don't think Luke's up to it," Reid argued with a frown. "Leave him alone."

Reid's concern for Luke was adorable, but honestly Luke did feel better. Maybe doing something fun would take his mind off of whatever had happened earlier, and he didn't want to refuse Rowan when he pulled the same puppy dog eyes as his daughter. So unfair.

"Awww, babe--I'm okay. Didn't I just say I'm okay? Don't be a hypocrite," Luke told Reid.

Reid scoffed. "Fine, you can suffer with me. Don't tell me I didn't warn you."

"I'll take the chance, _Jimmy_."

Both Madeline and Rowan chuckled at them both and their bickering.

"Reid just loves you too much, darling," Madeline said with a wink. "I'm surprised he hasn't tucked you into bed seeing the kind of mother hen he is."

"He really is such a mother hen," Luke agreed, as Rowan cackled from next to him.

Reid scowled some more. "I hate you all, just so you know."

"Whatever!" Rowan dismissed Reid's comment with a wave and dragged Luke to his feet. "Now, how about the tango, or the salsa. Something romantic or passionate for the both of us," he said with a flirtatious wink.

"You're the worst, seriously," Luke said with a shake of his head, letting Rowan wrap an arm around his waist. Rowan then moved Luke's hand to sit on Rowan's shoulder, and took his other hand in his as they slow danced on the spot. The song changed to a more romantic one at the worst time and it was a song that Luke recognized.

" _Hero_ by Enrique Iglesias?" Luke burst out laughing. "Whose terrible playlist is this?"

"Rowan's!" Reid called out.

Rowan made a sad face. "Hey, don't mock the playlist--this is a classic. And my sexy muffin and I were destined to dance to this, weren't we?"

Luke rolled his eyes fondly and let Rowan spin him around, pulling him right back into his chest. "You really are crazy."

"Crazy in love with you," Rowan confessed jokingly with a wink making Luke laugh hard. When Luke glanced over Rowan's shoulder to meet Reid's gaze a couple of seconds later, he could see him holding back his own laugh, his eyes filled with a warmth and affection that made Luke's heart sing.

They danced some more, even though the songs became cheesier as they went on. Luke tried to move to the music the only way he could, but he just didn't know how. Luckily Rowan wasn't pulling out any difficult moves and had him move on the spot and twirled him around a little, and that was fun enough. But sadly, dancing was never and _would_ never be something he could be good at.

Not soon after, they heard Ruby calling out for her Daddy, which was surprising since she normally slept through the night. So Rowan took the opportunity to bid them both goodnight since it was late anyway, giving all of them a kiss to the cheek, even a grimacing Reid, and Luke even got an extra tight hug.

When they were done hugging, Rowan chanced a glance towards Reid, who was glaring their way.

"He gets so jealous, it's adorable--jeez, little brother. You can't just keep Luke all to yourself all the time."

"I'm not jealous," Reid replied flatly. Madeline patted at his cheek and laughed knowingly.

Rowan flipped him off, blowing them all kisses, running upstairs to his daughter still calling out for him as Madeline made her own excuses.

"I think it's time for me to head to bed," Madeline covered her mouth as she yawned, a laugh slipping past her lips. "Goodnight you two."

"I would say stay with us longer but I know you've had a crazy day," Luke told her as she hugged him.

"I know, darling. It's been a good night however, and I couldn't have asked for a better birthday or Christmas. Make sure you get an early night, well--after you and Reid are done with whatever the two of you want to do, _alone_."

"Mom, _oh my god_."

Luke hid his laugh behind his hand, Reid reluctantly getting a hug from his Mom, his face still flushed with embarrassment.

"What? I'm only being honest," Madeline said innocently, waving a hand. "Goodnight, my loves."

Luke and Reid breathed for a moment, revelling in the silence that had been left behind, bar the soft and cheesy romantic songs playing in the background.

Luke narrowed his eyes incredulously. Both Rowan and Madeline _had_ left pretty quickly after the other. "Was that a subtle way for them to leave us alone or...?"

Reid scratched at his chin with a rueful smile, sitting down on the couch. "I think Ruby waking up was a happy mistake. My mother however..."

Luke snorted a laugh. "Yeah, that was not subtle at all."

"They're both terrible."

"They're wonderful," Luke countered softly. "You're lucky to have them."

They gazed at each other for a long moment, Reid's smile fading a little to a face etched with concern.

"How're you feeling?"

After taking a couple of seconds to catalogue himself, Luke blew out a breath."Better," he said honestly.

"Really?"

"Really, Doctor--can't you trust me?"

"No, not really."

Luke pouted. "You're so mean to me."

"Only because you deserve it."

An offended Luke faked a sad face and then held his own hand out, knowing exactly how Reid would make it up to him. "Come on, Doc--seeing as though you hid your dancing talent along with the whole photography thing, you gotta show me what you’ve got." As if Luke was going to let this opportunity pass him by.

"Luke," Reid shook his head. "No, let's not--you should be in bed, sleeping. Especially after how long this day has been."

"Sleep is for losers, and are we losers, Jimmy? No we are not."

"Stop calling me, Jimmy," Reid almost whined.

"Jimmmyyyyyy," Luke sing sang. "Please come on, make my Christmas a memorable one--I promise not to tell Rosie about your dancing."

"I'm sure you've texted her already, but god...you're incorrigible," Reid said, and Luke could see his defenses falling.

"Come on, babe!" Luke sauntered closer to Reid and held his hands out. "Indulge me, just for tonight. I won't ask you ever again."

Reid slapped a hand in Luke's and let Luke heave him up, Luke making a sound of triumph in return. "Like you won't ever ask again. I think my family has been a terrible influence on you."

"You're the one who brought me here," Luke said, dragging Reid into the middle of the room and flinging his arms around Reid's shoulders. Reid's hands fit on Luke's hips perfectly making him minutely shiver, and Reid just huffed a sigh.

"Biggest mistake I ever made."

Luke knew Reid was joking so he didn't let that comment affect him whatsoever. "Whatever, Jimmy--you know you wouldn't have brought anyone else here. I don't think anyone other than me would've been up to the challenge."

"I think you're right, there's no one else who could've ever taken your place," Reid said softly but quietly, making Luke duck his head shyly. He couldn't look at Reid just then, he couldn't.

There was something in his heart that was threatening to take over, and it was hope, actual bright and beautiful hope. That maybe, just maybe Reid felt the same way. But it was ludicrous to think that way. Maybe he'd been letting their easy camaraderie, Reid's smiles and warm touches, the way Reid had taken care of him let him think that way.

But he'd take this for now, just slow dancing on the spot and Reid's beautiful smile.

"What are you thinking about?"

Oh crap, Luke hadn't realized he was in a daze and snapped his gaze up to meet Reid's. It's not like he could ask Reid if he was in love with him.

"Just thinking."

"Really? Didn't look like you were thinking. I thought you were singing," Reid deadpanned.

Luke's eyes brightened. "Do you want me to sing for you? I can do that."

Reid made to move away but Luke held onto him tighter. "Hey, nooooo don't go. We didn't even waltz yet."

Reid's lips twitched in amusement, for some reason still holding onto him despite Luke being a total pain in the ass. Luke just wanted to see how far he could push him.

Reid shook his head. "We're not waltzing."

"Okay, fine--just stay here, and tell me this, if it's not too nosy of me?"

"Tell you what?"

Talking about falling in love with Madeline had only made him think of Rowan, and if he was looking for love, or ever would. Luke couldn't even imagine how hard it would be to lose the love of your life, and then even think about moving on. But more than anything, he wanted Rowan to be happy, if not happier. And if finding love was something that Rowan could have, then he'd definitely want that for him.

"Is Rowan thinking about dating anyone or is it not even on the horizon for him?"

Reid's face went through a few different emotions, before landing on one that was a mix of hesitancy and wry amusement, confusing Luke for a second. "Why, are you thinking about ditching me for him?"

"Maybe," Luke lied, sticking his tongue out in jest as they slow danced in one place. "But no, I just think--he's so great, and I know everyone needs time to grieve and god, I can't even imagine what he's going through but he deserves to be in love again, doesn't he?"

Reid swallowed, face turning serious for a moment, his hands tightening on Luke's waist bringing them closer together. "Losing Natasha was," he sighed sadly, "I don't want to see him like that again. But if he has a chance to fall in love again, I hope he takes that chance and goes for it."

"You don't think he will?"

"Maybe, I don't know--everything that happened in some ways is still so new, so raw...I think he'll have to be in the right frame of mind. And he does have Ruby to think about, so--"

"And she's more important than anyone in the world, I get that."

"The most important--I don't think he'd do anything without asking Ruby first. She's like her mother in many ways."

Luke smiled, wishing he could've known Natasha. "What was she like?"

Reid smiled to himself, memories obviously flooding his mind. "Smart, beautiful, witty and incredibly loving. She'd been fostered since she was eight and had made a life of her own since she was eighteen. She met Rowan at a gig where their favorite band was playing, and it was love at first sight--according to Rowan anyway."

Luke noticed Reid's face sour at that and he couldn't help but laugh. "You don't believe in love at first sight?"

"You could find someone attractive at first sight probably, but not fall in love with them."

"But it happened with Rowan," Luke reminded him.

"Yeah," Reid said with a huff of a laugh. "He always was the fairytale kinda guy."

"And you weren't?"

Reid shook his head. "Naa, I like to be realistic."

"How boring."

"It's not boring."

Luke scratched lightly at the nape of Reid's neck, making Reid frown his way but obviously enjoying the mini massage as they swayed on the spot, not having stopped this whole time. "Have you never thought about falling in love? I don't think I've ever seen you even look at a guy the whole time I've known you. There must be eligible bachelors falling at your feet, no?"

Luke didn't even know why he was asking this, but for some reason he just needed to know. He'd never even dreamed of asking Reid about his love life, but his courage had come from somewhere, and he guessed he would find the courage to hear whatever Reid had to say. They were still dancing, and Reid hadn't let go of him yet, so he guessed it was an okay question to ask.

Reid's face became blank for a moment. "No eligible bachelors falling at my feet, not now, not ever."

Luke didn't want to pry anymore. Reid was obviously uncomfortable talking about it and he didn't want to do that, so he sought to change the subject a little, not making it too personal. If only Luke could tell him he was willing to fall at Reid’s feet if he'd let him.

"Okay, well--how about getting some tattoos and growing your hair out like Rowan's? I know for a fact that it'll go down with some men very well."

"I'm not going to become another Rowan, his dress sense is terrible."

"Says the man who wears jeans as tight as sin, what a hypocrite." Luke hadn't meant to say that out loud to Reid, but Luke hoped he wasn't blushing and that his voice hadn't faltered. "Do you ever wear anything nice at all? It's always those damn sweaters and jeans. I don't think I've ever seen you in a suit before."

Reid shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't have bad dress sense, I've never had trouble attracting men with it before."

Luke felt his heart squeeze a little at that, but brushed it away. "Then get some tattoos, in really sexy places."

Reid eyebrows flew to his hairline. "Sexy places? What are you talking about? I'm not getting a tattoo on my dick."

Luke burst out laughing, dropping his head to Reid's shoulder to muffle it. He felt Reid's hand rise to rest on his shoulder blades, obviously sounding confused. Tattoos on dicks? No, that's not sexy at all.

Luke finally lifted his head and put both hands on his cheeks. "You are adorable."

Reid scowled. "No, I'm not."

Luke rolled his eyes, his hands falling to rest on Reid's chest. "I meant places like your neck, your waist, your chest or little lower down and around that whole waist area, that would be so hot--but not on your dick, ouch!"

Luke turned his lips inwards, alarmed. He hadn't meant to get so candid, but his mouth really was running away with him before his brain could catch up.

Reid snorted a laugh, noticing Luke's awkwardness. "That makes it clear, but no--I'll pass. Why don't you get one?"

Luke winced at the thought. "I don't like needles."

"You're a nurse!"

"So? That doesn't mean anything. I put needles in people, not in myself. It scares the life out of me--but I do love them on other people."

"Well, I guess I'll get you some of those fake stick on tattoos that Ruby has."

"Perfectly acceptable," Luke grinned before shimmying his shoulders really badly. "Hey, show me some of your dance moves, teach me something."

Reid's hands slipped down to grip at Luke's waist, eyeing him strangely, but agreeing way too quickly. "Fine, as long as you don't step on my toes."

"You're wearing shoes!" Luke exclaimed. "I'm the one with no protection."

Reid raised his eyebrows and pointedly looked down at Luke's socks and then back up at Luke. "Take those off, and then we're on an equal playing field."

Luke huffed childishly. "Ugh, fine." He slipped them off and tucked them into one another, throwing them close to the couch.

Reid made a show of untying his shoes and taking his socks off, putting them by the Christmas tree and stretched his arms to the side to show that he had indeed gotten rid of his shoes. "Happy now?"

"Yes, now come on."

Luke was excited about this, but he had to admit, there was a different kind of intimacy when you danced with someone when both partners were barefoot. Luke was thankful his feet weren't too bad, but Reid's were actually really nice...nice in an arousing way. Luke had never _ever_ felt like that about anyone's feet before, maybe it was just a Reid thing.

Dancing barefoot felt more natural...more intense. He'd always wanted to go to dance classes, and watching ' _Dancing with the Stars'_ only increased that urge. But his job got in the way most of the time, and honestly, he didn't want to turn up alone.

Reid took him through a few steps, which he explained and then demonstrated. Luke had no idea what dance this was, but it involved some footwork and some hip action which when put together was way out of Luke's ability.

"I can't do this!" Luke whined, making Reid laugh under his breath.

"You can if you put your mind to it, come on."

"But I can't, I'm terrible at everything. Why god why?"

"Luke, don't be a drama queen. Come on, you've got great memory--you remember the first few things that I taught you, let's do them altogether," Reid encouraged Luke, obviously believing in him somewhat.

"Ugh okay, come on."

Reid counted them in holding him close, one hand holding his as he led him through the steps, smiling reassuringly and gliding them around the room. It was the Rumba, Luke recognized it now. Jesus, how many different dances did Reid know? And wow, this was probably the worst dance to do with someone who you were seriously attracted to. Please no inappropriate boners, Luke prayed.

Just as Luke was thinking he wasn't doing too badly, he took a step backwards too slowly as Reid took a step forwards. They crashed into one another, luckily not hitting their foreheads together as Luke lost his balance and fell backwards onto the floor that was thankfully carpeted. Reid tried to regain his own balance, but with their hands clasped and another around Luke's waist, it was inevitable that he fell to the floor, too.

And unlike the last time during the snow fight where Reid had fallen on Luke's back, this time he'd fallen on his chest an, "Oomph," leaving Luke's lips before hysterical laughter filled the air. Reid had his face buried in Luke's neck, shaking with laughter, too.

"You're an asshole, oh my god," Luke managed to say, pinching at Reid's side in punishment. "I told you I'm terrible, and you weren't supposed to do that!"

Reid jerked away from the pinch, making a noise of pain before meeting Luke's gaze, still laying on top of him, his smile so wide he had those adorably beautiful crinkles around his eyes. "I was! It's not my fault you're a terrible student."

"Well, you're a terrible teacher."

Reid pinched at Luke's side, making Luke squirm under him, not realizing the position they were in until Reid's head dropped closer to his as he tried to move away from the kicks to his shin. Their lips barely brushed together and Luke felt his whole body freeze. This was the best but worst position to be in, but Luke didn't want to move, didn't want to let go of this moment in any way whatsoever.

"You okay?" Reid whispered, breathing hard against him, his eyes flicking from Luke's eyes back down to his lips, his voice hardly audible. The blue in his eyes was almost black, pupils big and wide and it didn't do much to make Luke's breathing rate match Reid's.

Luke didn't have a voice, didn't know whether saying anything would break this spell, but his heart was beating like a damn drum against his chest, his body flushing from warm to hot. But it felt right, it felt like this was how it should be. Was this everything finally falling into place for the both of them? It had to be, right?

But before the answer even left his brain to slip past his lips, Luke didn't know who made the first move, but they were kissing, and kissing heatedly.

It wasn't like any of the other kisses they shared, not one bit.

This one was slow but passionate, desperate in its nature and Luke didn't want to ever stop. They had no audience this time and it was so much better that way.

His hands found Reid's hair, gripping it tight as their lips didn't even leave a hair breadths worth of space. Tongues met and touched, a choked out gasp and groan leaving Luke's lips involuntarily. Reid took that opportunity to latch his mouth to the smooth skin of Luke's neck, leaving biting kisses to it which only made Luke crave more. He tipped his head to the side to give Reid more room before his lips sucked and kissed across his jaw and cheek before finding Luke's lips again.

It felt better than anything he'd ever known, it was perfect. And it was everything Luke had dreamed of and more.

Reid palmed Luke's face with one hand, tilting his head so he could almost devour him with his mouth, his other hand gripping Luke's hair between his fingers, tightly but not painfully, and Luke wasn't going to say no to that.

Luke let his hands move down to Reid's shoulders, a bruising grip that he was sure would leave marks, and wrapped his legs around Reid's waist, curving into the hot, hard heat of his body. Another moan from deep in his core hummed through his body, and an answering one came from Reid, their bodies grinding in ways that were most definitely not platonic.

As suddenly as the kiss had started, it was over.

A cold rush of air hit Luke's body, and by the time his brain came back online, he was no longer surrounded by Reid and his warmth. He was the only one lying on the floor, Reid having got on his knees, thighs either side of Luke, separating their bodies entirely. He had a hand over his mouth, chest heaving with labored breaths, and _oh god_ his hair was a ridiculous mess, too.

And it was all because of Luke.

"Reid," Luke called out softly, so confused about what was going on. Why was Reid so far away?      

Reid's wild gaze met Luke's, looking as if he'd realized what he'd done. His hand covered his eyes and then rubbed over his face as he shakily got to his feet, turning his back to Luke.

Luke's heart fell to his stomach, his breathing rate escalating for all the wrong reasons.

"That shouldn't have happened," Reid said quietly.

It felt like a lead weight had been dropped on Luke's chest, his body going hot to cold in an instant. Luke swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat and sat up crossing his legs, still so perplexed.

They'd both kissed each other because they wanted to, not because there was an audience or because they needed to convince people that they were together. Luke pressed his fingers to his lips, knowing how red and sore they must be, proof of what had just happened between them.

 So why shouldn't it have happened? Didn't Reid want this?

Didn't Reid want _him_?

"I thought that--" Luke started, a deep frown on his face.

"You thought wrong," Reid interrupted, turning around with his damn unreadable face with jaw clenched, not even looking at Luke. "I'm sorry I took advantage of you."

"What?" Luke asked, breathlessly. "I don't--"

"Luke," Reid stated, voice devoid of emotion and looking at the floor. "You'd just been through something emotional earlier, you were looking for comfort and I took advantage. I'm your friend, I shouldn't have done that."

A hollow laugh left Luke's lips, realization hitting him like a freight train. They were _friends_. Of course Reid didn't want him. How _stupid_ was he? Reid only thought he was comforting him, that was it.

That was _all_ it was.

God, how desperate must he have looked? This was so embarrassing, so freakin' embarrassing that Luke wanted to cry. But he couldn't, not in front of Reid and not like this. All the fun and laughter they'd shared just hours ago was all destroyed in a minute or two.

He thought heartbreak was when Danny had been so awful to him for that year of their dreadful relationship, but no... _this_ was what heartbreak felt like. To have something within your grasp for a fleeting moment before it was wrenched away from you.

Luke had been so stupid to think that maybe Reid could love him back. Madeline said that Reid did and Rowan had said it so many times that it felt true, and somehow deep down Luke had started believing it too. But it had all been a farce, a very well acted job that had fulfilled what Reid had needed.

However, there was also anger there, too--rising within him like a flame, because Reid couldn't speak for his emotions when he clearly had no idea what was going through Luke's mind.

"Right," Luke choked out, tears having leaked out anyway. He dropped his head to quickly wipe them away hoping Reid didn't see. "I was stupid, and I should be the one apologizing."

Luke finally stood up, the distance between him and Reid a chasm that was too hard and treacherous to cross. "But don't you dare tell me it's because I got emotional," Luke told him his voice shaking with fury.  "It was just a stupid thing for me to do, so stupid. You're right though--it shouldn't have ever happened."

Luke finally dared to meet Reid's gaze, and yeah--he was finally actually looking at him, his eyes a storm of emotions Luke couldn't quite parse.

Reid visibly swallowed, his left hand tapping against his thigh. "I didn't mean--"

Luke made sure he didn't convey any more emotion through his face, or his voice. He didn't need to hear Reid's excuses and reasons for not wanting him. He was a friend after all, and that was it. Luke was so done with all of this. "Yeah, whatever--I don't--I don't care at all. We're friends, and I should've stayed within my boundaries. It won't be happening again. I'm sorry, Dr. Oliver."

Luke didn't stay to see what Reid wanted to say or what he looked like, he was just finished with all of this. He was ashamed of himself for keeping a faint hope alive, when clearly it had been pointless.

He ran up the stairs and grabbed some clothes and his towel for the shower, so thankful that he could lock himself inside. Luke hoped and prayed that Reid wouldn't come knocking because if he did, Luke wasn't sure if he could hold back his tears and despair over what had just happened.

But Luke congratulated himself for messing things up again, he was an expert at that after all, and had the quickest but hottest shower, hoping that his mind would stop whirring with terrible and horrible thoughts.

The panic attack was one thing, but this felt worse.

By the time he got out, slowly inching the door open, Reid was still nowhere to be seen and Luke breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to talk to Reid when he still felt so awful, so humiliated about everything that had happened. He'd really made a fool of himself.

Luke climbed into his side of the bed, curling up into a ball and covered his head with the duvet, breathing slowly in and out to calm his still racing but wounded heart, and squeezed his eyes shut. He suddenly felt ridiculously homesick, wishing he had his family around him, feeling more alone than ever. But he wasn't going to cry about this, not over Reid.

Luke wasn't sure how long he'd been lying in bed, still not able to sleep when Reid's soft footfalls entered the room. Luke could feel Reid standing close to the bed, obviously debating whether sharing a bed was necessary or not. Crap, Luke should've slept on the chaise lounge or something else because this was going to be awkward as hell. Too late now though.

After the other night when Reid could tell Luke was awake just by his breathing, Luke controlled it as best he could to be deep but slow--hoping it looked like he was feigning sleep.

"Luke?" came the soft whisper from Reid making Luke's heart stop for a moment, obviously wanting to check whether he was sleeping or not. But Luke could feel the hesitation and tension from Reid rolling off of him in waves.

With no answer, Reid must've given up and Luke heard him gather his clothes with a rustle and take them into the bathroom to shower and change. Luke had to stop himself from jerking or tensing when Reid got into bed, the duvet lifting and the jostle of the bed surely would've woken up a truly asleep Luke, but there was no way Luke even wanted to look at Reid right now. He didn't think he ever could, so he pretended to sleep on.

Once Reid had finally settled in the bed, Luke heard a soft sigh and some murmured words that Luke didn't quite catch, and didn't care to.

All Luke knew for sure was that he'd reached his limit. He'd gone as far as he could with this charade. And he prayed to whatever powers above that sleep would claim him soon...

 

 

...because he needed to get _home_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry?! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, guys!! ♥♥♥

 

"Sir, I'm so sorry, but there's still nothing available for this flight. But if you wait another thirty minutes, we may have a seat for you on standby."

"Thank you, I appreciate it," Luke told the check-in assistant with a forced smile.

It wasn't her fault, so getting mad at her wouldn't make sense at all. He hitched his backpack on his shoulder more comfortably, and wheeled his bag away to sit in the row of seats not too far from the check-in desks.

Luke had been at the airport since six that morning; it was now ten and he was _still there_. He'd hoped he would've gotten on a plane by now, but luck wasn't on his side, not this time around.  Luke slumped into his seat and stretched his legs out on his bag, trying but failing to stop what had happened last night run through his mind.

Maybe this was a coward's way out, or maybe it wasn't. But there was no way Luke could stay there any longer, especially when things had gone too far. It was hard enough to pretend to love Reid, but to pretend when Reid had obviously rejected him and didn't want him, how could he ever stay? Luke didn't even want to know how Rowan, Madeline or even Ruby, would react to him leaving the way he had; his head and heart hurt just thinking it.

Luke didn't know how long he'd slept, but as soon as his eyes were open, he'd packed his bags as quietly as possible and changed into whatever clothes he had on hand. He'd let himself have one last look at Reid as he slept. There was the tiniest of frowns between Reid's brows as he slept curled into himself, dead to the world. Luke had felt his heart ache, chest squeeze in a not so nice way, but deep down, he knew there was no option but to leave, and so after calling a taxi from his phone, he'd left.

But he didn't leave without telling anyone. Ripping out a page from a notepad, he'd written out a little note apologizing for leaving so early, but an emergency had come up and he had to leave. Luke hoped that the explanation was enough, although he was sure Reid would be able to make some sort of excuse up for him anyway and fill them in.

He hated the way he'd left, but it was the only one that made sense to him.

The day after Christmas was probably the worst day to leave, but Luke was desperate to get home, so he was willing to wait the hours it would take to get onto a flight. In the taxi on the way to the airport, Luke had switched his phone off, not wanting to know whether Reid would even care to check up on him.

Luke held his phone in his hand now, moving to switch it on but stopped. He slapped himself mentally. Why did he care if Reid called or texted? He owed him nothing, nothing at all. Taking a deep breath, he put his phone back in his pocket and waited silently.

But he didn't mind much, he was still waiting for a seat for a flight back to Dallas anyway.

So he grabbed a coffee and a croissant, and sat down to wait some more, watching as families and couples and friends hustled and bustled around him, the Christmas cheer still abundant. The mood around him was ridiculously opposite to the one that was surrounding him like a dark and angry storm cloud.

Luke had made the biggest mistake coming to Boston, he really had.

Rosie was right, he didn't handle this right and never should've assumed he could've. His feelings had gotten the better of him when Luke had promised himself that he wouldn't let them get in the way. He just hoped that maybe he and Reid could salvage their friendship out of this, because Luke wasn't quite sure he could live without it.

As he drank his coffee, his backpack accidentally slid to the floor from his lap and some of his things spilled out since he'd forgotten to zip it up.

With a curse said under his breath, Luke carefully put his coffee on the floor and picked up his bag, shoving his headphones, note pad and his water bottle back inside. Just as he was about to zip it up, he realized he'd missed one more thing, Rowan's novel, 'The Broken Night'.

He picked it up but held onto it, running his hand over the battered cover before remembering what Rowan had made him promise.

There was no other time than now when he would appreciate anything Rowan had written, especially if it was anything like his novel, and so he opened the cover.

 

_"People say I love you all the time - when they say, 'take an umbrella, it's raining,' or 'hurry back', or even 'watch out, you'll break your neck.' There are hundreds of ways of wording it - you just have to listen for it, my dear."_

_Hey Sunshine,_

_See your light, your ability to love, and realize just how amazing you are._

_Believe in you, like we all do._

_\- R_

_(I want you to sign your own novel for me one day. Don't let me down, sexy muffin!)_

Luke could feel the sting of tears in his eyes, and as much as he tried to hold them back, a few slipped past anyway. He sniffled and quickly wiped them away with his thumb before they fell on the page and smudged the ink, laughing a little to himself at the last line. Rowan had way too much faith in him and he hardly even knew Luke, but it felt good. The quote wasn't one Luke recognized however, but it hit his core and made his heart flip in his chest.

There may have been many a time that Luke could've told Reid just how much he loved him without even realizing. Not just by his words, but by his actions, too...but even then, that wasn't enough and never would be. It's not as if Reid loved him back. They were friends, and that was all--that had been proven last night in any case.

Luke pressed the book to his face and inhaled deeply--wanting to ease the ache in his heart by any means possible.

Why did he always have to mess things up? Why was he hell bent on ruining his own life with his stupid decisions?

Why did he have to fall in love with Reid?

"Luke," came a breathless voice from next to him that made Luke's heart stop.

No.

He had to be dreaming.

"Luke? Hey--"

Luke lifted his head hearing his name the second time and dropped the book on his lap to find the source of the voice staring down at him.

Reid was looking down at him, his face red and sweaty and chest heaving as he tried to get his breath back, his hair a complete mess. But he had the smallest of relieved smiles on his face. "Holy shit, I thought I wouldn't be able to find you--I thought I was too late."

Luke squinted up at him, in disbelief. "Reid?"

"Yeah, it's me."

Suddenly feeling self-conscious as hell, Luke got to his feet and took a step back from him after putting his book and bag down in his seat. This was crazy, Luke was going crazy, he knew it. "What are you doing here?"

Looking a little hurt, Reid frowned and made an aborted move to reach out for him, but dropped his hand. "I came to find you--you left without telling us."

"So?" Luke said petulantly. The last thing he'd ever expected was for Reid to come and _find_ him.

"So?" Now Reid was looking pissed, eyes narrowing to slits. "You left without telling me, and you had all of us frantically searching the house for you. I called you so many--"

"I left a note," Luke snapped back, not wanting to hear anything more.

"Yeah, a note that had somehow dropped from the table and ended up under it."

"It's not my fault you couldn't find it."

"I didn't say it was, Luke."

Luke didn't know what else to say and wrapped his arms around himself, not sure whether he could look Reid in the eye at all, especially when it was only bringing back the memories of the night before. So instead, he looked out over Reid's shoulder, at anything but him, hoping his face didn't give anything away.

"Jesus," Reid hissed. "Do you hate me so much now that you couldn't even tell me you wanted to go? I told you, if you weren't comfortable with anything, you could leave. I would've found a way for you to leave that didn't scare the life out of me."

Luke hated the way Reid's voice sounded. It sounded like he cared more than he let on and Luke couldn't take it, couldn't believe it. Because he knew that if he looked at Reid's face and saw the hurt etched on his face the same way it was evident in Reid's voice, he would cave.

"Why do you even care?" Luke blurted out. He then made the mistake of meeting Reid's gaze, which was probably the worst thing he could've done in that moment.

Reid swallowed, his hands covering his face for a moment before they dropped to rest by his sides. He looked tired and sad and Luke's body ached at the sight.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened last night but you left before I could. You misunderstood me and I don't want to fight with you here, Luke--and I didn't want to fight with you last night either. I can't do that, not anymore."

"Then why are you here, Reid? Why do you care?" Luke voice cracked as he asked the question again because he couldn't _take_ this anymore.

"Because," Reid blew out a slow breath, shrugging as he defiantly met Luke's gaze with a small but shy smile. His goddamn blue eyes overflowing with an affection that made Luke's knees weak. "I'm _in love_ with you."

Luke felt like he'd been punched in the gut, a gasp leaving his lips. He hadn't heard right, it was his mind playing tricks on him. How was this even possible? "No--no, you don't."

"No?" Reid's brows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean by 'no'?"

Luke shook his head, his hands gripping his own hair. "I can't believe it. You can't be in love with me, you can't love me like I love--"

"Why can't you believe it? Didn't I kiss you back last night?"

"Because I'm 'me', Reid," Luke exclaimed, hands falling to his sides, his insecurities coming to the fore. "I'm not worth--why would you want me?" he asked tearfully, his emotions getting the better of him.

Reid made his move and hesitantly pulled Luke closer by his wrist. "I've wanted you from the second or third time I laid eyes on you."

"No," Luke shook his head, biting his lip. "You hated me."

"Not really, but maybe a little bit--didn't you feel like there was something between us that was more than friendship?"

"Yeah, but I thought that was all me."

"Me too, but--is this you admitting you feel the same way or am I going to have to wait a little longer to hear you say it back?" Luke saw Reid's lips quirk into a smirk that had his racing heart calm down a little.

"I will, just wait," Luke told him, still feeling vulnerable. Those three words could wait until his brain and heart could get back on track and understand what the _hell_ was happening.

Reid's smile brightened exponentially. "It's nice to be somewhat sure."

"Why now?" was Luke's question, because it was the one thing that was confusing him more than anything and he hoped Reid understood what he meant. Why was Reid admitting his so called feelings for him now?

Reid bit his own lip, shaking his head at himself. "You're going to think I'm stupid, like Rowan and my Mom did. He literally kicked my ass about how stupid I've been for not noticing something that was so obvious to everyone but me. Apparently what I was thinking was stupid."

"And what was that?"

The corners of Reid's mouth dropped, his face turning sad as he nervously scratched at his collarbone. "That I didn't think you wanted me."

"What?" Luke's eyes widened in shock. Sometimes he thought he’d been a little too obvious about it and cringed just thinking about the many times he'd flirted with Reid and made it clear in the smallest of ways, knowing that Reid could never feel the same way back.

Reid cleared his throat. "I uh--you used to talk about guys that you liked, guys you thought were hot. You dated a few of them and I just assumed you weren't interested in me. I knew you were attracted to me, but I just didn't see the possibility of it being more." Reid paused, taking a breath. "You're young and you're the type of man who wants a relationship, and it wasn't anything I thought I wanted. I'm definitely not young, and definitely not your type. I thought I could get by on my own, so it made sense in my head that you wouldn't want me."

Luke was in shock but still so baffled, pulling his wrist out of Reid's grip with a scowl. "Reid, then what was last night about? I thought I made it obvious."

"I thought about why you wanted me now, and not before. If you had truly liked me, you would've made a move earlier, not when you'd had an emotionally taxing day like that one. I thought you were confused, but I couldn't help myself when last night happened. It was something I thought I could never have."

Luke's hands flew to his face, scrubbing at it ineffectually before dropping them. "Reid, I would've told you if I knew you liked me back--I didn't know if you did and god, you're so much more than I deserve, Reid. How could I not want you? All those other guys were a distraction so I wouldn't make the mistake of being honest with you about how I really feel about you. Last night wasn't about my panic attack or what had happened, it was a culmination of my feelings for you coming to a head."

"Did you think it was a mistake? Is that why you left?"

Luke shook his head. "I left because I was humiliated. I thought you'd rejected me and it was my worst fear that became a reality. I was angry at myself for throwing myself at you when you didn't want me to--but I don't hate you, Reid...I never could."

"You couldn't have waited till the morning?"

"I'm so sorry," Luke felt a little ashamed, it had been a dick move. "I shouldn't have left the way I did but it seemed like my only choice."

Reid looked horribly upset. "What did you think would happen when I got back to Dallas? That we'd go on ignoring each other?"

"No, but I thought maybe we'd just be friends again," Luke said, voice small. "I didn't think that far ahead but I knew that I didn't want you to leave my life."

"I don't want to be friends with you, not _just_ friends anyway," Reid said after a long moment.

Luke looked at him, wiping at his tears of frustration. He hadn't even realized when he'd started crying, and crap--they were totally making scene in front of all these people, but he didn't care. This had been a long time coming.

"Me either," Luke confessed, glancing away to the floor. Now where did this leave them?

Luke felt Reid's hands slide across his cheeks, thumbs rubbing lightly over the apples of them. A shuddering breath slipped past Luke's lips and Reid pressed their foreheads together, Luke's heart sparrow-fast. Luke's eyes closed instinctively, revelling in Reid's warmth and closeness.

"You're everything I don't deserve," Reid said gently. "And you're worthy of love a million times over. Don't ever think that you aren't. How could I _not_ fall in love you?"

"You're just saying that 'cause you like me," Luke whispered, eyes still closed, his hands coming up to rest at Reid's waist.

"Maybe or maybe not," Reid said, a hint of amusement in his voice. "But we'll never know because I do, and I've been an idiot to not see that you felt the same way this whole time."

"We're both idiots and we both deserve each other," Luke told him honestly. "I couldn't believe you'd love me, and I don't know why, Reid. But--this just goes to prove that you're not the genius that you think you are, Dr. Oliver."

The huff of Reid's surprised laugh had Luke open his eyes, their gazes meeting and sending a delicious tingle of affection coursing through his body. Reid's smile had Luke pull back a little so he could drink in Reid's face and memorize this moment forever.

"Do you really love me?" Luke asked tearfully, because how was this happening? And whatever, if this moment didn't call for tears then what did? "Is this real? Or are we in an alternate universe right now?"

"It's real," Reid confirmed, wiping away Luke's tears with his thumbs with a chuckle. "I guess in some way I wish it was an alternate universe so this situation, this misunderstanding, would never have happened."

Luke laughed, relief flooding his body. He dragged Reid closer, his hands sliding up his back, pouting a little. "I wanted to tell you I loved you first--you totally stole that moment from me."

Reid smirked, his own hands moving to grip the nape of Luke's neck. "I'm not going to apologize for that--you have my permission to steal many more similar moments from me if you want to."

Luke shook his head with disbelief, keeping his bottom lip hostage before letting it go. "How do you love me? I'm not any--"

Reid interrupted before Luke could even let doubt creep into his mind. "You're beautiful, smart and kind. No matter your past or whatever you've got going on in that head of yours, you’re worthy of more love than you could ever think. I've always wanted you, I just didn't know if you wanted me the same way."

Luke blew out a breath, so freakin' ecstatic he could sing and dance, but it wasn't the time and place, especially when he wasn't good at either of those things.

"I do--I do want you, I want you more than anything I've ever wanted."

"Even coffee?" Reid quipped, eyebrow raised.

Luke thumped at Reid's back in jest, both of them bursting out into laughter. "No, I want you more than anything I've ever known.  _I love you_ , you jackass--even more than coffee."

Reid smiled that smile with those beautiful crinkles around his eyes and Luke felt himself fall for him even more. He felt blessed, lucky, and moreover--ridiculously and ardently loved.

"Yeah?"

"Yes!" Luke said with giggle. "Now kiss me, you asshole."

Luke didn't care if the people around him were listening or watching, because his guy loved him back and he loved him and there was nothing on this earth that was going to stop them from being together.

And the kiss was magical, how could it not be?

Reid dragged Luke in and pressed their mouths together in the sweetest, most gentle, kiss ever. Luke sighed happily, melting into it as he wrapped his arms around Reid to bring him as close as he could, wanting to envelop him in all his love and affection and adoration.

Luke swore there was the sound of applause and hoots around him, which was confirmed when Reid laughed into his mouth and brushed their noses together affectionately, but didn't let him move away for him for one moment.

Luke didn't know what in the world had made Reid ever think that Luke could never love him in the same way, but Luke made a vow to himself that he would prove to him again and again how worthy and beautiful Reid is of all the love in the world, despite a silly thing like an age difference, and he was sure that Reid would do the same for him.

Luke peppered kisses to Reid's cheeks and mouth, before dropping a kiss right on his nose.

Reid looked utterly debauched, which made Luke's heart flutter happily. "I love you so much," Luke confessed with a surety that he didn't think he'd ever possessed.

Reid drank Luke's face in with a smile of his own, rubbing their noses together tenderly. "I love you, too--don't go home. Stay here, with me."

"I want to be wherever you are," Luke decided without a beat. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good."

This time it was Luke who pulled Reid in for a good and proper kiss, lips meeting with practiced ease. There was totally a hint of tongue on Luke's end, the kiss on the edge of turning dirty because it was impossible to resist, and it was a move that had Reid groan into his mouth before he gently prised them apart.

"If you don't stop right now, we might just get arrested," Reid said hoarsely, eyes blazing heatedly. "But I'm not quite sure I want to be going too far with family around anyway. I really want to be alone with you."

"Oh god!" Luke thought back to what Reid has said, that Madeline and Rowan had _convinced_ him about his feelings and so did that mean that they knew about the charade? How long had they known? They must be so angry.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked, hand cupping his cheek once again.

Luke bit his lip, feeling utterly guilty. "Aren't your Mom and Rowan mad at us?"

"Mad about what?"

"About us and the lies and all of the--"

Reid turned Luke around with a smug grin, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind and pointed towards the coffee shop in the distance. "Do those people look like they're mad?"

Luke's hand flew to his mouth, laughing out loud as he saw Madeline holding a hand to her heart looking incredibly happy and Rowan was waving and blowing kisses their way, even little Ruby was jumping up and down excitedly and screamed out a, "I love you, Prince Luke!"

"Oh my god," Luke breathed, twisting his head to meet Reid's gaze and putting his hand over Reid's on his stomach and squeezing them. "They're really not mad?"

Reid shook his head with a wry smile. "They knew we were faking it from the start. When the both of them saw us together, they knew that what we felt for each other wasn't a lie. So they played along."

Luke closed his eyes in embarrassment. " _Oh my god_."

Reid pressed his forehead to Luke's temple, chuckling. "And Rowan was tempted to bash our heads together, but Mom being the hopeless romantic she is wanted us to work things out on our own."

Luke snorted out a laugh, turning back around in Reid's arms. "Well, we got there in the end eventually, huh?"

Reid rubbed his hands up and down Luke's back, eyes flitting over his face dotingly it seemed. "We did," he grinned.

"I really thought they'd hate me."

"Impossible, I think they love you more than they love me."

"Now that I can believe," Luke joked, laughing when Reid's face turned sour. He consoled him with a sweet kiss, Luke's cheeks aching with the wide smile on his face.

Reid smiled in return, pulling Luke as flush to his body as he could. "Come home with me."

Luke would follow him to the ends of the earth if that was what Reid wanted. He'd do anything.

"Yeah, yes--I will."

Reid smiled that beautiful smile of his, crinkles and all, and Luke was powerless not to embrace Reid as tightly as he could. The idea of _them_ had seemed like an impossibility to him all these months, to know and love a man like Reid was something far beyond Luke had ever dreamed of.

"You're such a sap," Luke said with a laugh, dropping a kiss to scowling Reid's nose. "Don't even try to hide it now. This is a movie worthy story that'll be passed down through the generations, from children to grandchildren. When the sappy and the totally romantic Reid Oliver raced to the airport to stop the love of his life from leaving on a plane back to Dallas with a broken heart."

"And did he manage to stop him?" Reid played along, scowl falling away to a laugh.

Luke nodded seriously. "Why yes, he did. And Luke Snyder promised to love and cherish and adore Reid Oliver for as long as he lived--and promised that nothing would break them apart ever again, even stupid misunderstandings and stupid thoughts that their brains made up."

Reid smoothed a thumb down Luke's cheek, then thumbed at his chin. "And then they lived happily ever after?"

"Yeah," Luke breathed with a grin. "They lived happily ever after with their cat, and copious amounts of coffee."

Reid burst out laughing, and Luke was loathe not to laugh along, Reid pressing a sweet kiss to Luke's forehead, as they held on to each other tightly.

Taking in the sight of the man Luke loved and loved him back, looking at Luke with pure devotion in his eyes, Luke wondered how in the world he'd never noticed this. Perhaps he'd been blinded by his own doubts and reservations.

But he didn't think he could be happier, and Luke was ridiculously and totally okay to have been proven wrong.

 

Maybe that happily ever after wasn't such an impossible Christmas miracle after all.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote that Rowan wrote in Luke's book was taken from 'The Curious Savage' by John Patrick. 
> 
> Just one more chapter to go! Thank you to those who are still reading and enjoying this, I promise there are only happy and sappy times ahead now. :)


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the ratings change! Things get a little steamy from the start. ;)

 

_**Four months later...** _

 

"I can't do this, Reid!"

"What's wrong?"

"It won't go in!"

"What?"

"It won't go in--and I just--"

"Why, just wait a sec, oh my _god_ \--"

"It's too slippery, I can't--stop laughing at me, you asshole!"

Luke swatted at Reid's chest with the back of his hand, tweaking a nipple that made Reid jerk in surprise but laugh even harder with tears in his eyes.

"Reid, I hate you--stop laughing!" Luke whined, moving to get off of Reid's lap, but Reid was quick to keep him in place, anchoring him with both hands on Luke's waist as Reid lay flat on the bed.

"Okay, wait," Reid choked out, wiping at his eyes quickly and patting at Luke's stomach. "What's wrong? Too much lube?"

Luke nodded with a pout, holding his lube covered hands out in front of him. "I think I used too much on you and now my hands are all slippery."

Reid bit back a laugh. "How does that happen?"

Luke's eyes narrowed dangerously, poking at Reid's naked chest. "It happens when you wake me up at ass o'clock in the morning to have sex!"

"Hey, it's only eight in the morning and your dick, and _you,_ were more than happy to join the party."

Reid pointed at Luke's still-hard erection laying on his stomach and waved at the position they were in. Luke was completely naked in a totally naked Reid's lap, ready to ride him if it wasn't for the excessive lube.

"I am _young_ , my dick is always ready to join the party when you're around--but I'm still half asleep and didn't realize how much lube I poured out."

Reid burst out laughing again and Luke made to move away with a deep frown on his face. "You're the worst ever, Reid--I hate you so much. "

"Sure you do."

Luke huffed angrily, but Reid was quick to lean up and pull Luke's face close to console him with a kiss.

"You're never gonna want to have sex with me again," Luke said sadly, frown still in place. This was highly embarrassing and definitely not like any of the other times they'd had sex. Luke felt terrible.

"Impossible," Reid replied with a grin, kissing him again. "Lay down for me, and let me sort this out."

Luke made a small noise of protest. "But I wanted to ride you."

Reid smiled at him indulgently, smoothing his knuckles over Luke's cheek. "Next time--but you don't look like you can do much of the work right now, so let me--okay?"

Luke huffed a sigh and dropped to lie down next to him, watching as Reid got some wipes out of the bedside drawer and took Luke's hands in his to wipe them, before wiping away at the excess lube on him. Luke had gotten in late that night, later than Reid had after his shift, and even though he was dead tired--sex with Reid wasn't something he was ever going to turn down. Although maybe he should've, considering the literal mess he'd made of it.

"Hey, hey--don't fall asleep on me!"

Luke snapped his eyes open. He hadn't even realized when he'd closed his eyes, and parted his legs so Reid could kneel between them. "M'not sleeping--I promise."

Reid gave him a once over, looking concerned and a little guilty, hands on Luke's knees. "We don't have to do this right now, you can go back to sleep if you want."

Luke gave him a look. "How can I go to sleep when I have a sex god like you wanting to have sex with me?"

"Sex god, huh?"

Luke nodded with a sly grin, hair scratching against the pillow case under his head. "And hey, we both woke up for sex this morning, and I know I've missed your dick--it's been too long."

"It's been four days," Reid said with a smirk, starting to fold as he smoothed his hands down the inside of Luke's thighs.

"Four days is too long," Luke admitted with a sad exaggerated pout and a shiver, hand reaching down to palm at his own achingly hard cock. "Go on babe, put your dick in me."

Reid made a face at the 'babe' comment but let out a bark of laughter, swatting Luke's hand away from his dick. "You are impossible."

"Impossibly in love with you," Luke quipped with a little shimmy. "Now come on, make loooove to me--before I actually die of sexual frustration."

Reid winced, snorting a laugh. "We wouldn't want that now, would we?"

"It would be a horrible way to go," Luke laughed, biting his lip and wrapping his arms around Reid as he dropped forward to guide himself into Luke. This time there was no hesitation, and thankfully the right amount of lube. Luke let out a loud groan, throwing his head back in ecstasy as Reid pushed into him all in one go. It felt like heaven having Reid so close, around him and _inside_ him.

"Better?" Reid asked after kissing him thoroughly to get Luke used to the fullness of him, and rubbed their noses together lightly.

"Much better, not slippery at all," Luke panted out.

Reid chuckled and kissed him again, starting to thrust his hips in that hypnotic and beautiful way that made Luke fall apart. His hands gripped at Reid's ass, helping him along, as Reid's mouth attached itself to Luke's neck, sucking and biting and kissing the same spot over and over again, sure to leave a mark. Reid knew what he was doing, what turned Luke on--and Luke loved that about him so much.

Confidence in sex was the one thing that Luke had always been lacking, always something he'd been worried about. But when Reid came along and showed him what sex could really be like, all his doubts and fears about his own abilities had vanished.

Out of all the men that Luke had been with, which was less than two, Reid was the only one who'd truly made him feel good. Little words of appreciation, openly asking Luke what _he_ wanted instead of just going for the endgame before any foreplay--and being sensitive to his needs in the sweetest possible way--it was nothing Luke had ever experienced.

And the foreplay, _holy shit_ was Reid good at that. Reid could tease him for hours on end with his mouth and hands, and it was something Luke had never ever experienced in his life. Reid made him feel confident by just looking at him, with those beautiful smiles and his words and his encouragement. Never did he make Luke feel like he was lacking in experience in any way, and only thought of it as a first for the both of them.

But that was the best thing about this. Because all his firsts and lasts were always going to be with Reid, that was something Luke was sure of.

Even though Reid made Luke feel so _amazing_ all the time, where Luke got his own satisfaction was from making Reid feel good. It made him feel proud, made him feel powerful in all the best ways--and Luke loved nothing more than doing whatever he could to make sex amazingly awesome and mind blowing for Reid.

But, it wasn't just the sex that Reid was good at, he was great at being in a relationship, too.

All of Reid's doubts about relationships not being right for him, about him being too old for Luke had been just his own thoughts clouding his mind, but Reid was the best boyfriend Luke had ever had. He was attentive and sweet, gentle and kind.

Maybe Reid wasn't the greatest at remembering things, or made snarky remarks at him, and maybe they bickered like an old married couple, but Reid did all the important things. Most importantly, letting Luke know how much he was loved and how worthy of it he was, not just through his words, but through his actions as well--and that was when Rowan's quote in his book had finally made sense to Luke.

It was everything that Luke had never realized he'd needed.

"Hey, you close?" Luke asked, breathing the words out against Reid's lips as Reid thrust into him erratically, a sign that he mustn't be far from the edge now.

A punch of a gasp and a groan was answer enough, and so Luke deployed his last trick to push Reid over the edge. He wrapped his legs around Reid's waist, and arched into him, leaning up to latch his mouth onto the sensitive spot behind his ear, sucking and licking wanting to leave a mark until he could feel Reid shudder in his arms.

Reid nosed at his temple--harsh breaths leaving his mouth. "Shit, _Luke_."

"Come for me," Luke murmured, biting lightly on Reid's earlobe . "Come on, Reid."

And that was it, Reid was shuddering even harder in his arms, a low groan rumbling from deep down in Reid's chest vibrating through Luke too as he came hard inside of Luke. Reid's thrusts had slowed some as he came down from his high, but Luke was close himself now--especially since Reid had somehow managed to get his hand wrapped around Luke, jerking him off with smooth strokes.

"Oh fuck yes," Luke groaned, his hands flying up to Reid's hair to grip it tight between his fingers, his legs tightening around Reid's waist as his orgasm chased him to the end.

Luke fell in on himself as he came, a loud moan slipping past his lips which Reid was quick to swallow, Luke's chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to get his breath back. Come striped his stomach and chest, but Reid didn't care about the mess and dropped down gently on top of Luke.

Smearing the mess between them and turning the both of them onto their sides, they wrapped themselves around each other as they traded slow, wet, but sweet kisses. Reid pulled out of Luke carefully and expertly slid the condom off, tying it and throwing it directly into the trashcan on the other side of the room. They'd normally go bare, but they'd wanted to keep the mess to a minimum this time, so using a condom made things easier.

"Awesome shot," Luke croaked out, licking his kiss swollen lips.

"I know," Reid said smugly, nosing at his cheek and kissing him again.

"Mmmm, I love you," Luke murmured as his hand slid down Reid's sweat-tacky back and across his flank where he'd thrown his leg over Luke's waist. Reid's lips were puffy and gorgeous, his chest still flushed from his orgasm, face soft and happy and beautiful. Yeah, Luke wished he could take a picture of this and plaster it all over the backs of his eyes.

"Love you, too." Reid pushed Luke's sweat soaked hair off of his face and smoothing a thumb over his cheek, his blue eyes overflowing with happiness. "You can go to sleep now--just remind me to lube my own dick next time."

Luke made a face. "Or maybe we skip morning sex altogether, asshole."

"Blasphemy," Reid said with a soft gasp, eyes wide.

Luke knocked their foreheads together lightly as they both laughed. Ugh, he was so in love with this man it was ridiculous. Sometimes he wished they hadn't wasted so much time dodging their feelings for one another , but maybe things happened the way they were meant to for a reason. Maybe he'd never find out the real reason why...and that was okay.

They had each other now, and that was all Luke needed to know.

"No, but seriously," Reid said softly, smoothing his hand over Luke's hair. "Go to sleep, I'll wake you up for breakfast."

"But we're kinda messy," Luke complained, wrinkling his nose at the mess across both their chests.

Reid rolled his eyes and reached an arm behind him to grab the t-shirt he'd hastily thrown off when they'd woken up hard and wanting that morning, and wiped both of them as best he could. Luke knew he'd have to shower later to make sure it was all gone from his chest hair and to wash away the lube, but this would do for now.

"Happy?" Reid threw the t-shirt back behind him and pulled the covers over them both.

"Very," Luke said as he snuggled right into Reid's chest, his arms wrapping around him once again. Luke's eyes felt heavy already and the satisfaction of his orgasm having made him feel content and happy...sleep wasn't too far.

"Go to sleep, I'm right here," Reid whispered into his hair, his hand smoothing up and down Luke's back, and from one breath to the next, sleep had already arrived.

 

***

 

Despite Reid having said he'd wake Luke up for breakfast, it was Luke who woke up first. It was almost noon and well past the decent time to get up, but Luke was okay with it. Reid was still fast asleep, the awesome sex from earlier having knocked him out completely, but Luke felt well rested and totally sated. They'd both needed the sleep after the week they'd had, so there was no guilt sleeping in whatsoever.

Smiling smugly to himself, Luke carefully extracted himself out of Reid's arms, desperate for the bathroom. Somehow they'd ended up spooning again, but Reid was too out of it to even notice Luke moving away, except for a little frown between his brows as he lost Luke's warmth.

Tucking the covers around Reid to cocoon him in, Luke pressing a light kiss to Reid's bare shoulder and got up to grab some underwear from his drawer and some clothes to change into, tip toeing out of the room and into the bathroom to have a nice, hot shower.

Since they both had the next two days off, Luke had plans to pretty much just have sex, relax, and maybe write some more of his novel he'd started on after the writers workshop with some encouragement from Reid and Luke's own rise in confidence--but, they did have some rather important tasks to take care of. Reid had a few more things to get from his old apartment before he was officially all moved in with Luke, and it was an exciting time in their lives together.

It was a decision that had made sense, even though they'd been officially dating for only four months. Most nights, Reid was always at Luke's house, and so were most of his clothes and other things. Since their work schedules had difficulties matching up sometimes, finding time to spend together had been difficult, and going from one place to another, and remembering to take certain things with them had become a chore--so it had made perfect sense for Luke to ask Reid to move in with him, especially since he had the space. Reid had been quick to agree, just knowing that it _felt right_. 

So, they had a couple more boxes of clothes and kitchen utensils to pick up, as well as some extra furniture that Reid didn't want to get rid of, like an oak bookcase from his bedroom that Luke had made space for in their living room. There was so much to do and not enough hours in the day.

But for now, Luke concentrated on making some scrumptious brunch for him and Reid.

Checking in his fridge, he found some avocados, tomatoes and eggs. Luke was sure there was some bread stashed away too, so he knew what he could make--they deserved something awesomely unhealthy after their early morning workout for some energy. He also made a mental note to go out grocery shopping later. The week had been a busy one at the hospital, both Reid and Luke having to deal with conflicting schedules and long hours, so to find time to buy some food had been impossible.

Zoya came by and wound herself around Luke's legs, rubbing her head against his shins to get his attention as he set the pan on the stove.

"Hey, Zoya," Luke bent down and scratched a finger under her chin as she purred. "You're only being sweet to me 'cause you want food, admit it."

Zoya just purred louder and knocked her head against his cheek making him laugh. "Alright, beautiful--just wait a minute, I'll go get you some lunch."

She followed him around the kitchen until Luke had her food in her special bowl, and after that, he was forgotten...her concentration solely on the food in front of her as she devoured it without any grace.

Luke let her be and got to work on his breakfast idea. He fried some eggs and buttered some slices of bread on both sides, toasting them along with some bacon Luke had found in the fridge. After slicing up some avocado, he squeezed some lemon on it to keep it from going brown and sprinkled some salt and pepper on it.

With the coffee machine whirring away to brew some well needed coffee, Luke got on with assembling the sandwiches when he felt a pair of shower warm arms wrap around him, and lips pressing a sweet kiss to his neck.

"Mmmm, that smells good."

Luke had heard Reid come downstairs but wasn't surprised that he'd come straight for the food.

Luke twisted his head around a little to press a kiss to Reid's cheek. "I hope it tastes good."

"I'm sure it will," Reid dropped a kiss in reply to Luke's cheek and squeezed at his waist affectionately. "You want me to set the table?"

"Naa, we can slum it in the living room."

Reid huffed a laugh, slapping it Luke's ass lightly. "My kind of guy--juice or coffee?"

"Coffee, obviously."

"I shouldn't have even asked," Reid mumbled under his breath. Luke grinned to himself, and layered the bacon and avocados on the toast before topping it with the perfectly cooked fried egg. He laid the second slice of bread on top and cut the breakfast sandwich at an angle.

Luke's own sandwich was made in quick time, and he took both plates with him into the living room where Reid sat on the couch watching the television. Zoya had claimed Reid's lap for some affection, looking so totally smug, and that had Luke feeling somewhat miffed.

"That cat is not my best friend anymore," Luke announced sadly.

Reid glanced up and took a plate from Luke as he slumped down next to him, cross legged. He smirked Luke's way. "Hey, don't be sad. I'll be your best friend instead."

"No, you're the cat-stealer--she used to love me the most before you came along."

"She still loves you, Luke--have some coffee, and eat your breakfast." Reid pointed to the steaming mug of coffee on the table in front of them with a knowing smile which Luke was quick to grab after balancing the plate on his own lap. Luke couldn't help but stick his tongue out at Reid anyway, taking a well needed sip of his delicious coffee, his stomach rumbling in anticipation for his well-deserved breakfast.

 

***

 

After their successful brunch that Reid couldn't stop raving about (making Luke feel extremely proud and happy), and another mug of coffee each, Luke and Reid left to go for the final time to Reid's apartment. Reid's car wasn't the most spacious, so Luke had taken his car for the short drive there, and luckily it didn't take long to pack the last of Reid's things into the car.

There were only three to four more boxes of clothes and other small things, and although the bookcase was only chest height, it was pretty heavy for the both of them to carry all the way down to the car.

Luckily, Reid's neighbor, a young guy called Kai who Luke had run into a few times he'd come over to Reid's, saw them struggling and helped them just as Luke thought he couldn't hold on any longer. He seemed a little sad to hear that Reid was leaving and wouldn't be back, but happily offered his number to Reid, hoping they would all be able to hang out sometime. It was obvious to Luke that Kai had the most adorable crush on Reid; to be honest, it was clear to see from space. But Luke couldn't blame the guy, Reid was just that hot.

Reid stood in the middle of the empty shell of the living room when Luke came back from checking Reid's old bedroom, and Luke threw a smile his way.

"I think that's it, we have everything. I checked the bathroom one last time, too."

Reid nodded, turning to look out the window. "Thanks, yeah--that's good."

Luke made his way over and wrapped his arms around Reid's waist from behind, pressing their cheeks together with a happy sigh as they both looked out the window at the view of the courtyard down below.

"Gonna miss this place?" Luke asked softly.

"Naa, not really. It wasn't really home, you know? I won't miss it."

Luke pressed a light kiss to Reid's ear. "I know someone who'll miss you though."

Reid twisted his head to look at Luke with confusion. "What? Who are you talking about?"

"Your sweet and hot neighbor, Kai. He's so shy, but he was literally glowing when he was talking to you."

"The _kid_ next door?"

"Yup, he's totally in love with you."

Reid scoffed. "No, he's not."

Obviously the crush had only been evident to Luke and not to Reid. Seriously? And Reid called himself a genius. "You didn't see the way he was looking at you, Reid--it was so cute. I mean, I don't blame him--I get why--"

"He's twenty-one, and a student!" Reid interrupted with a grimace, scandalized.

Luke suppressed a laugh. "Babe, age is just a number. When it's love, these trivial things don't matter."

"That is true," Reid agreed sarcastically. "But stop calling me, 'babe', otherwise I'll withhold sex for a whole month."

"You wouldn't, you can't even go a week without it. But, Reeeeeid--he looked so sad to see you go. We should definitely meet up with him sometime, maybe we can invite him to our house party."

Reid twisted around in Luke's arms, resting his hands on Luke's waist, quirking an eyebrow. "So you're not jealous? Maybe I'll trade you in for a younger man like him."

Luke frowned, slapping at Reid's ass as Reid chuckled. "Not jealous, asshole--but don't you dare think about trading him in for me."

Reid smirked and squeezed at Luke's waist. "I would never trade you, but maybe hanging around with us when he has a crush on me isn't the greatest idea."

"True, but what if I want to set him up? We need to get him to open up, stop being so shy--maybe getting him a date could help him." Luke's mind started running through the possibilities, but the only man that came to mind was Casey.

Reid rolled his eyes. "I don't think a long-distance relationship would work too well for a new relationship, especially since your friend Casey didn't have luck with the last one."

Luke narrowed his eyes Reid's way, suspicious but oddly proud. "You know me too well, Doctor."

"You're predictable, that's what you are."

Luke made a face, untangling himself from Reid and mockingly glaring at him. "Rude--let's forget about the new sex thing I wanted to try with you tonight since I'm so predictable, right?"

"Whoa, whoa hey," Reid held his hands up in defense, clearly looking like he was going to burst out laughing at any second. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. You're not predictable at all--forget I said it. So tell me, what sex thing?"

Luke burst out laughing as he took a hold of Reid's face between both his hands and smacked a wet kiss to his lips, which Reid immediately deepened because he could, dragging Luke closer by winding his arms around Luke's waist. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other these days, and Luke was totally okay with that.

"You're lucky I love you, but I'll show you the sex thing later, okay?" Luke promised once the kiss had been broken to get some air, but Reid was quick to steal another sneaky kiss. Luke licked his lips happily and smoothed his thumb over Reid's bottom lip with a soft smile of his own. "But for now--let's go home, _our_ home."

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Reid smiled that smile with those beautiful crinkles around his eyes and Luke wondered how it was possible to love someone even more than the day before.

 

***

 

The new sex thing was put on the back burner as they spent most of the afternoon and evening unpacking what they'd brought over. Mrs. Carter had been watching them move things in from her window, waving at Reid with a flirtatious smile and blowing a kiss. Reid had waved back haltingly and uncertainly, looking absolutely terrified, which had Luke cackling out loud as Reid smacked his ass in reprimand.

They set up the bookshelf in the space Luke had made for it, able to just about carry it in on their own. Reid got busy organizing his books and journals in the bookcase and as well as some kitchen things, while Luke put the last of Reid's clothes away in the bigger wardrobes they'd bought for their room as well as unpacking Reid's photography equipment into their shared study. After Rowan's Christmas gift for Reid, Madeline had dug out some of the old equipment  had Reid left behind, urging Reid to take it home so he didn't forget to take up his passion again.

There was one last box left that Luke wanted to leave for Reid which he brought out with him and set on the coffee table just as Reid came out of the kitchen with a bag of chips and threw Luke a bottle of water.

"Thanks, you done with the bookcase?" Luke asked, slumping onto the couch and downing half the bottle. He hadn’t realized how thirsty, or hungry he was--they'd both been working hard for the past hour or two. He made grabby hands for the chips as Reid sat next to him and dug his hand in to grab a few.

"All done," Reid sighed. "I managed to weed out the things I didn't need back at the apartment so it made life easier."

"Sweet, I mean--we could've bought another bookcase if you needed something bigger?" Reid had either donated or sold most of the furniture he'd owned.

"Naa, that one is enough," Reid said around a mouthful of chips, eyeing the box on the coffee table curiously. "What's that?"

Luke made a face as he brushed away Reid's chip crumbs off of his leg, and sat up to drag the box closer. "Have a look yourself."

Reid handed Luke the bag of chips and sat up himself, opening the flaps. "Oh," he breathed, a small smile gracing his lips. "I forgot I had this left."

Luke leaned forward to drop a kiss to Reid's shoulder. "Do it now then, no time like the present, huh?"

"Where do you want me to put them?"

"Anywhere _you_ want to, Reid."

Luke had made space on his mantelpiece and the shelves where he'd kept his own family photos, so there was more than enough space for Reid to add his own. This was _their_ home after all. Their walls would be filled with photos of them both at some point, but for now this'd do. Reid unwrapped the bubble wrap from around the frames of various sizes and set them on the table gently.

"Do you need a cloth to clean 'em?" Luke asked, smiling at the photo of Reid had just uncovered, where Reid had a two year old Ruby on his hip. The both of them were mid-laugh, the photo had obviously been taken without warning them, but it was the sweetest photo Luke had ever seen.

Reid shook his head. "It's okay, I'd cleaned them before I packed them away."

Luke munched on some more chips as he watched Reid put out the photos: two on the mantelpiece of Reid, Rowan, Ruby and Madeline at different times over the past few years, one of them having been his Christmas present, and a cute one of Rowan and Reid when they were teenagers with Madeline standing between them was put on top of a set of drawers that Luke had near the television. Zoya sat at the window watching them work while she relaxed like the queen she thought she was.

"What about the one of all us from Mom's birthday party?" Reid asked.

Luke loved that picture the most.

It was one with all the Olivers, including Luke--and even though it had been taken under false pretenses, it was now obvious to Luke that neither he or Reid had been good at hiding their feelings. They looked like the couple they were always meant to be, and the one that they were now. Madeline had that one framed and sent to them after they'd gotten back to Dallas, and it was the best gift he'd gotten in a while. 

"Mmm, I love that one," Luke told Reid with a sweet smile, but gave the living room a once over.

There was some space near the window where Luke had taken down a piece of art a couple of months ago, he'd totally forgotten about that. He'd been meaning to fill the space for a while, but had only just realized that the photo Madeline had sent them had the perfect place already destined for it. The nail was still in the wall, and the frame was the just the right size.

"Here, let me." Luke got up and took the frame from Reid, moving to hang it up by the window carefully, straightening the frame as best as he could by eye. "How's it look?" Luke asked, twisting around to face Reid.

Reid smiled serenely and looked at Luke for a long moment. "Perfect."

Luke felt his heart skip a beat in that moment and he hoped he wasn't blushing like the loved up fool he was. So Luke blew him a kiss. "Awww babe, you're the sweetest angel muffin ever."

Reid's smile immediately turned into a scowl at hearing the pet names, which Luke couldn't help but laugh at. "Luke Snyder, you are a terrible, terrible man."

Luke rolled his eyes and moved to drop a kiss on Reid's cheek. "I am the terrible man you love, don't forget that."

"I don't think you'll ever let me."

Luke winked. "You know I won't," he told Reid with a laugh before taking Reid's face in his hands. "Happy official moving-in day, Doctor Oliver. It's too late to back out now, even if you wanted to--I don't think I'm ever going to let you leave."

"I don't plan on backing out, not ever," Reid confessed honestly, putting his hands over Luke's that were on his cheeks. "I love you, and thank you for making this move the easiest one I've ever had."

Luke felt weird hearing the praise. "That's all you, not me. It's not like you had so much stuff."

"No, it's not just me--this place feels like home, and I've never felt that before. And I know why that is, it's because you're here with me."

Luke snorted a laugh, knowing that he'd cry if he didn't control himself. "You're such a sap."

Reid's lips twitched with a smile. "And it's all because of you."

"Pshhh, whatever," Luke's hands dropped to rest on Reid's chest, swallowing around the stupid lump in his throat because Reid was looking at him like Luke was his world and it was _doing things_ to him. "You were always a sappy and sentimental guy, if anything--I just made you realize your true self."

Reid sighed, shaking his head with a chuckle, bringing Luke's face close for a sweet kiss. "Whatever you say, _dear_."

Luke smiled into the kiss, before stealing one more. "Damn straight, just agree with anything I say or do and this living together thing will be a breeze."

Reid laughed out loud. "You promise?"

Luke drew an 'x' over his heart innocently. "I promise."

Reid dragged Luke towards the couch, dropping them both onto it with a bounce, as Reid cupped Luke's cheek, both laughing breathlessly. "I'm going to hold you to that," Reid warned him.

"You can hold me to anything you want, I know we'll be amazing together."

"Damn straight," Reid said, his grin widening as he closed the gap between them so they could make out like the teenagers they felt like.

 

***

 

They'd wanted to celebrate the fact that Reid had officially moved in, so they headed out to dinner at their local diner, because they might as well end the way the day had began with all the unhealthy food they'd eaten. Luke, along with Reid, was craving junk food, so they devoured some burgers, fries and milkshakes--Reid eating whatever Luke couldn't quite finish himself. They both promised they'd go out running the next morning to make up for it, but Luke was sure he could lure Reid to stay in bed with him somehow. He had some tricks up his sleeve.

By the time they got home, it wasn't late enough to head to bed, so they decided to watch a movie. Luke let Reid pick something off of Netflix as he checked on the social media he'd missed out on during the day. Zoya had immediately climbed onto his lap, looking for some love and attention that she so craved. Luke was happy to indulge her, smoothing a hand over her head and cooing at her.

"See, I told you she loved you," Reid quipped.

Luke stuck his tongue out in reply and got back to checking his phone. Rosie had updated her Instagram with pictures of her and her wife's week away in Hawaii. Both Rosie and Aisha looked beautifully tanned and so amazingly happy. Luke hoped and prayed that their wish to have a baby soon came true. He couldn't think of better parents for a child to have.

When Reid had come after Luke at the airport, Luke hadn't been able to contain his joy and had messaged her right away about his new relationship status. All he'd gotten back were a string of exclamation marks, and then ten minutes later a Snapchat video of both Aisha and Rosie jumping up and down, screaming excitedly.

Luke had laughed hysterically, touched by their love for him. He had shown the video to Reid who had rolled his eyes the way he always did; however, Luke could see he felt thankful for the support of good friends like them. It was clear just how happy they were for Luke and Reid, even though Luke couldn't quite believe sometimes (especially after everything that had happened with his ex) that he had Reid for real.

Rowan had posted his daily Instagram photo of Ruby, and this time she was making an angry face, her hair a wild and curly mess around her head, captioned, "Storm Ruby Roo has landed. TAKE COVER!" which had Luke's heart feeling so full of love for her. Luke missed being around Ruby so much.

Earlier that day however, when they'd gone to get Reid's things, Luke may have sneakily gotten a picture of hot Kai with his sweet green eyes and jock body which he'd sent to Rowan, letting him know that the guy was obviously in love with Reid. Rowan had sent a few heart eye emojis in reply, informing Luke that he'd be more than willing to have Kai if Reid didn't want him.

Luke laughed to himself and finally texted him back.

_*gasp* ROWAN YOU HAVE A JENNA THAT IS NOT ALLOWED!!!!_

**_WAIT SUNSHINE, LEMME CONFER WITH HER SHE'S RIGHT HERE_ **

The confirmation from Rowan came back only a minute or so later.

**_SHE'S COOL WITH IT! We're totally down for 3somes and he'd be a good fit!_ **

Luke burst out laughing, holding the phone to his chest as Reid glanced at him with confusion. Sat against the arm rest, Luke had stretched his feet onto Reid's lap as Reid watched whatever movie he'd put on.

"What happened?" Reid asked with a frown, his adorable glasses sliding down his nose, which he was quick to push back up.

"Gimme a sec," Luke said in between laughing, trying to get his breath back. So Luke quickly typed a reply back.

_You guys are hilarious, send Jenna my eternal love! She is actually the best. Hey, I thought it was date night tonight?_

Rowan was quick to reply.

**_It is! She's just getting ready before we head off together. Keep your phone handy 2mro btw--me and my honey bun are going to the jewelers and I'm gonna need your advice too! ;)_ **

Luke gasped for real this time, typing back as quickly as he could, Reid now squeezing at his foot to get Luke's attention. For someone who pretended to not care for gossip, Reid really was a nosy guy. Luke slapped Reid's hand away with a grunt as his fingers flew across his phone typing away.

_You're really gonna do it? ROWAN THAT IS AMAZING. DOES SHE HAVE ANY IDEA?_

**_NOPE! I don't think I'll propose next week, but it'll be nice to have the ring just in case the right moment comes along. Plus, I have my Ruby's blessing and that means everything to me._ **

Luke sighed happily, unable to hold back a grin.

_I'm sure it does, Ro! You can call or Facetime or whatever, Reid and I are both home. Anyway, send me a pic of you both before you go, I wanna see you guys together...have a fun night, lovebirds! xoxoxoxo_

**_Thank you, Sunshine! Speak tomorrow! xxxxxx_ **

"Luke!"

"Waiiiiit," Luke locked his phone and knocked his feet into Reid's stomach, waggling his eyebrows his way. "Guess who is totally in love with someone beginning with a 'J' and is probably going to ask her to marry him soon?"

Reid took a hold of Luke's feet to stop the kicking and narrowed his eyes Luke's way. "Huh, I knew it--he's going to propose to her within the month I bet."

"What?" Luke tried to wrench his feet out of Reid's grasp, but Reid started massaging the balls of his feet and Luke felt himself relax into the couch. "Is this a twin thing, Jimmy? Or are you just bullshitting me?"

Reid's lips turned up into a smirk, as he dug his thumbs into the arch of Luke's left foot. "I'm not bullshitting you--didn't I tell you when they met that Rowan's going to ask her to marry him? He's a hopeless romantic like my mother. Get ready for a winter wedding."

Luke felt his heart flutter with happiness, his cheeks aching with how hard he was smiling."You're right--oh my god, Reid, this wedding is going to be amazing. Rowan and Jenna are perfect for each other, aren't they?"

Reid nodded with a soft smile of his own. "Yeah, they are."

Rowan had taken Ruby to a membership event at the Boston Museum of Science just after New Year's where Jenna had been giving a children's talk about what it was like to study exotic birds in the Amazon. Ruby was incredibly enthralled by it, and so was Rowan--but for _completely_ different reasons.

After the talk, Ruby had a million more questions, her interest in all types of exotic birds having been piqued by such an engaging speaker. So Rowan had taken Ruby over to Jenna, letting her answer an enthusiastic Ruby's questions. Rowan made witty comments in between when he could, making Jenna laugh so much that she couldn't take her eyes off of him. And Rowan couldn't take his eyes off of her either.

Rowan had then been brave enough to ask her whether she'd eaten lunch yet and if not, if she'd wanted to eat with them at the restaurant on the second floor, and Jenna had agreed without a beat.

According to Rowan, they were so powerfully taken by each other that Rowan didn't think he could bear to part with her and so when he'd sent Ruby to throw out their trays, he asked whether she'd go out for dinner with him that same night after her shift. Jenna had obviously been equally as taken with him and had said a breathless, " _Yes, of course_."

When her shift was over, Rowan had met her out in the lobby as the museum closed and had taken her to a sweet and romantic Italian place not far from the museum. Their first date had been a massive success, and Rowan had admitted to both Luke and Reid that he'd not felt like this for another person ever since Natasha. And that was a big thing, it was life changing.

So Rowan knew this was special, that _she_ was special.

After dinner, Rowan had taken her to a park nearby where they'd talked some more, as well as admitting to each other that this could be the start of something extraordinary, that it was worth pursuing--and they were loathe not to if what they were feeling for each other already was anything to go by.

Rowan was sure it was pretty much love at first sight for them both.  

And of course, there had been tons and tons of kissing that night, which Rowan had enthusiastically described to Reid and Luke on the speaker phone the next day. Reid had grimaced, but his eyes had  betrayed his happiness, and Luke was pretty much jumping up and down with joy. Luke didn't think he could be happier because Rowan deserved this, he deserved someone as wonderful as Jenna.

When the call had ended, Reid had huffed a laugh and without any hesitation had said. "He's going to marry her."

Luke had made a face and dismissed it; it was too early to tell even though, deep down, he had a feeling that Jenna could be the one for Rowan.

And so they'd been dating for pretty much the same length of time that Reid and Luke had, and were incredibly, irrevocably and totally in love. Although Rowan had been worried about Ruby and how she'd take to the new woman in his life, he needn't have worried.

Ruby had been enamored by Jenna from the moment she'd met her at the museum, and Jenna felt the same way about her, too. They'd all go out together as often as they could, as well as going on some dates where Rowan and Jenna were alone, but Ruby had welcomed Jenna into her life so seamlessly with the big heart she had that Rowan couldn't believe how lucky he was.

Luke and Reid met her when they went to Boston for a long weekend in late February, and had gotten along with her as if she'd always been a part of the family. Madeline had taken to her just as quickly as Rowan, if not quicker, and was incredibly happy for Rowan and Ruby. She welcomed Jenna into the Oliver fold as easily as she'd welcomed Luke.

It was an epic love story that Luke knew would be an amazing story to tell one day. In the space of a few months they'd become a happy little family, and both Luke and Reid couldn't be happier for them.

The phone vibrated in Luke's hand, snapping him out of his happy thoughts. He swiped to unlock and opened the photo that Rowan had sent of him and Jenna; a selfie of them cheek to cheek, their smiles big and wide.

"Hey, look at this."

Luke managed to get his feet out of Reid's lap, carrying Zoya under one arm and crawled over to him on his knees, resting his chin on Reid's shoulder to show him the picture.

"They look cute, huh?" Luke grinned.

"Very," Reid said, the happiness for his brother clear to see in his eyes.

"They've also agreed to a threesome with Kai 'cause you don't want him. What a progressive couple."

"What?" Reid choked out, bewildered.

 Luke laughed and explained, locking and dropping his phone beside him. "I might have taken a sneaky photo of him and sent it to Rowan, and he thought Kai was pretty hot."

Reid scoffed. "Rowan would, and if Jenna is with him, then I shouldn't really be surprised that they'd share the same view."

"You really shouldn't," Luke told Reid, dropping a kiss to his cheek. "I can't wait till they come to visit."

"When's that again?"

"In two weeks--we talked about this yesterday, Reid."

Reid dropped his head onto the back of the couch with a groan, pinching the bridge of his nose. "This house is going to be a madhouse with my mother, Rowan and Ruby. Jenna I don't mind--but those other three, they're going to be unbearable."

"Please, you can't fool me," Luke said with a laugh, Zoya squirmed out of his arms and headed to her little bed, tired of Luke it seemed. "You're gonna miss them when they're gone."

"No, I won't."

Luke punched Reid's arm lightly, slumping down next to him and cuddling into his side. "It'll be fun, and I've missed Ruby so much, haven't you?"

Reid made a noise that sounded like he agreed, dropping his hand and twisting his head to look at Luke with a soft smile. "You're really great with them, and they love you--you know that, right?"

Luke felt his cheeks flush with warmth. "I do--and I love them, too."

Reid's lips twitched with suppressed laughter. "You don't have to feel the same way."

Luke snorted a laugh, tickling Reid's side. "You are so mean, I do love them--don't say that."

Reid batted Luke's hand away. "I'm sure your family won't think the same about me--my family has to love me."

"Hey," Luke frowned, slipping a hand under Reid's t-shirt, wanting to feel the warmth of his skin. "If I love you, then they'll love you, too. Ethan's really psyched to meet you next month, you know? He's dying to know what brains feel like, he's gotten bored of this nurse brother of his."

Reid huffed a laugh. "You're not boring compared to me, but I may be more qualified to talk about how brains do feel."

"Very true, but hey--whatever my family thinks about you, I love you for it. So win-win, huh? You still get my sexy body despite your horrific personality."

"Thanks," Reid deadpanned. "However, I have had sexier bodies than yours at my disposal."

Luke pouted and pinched Reid's side as he jerked away from Luke's hold with a laugh. "I hate you, you asshole!"

Reid dropped a kiss to Luke's pout, smiling devotedly at him, because they'd had this back and forth a million times by now. "Sure you do." He untangled himself from Luke, but Luke made a noise of frustration, not wanting him to leave. "I'm just coming," Reid told him with a strange look. "Just stay right there--I need to get something."

Luke watched Reid go upstairs, and this time he could watch shamelessly because Reid was his boyfriend, god that ass was magnificent. But Luke was still confused and somewhat curious.

Reid was back in less than a minute with a black box in his hands, about the size of a large book, and handed it carefully to Luke, sitting down next to him.

"What's this?" Luke asked, absolutely baffled. "Is this for me or--?"

" _Luke_ ," Reid said with a fond sigh waving a hand, "just open it."

Luke looked skeptical and blew out a breath. "Fine, but it better not be something that'll jump out at me or something."

Reid rolled his eyes with a laugh, and put out at being laughed at, Luke ignored him and carefully untied the red ribbon around the box, lifting the lid. He had a vague idea as to what it could be, but it wasn't until he lifted the tissue paper around it, that he felt himself getting a little choked up.

"Oh Reid," Luke breathed, carefully touching the glass and the photo encased behind it, unable to look away. "I love it."

"Yeah?"

Luke met Reid's nervous gaze and nodded fervently, blinking away the beginnings of his tears. "I love it so much." He glanced down at it once more, biting his lip and smiling so hard he was sure his cheeks would ache.

When Luke had gone for the most amazing writers workshop in New York, Reid had surprised him by meeting him there that weekend, both staying on for a couple more days. They'd gone on stupidly romantic trips, to amazing restaurants, and one day had taken a snowy and cold walk through Central Park. Reid had brought along the camera Rowan gave him for Christmas, and a curious Luke had wanted to learn to use it and Reid had been patient enough to teach him. It had gone better than teaching him to dance in any case.

But Luke couldn't remember when he'd had a better day. It had been absolutely perfect. He hadn't laughed so much, felt so loved and hadn't ever had such amazing company. Luke had wanted to capture a moment of them both from that day, because he wanted something tangible and physical of this day they'd shared.

Luckily, Reid had brought along a small tripod, and had set it up to take a picture of them both. A woman had been walking by just then and all she'd had to do was press the button, after Reid had set it up the way he'd needed. They'd had to take more than one, which was somewhat tedious, just in case any of them didn't come out right. But Luke was glad they had.

The resulting picture was one of Luke, wrapped up warm in a scarf and beanie, pressing a kiss to an equally warm Reid's cheek as he laughed with those adorably beautiful crinkles around his eyes. They'd had their arms wrapped around each other in a side hug, and Luke could see himself smiling as he kissed Reid's cheek, the happiness clear to see on both their faces.

This is what they were about, and the photo encapsulated them perfectly. Luke didn't think he'd seen himself look this happy in forever, and it felt wonderful.

"Hey, it folds out," Reid said softly, breaking Luke away from his thoughts. He reached out to take the rose gold frame out of the box and unfolding it like a concertina, revealing two more black and white photos.

There was a candid profile photo of a sunlit smiley Luke looking out the window in their bedroom upstairs, and one that Luke knew he'd taken since it was one of Reid actually smiling at the camera. Luke remembered that he'd told a lewd joke to try and get Reid to laugh when they'd gone to the local park for a picnic, and Luke had managed to capture the moment he had. Photos truly were worth a thousand words, and if anyone were to look at them, they'd see how in love and how happy the both of them were.

This was just the physical proof of their love.

"I'd been wondering what you'd done with the photos from New York and whether you'd printed the ones from the camera yet," Luke said, running his fingers over all the photos before cupping Reid's cheek, smoothing a thumb over his cheekbone and kissing him softly. "This is beautiful, thank you."

"Thought we deserved to have something of our own here, now that we're living together."

"Everything here is yours as well, Reid--it's never been yours or mine."

Reid smiled indulgently, but he looked touched. "I thought we could put it in our bedroom, or if you'd prefer out here. It's up to you," he said instead.

"Maybe out here, we can keep the sexy nude photos for the bedroom," Luke confessed with a wink that made Reid snort a laugh. They'd taken quite a few since Reid had acquired his love of photography again, and the few they'd taken were works of art if Luke was completely honest.

"Out here works," Reid agreed with a nod before taking a breath. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it," Luke stressed. "I'm just sad I didn't get you anything."

Reid gazed at him for a long moment with a sweet smile. "I got you, didn't I?"

Luke's mouth fell open at the utterly diabetes inducing things Reid was coming out with. He shoved at Reid with a grin, because he knew Reid was doing it on purpose. "You have the squishiest and softest heart in the world, you sap--but wait, I do have something for you."

"Oh yeah?"

"That sex thing?" Luke said, raising an eyebrow, carefully putting Reid's gift down and straddling Reid's lap, taking his glasses off for him and putting them behind him on the coffee table. "It might just involve a type of ring that goes around something...and _that_ allows for prolonged, ultimate stimulation that we've talked about at length, if you know what I mean."

Reid's eyes darkened with want, his mouth falling open. "Oh, that thing."

Luke wiggled in his lap, starting to feel the beginnings of Reid's erection against his ass, biting his lip seuctively. "Yup, that thing. Wouldn't that just be the perfect way to celebrate you moving in officially?"

Reid leaned up and dragged Luke closer by the nape of his neck with his hand, kissing him deeply and thoroughly, leaving Luke's lips wrecked. "It would be perfect."

Luke licked his swollen lips with a sly grin, starting to grind down into Reid's lap deliciously, making Reid groan out loud. " _Luke_ \--I hate you."

"I may have practiced with it, too," Luke added, waggling his eyebrows.

"I despise you," Reid told him, lips turning up into a smile despite himself.

"You love me really."

Reid drank in the sight of a flushed and aroused Luke that didn't do much to make Luke's breath catch in his throat.

"I do--I really and truly do," came Reid's reply, honest and sincere.

Luke felt himself fall even harder for _his_ guy, heart skipping a beat, but he knew that Reid would be there to catch him. The idea of them had been a dream, so far from reality, that Luke had convinced himself that there was no hope.

But now, here was Reid kissing him and dragging him to his feet to their bedroom into their bed, wanting him in ways that Luke hadn't ever dreamed of experiencing. But it wasn't a dream, not anymore--and Luke couldn't comprehend the happiness, contentment and love he could feel.

This was just the start, and Luke was sure that even though they'd finally become a reality, there was still so much to look forward to, and still so much of Reid he was yet to fall in love with.

And Luke?

 

Yeah, he wasn't going anywhere.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give a massive thanks to my beta, tldreamer, for being so patient and wonderful with me with this monster of a fic. Thank you so much for everything! ♥
> 
> A big thanks to you enthusiastic readers, YES YOU, those of you who have stuck it out with me as I posted and wrote this story over the past month and a half. It's been a pleasure to write, and I'm going to miss this universe very much. You've all been so kind and wonderful, and I can't thank you enough. This is probably one of the hardest things I've written in a while but it's been so much fun. 
> 
> Thank you again, and I hoped you enjoyed this final chapter! ♥


End file.
